Hells gate
by moonlight whisperer
Summary: Demons, monsters, blood suckers, ghosts, the world is full of hell thats never seen to the naked eye. Will they be enough to stop an apocalypse or will the king of hell take over. Sasu/saku saku/kiba naru/hina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm a little rusty so hopefully you guys like it!**

 **Prologue: Hells gate**

* * *

 _Faster_  
 _Faster_  
 _Fuck I gotta move faster_

Her red tank top torn from her mid section down, her shorts stained with her own blood. Kicking herself mentally she carried herself as fast as she could. She had already been running for a couple hours, sweat pouring down her face. She could feel the monster gaining on her. Laughing at her from losing stamina.

The forest was particularly dark tonight she could barely see two feet in front of her. It was almost as if the moon and stars had been swallowed by the darkness.

 _This must be because of the hyakki yakõ. The demon parade. Fuck_

She should have known this mission wasnt going to be so simple she shoud have known it was going to happen but she went in cocky and now she paying for it. She was ambushed while pursuing a cross roads demon. Something so easily captured but things went south and instead a knight of hell was waiting for her on the other side.

 _Will I make it another night..._

* * *

The demon, although the young girl was a ways ahead of her, could smell the young hunters fear. Oh how she loved the game of cat and mouse they played but she was starting to get bored. She wanted blood. Her blood one of the last remaining threats to her kind. Oh if she could just get her hands on her she'd slowly rip her heart out of her chest making her watch her self die. A sick smile rose on her face while thinking about it.

 _Mmmm all that blood spewing from your body little hunter. I'll bathe in it, I'll lick it clean! Oooh I just can't wait!_  
She was grinning from ear to ear. Getting flustered by her thoughts of the girls death, she could feel herself getting hot and knew she needed her release soon.

 _I'll bring your heart to my king. And then he'll finally make me his queen, well be together and well fuck on your dead body bitch. your blood all over us while he pumps in and out of me as hard as he can while I scream his name. It'll be beautiful. I can't let him down I won't let him down. He'll be so proud!_

"Come out come out where ever you are I just want to play a game!" All hot and bothered now she really needed to find the girl to make her dream come true.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are. I just want to play a game!" That voice was taunting her

Oh how she hated that voice. That sickly sweet voice of the demon who massacred her entire family.

 _Fuck its getting to close_  
 _Fucking fuck FUCK_  
 _I am never going to make it_

She just could not die, not yet she had people she still needed to protect, revenge to uphold, possibly a real life to live. She would not lose her life to this yokai.

She wasted all of her holy water and had no time to create a devil's trap all's she could do was run. The only knife she had that killed these bloody demons was left behind back at the base.

 _How could I be so stupid. Always the weak one...geuss he's always been right_

 _This should have been a simple mission trap a demon, torture, interrogate. Why the fuck did I not being my knife._

"Sakura-channnnn!" The voice was louder

"Oh come play with me darling. How bout I tell you a story! Oh your loving parents! I love that one! Oh how I torture them in front of each other how I..."

"Shut your fucking mouth wench!" The pinkette growled

She didn't think she would have came across the particular demon who slaughtered her family in one night.

But she couldn't think about that now she needed to focus.

 _Only 2 miles to go. Come on sakura you can do this. She can't get inside, you'll be safe once you get there you just need to.._

Her foot suddenly got caught under a root causing her to fly forward in the midst of her thoughts.

She slammed onto the forest floor hitting her head on a near by tree.

As her vision started to fade she thought she heard someone calling her name as she saw Ōkami the wolf spirit standing in front of her.

 _Kiba.._

* * *

 **well hope you guys like the prologue! Sorry to end it like that! Should I keep going or just throw it in the fire? Let me know!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to keep it for now. Hopefully you guys like it**

* * *

 _1 year later_

 _Twenty more dead on the evening news_  
 _Think to myself "really, what's the use?"_  
 _I'm just like you, I was born to lose_

 _Why oh why can't you just fix me?_  
 _When all I want's to feel numb_  
 _But the medication's all done_  
 _Why oh why does God hate me?_  
 _When all I want's to get high_  
 _And forget this so-called life_

She woke up with a jolt, sweat pouring down her brow, pink hair sticking to her face , blood staining her arm from the hunt last night. The radio had clicked over at 5am abruptly waking her up out of that horrendous nightmare.

"Son of a bitch!" She couldn't stand that nightmare it felt to real. It had been over a year since that night but she knew that demon was still coming after her. After kiba had shown up with his familar spirit Ōkami she was unsure what had exactly happenend, kiba was never good a relaying back reports, but she knew the knight would return. When she did she going to send that bitch right back to hell if it was the last thing she'd ever do. That monster had killed not only her parents when she was 11 she also set up the one person she finally started caring about to die 4 years ago.

She looked over to see her mates still sleeping peacefully like nothing had every went wrong but she knew better than that if she got within 5 feet of them they'd both pull their guns out from underneath her pillow. The frist bed to her left layed a 5ft'11 blonde with cerulean blue eyes. His faced scared like a fox's whiskers. His snoring alone was enough to keep anybody up. He wore an orange jumpsuit which surprisingly has never gotten them spotted, let alone his loud mouth she wondered how stupid these demons could really be. The 22 year old girl sighed Naruto for being 23 you sure act like you're 13 still.

The bed furthest from her layed a dark haired brown eyed 5ft'10 man with red birthmarks on both his cheeks. His attire was simply a gray hoodie and cargo shorts. He was well built for only being 23, his toned arms that he wrapped around her that fateful night... wait what the hell was she thinking this was kiba! Her best friend aside from naruto of course.

Feeling a blush creep up her face she adverted her eyes. Heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower she stripped off her skinny jeans and low cut tank top stepping into the hot water. As the water poured down her skin that was filled with scars, a pentacle tattoo on her left shoulder so she wouldnt be possed. she started to think about him, he was only 19 when it happenend... Why did he have to die

* * *

 _Flashback to four years ago_

July 18th 2006

It was unusually cold for a summers evening. The vengeful spirits were not to happy about the onyx haired man who was wandering around their home. Tonight was going to be simple burn some bones, get rid of the ghosts, and then go get some food with his pink haired companion.

The pinkette stared at the 6ft'1 man whose eyes were as black as night, the had a slightly red hue to them whenever the lights shown across them. His onyx hair was spiked up on it's normal fashion. Scars tethering around his body but it only have him more of that bad boy look. He wore a black wifebeater with a leather jacket and black jeans. He was like her lost his entire family one night as they were massacred. His brother had messed around with dark magic driving him insane as he slaughtered through his parents, cousins, aunts and uncles. Leaving only sasuke. Maybe that's why they got along so well they both suffered they only had each other.

A blush rose to her face as she imagined his well toned arms wrapping around her, hand hand pulling her face up to kiss his perfect lips...She knew she cared deeply about him she'd never admit to all the dirty things she'd wish he would do to her.

 _Stop it sakura. You know that's never going to happen..._

"Sakura...SA KU RA...HEY are you even listening to me?!" His deep onyx pools staring at her smirking because he knew she was checking him out.

 _Annoying girl not even paying attention to me._

"Huh... oh sorry sasuke-kun I was just lost in my thoughts again" her face turning a tomato red. She had been caught again.

"Yeah okay coming? I wanna get this shit over with I'm hungy"  
"Y-yeah i..."

A sinister laugh was heard in the darkness. Both teens looking around the dark room could feel the energy of the demon. Sasuke and sakura were back to back so nothing could sneak behind them. Sasuke had a special ability that was passed down from his family. It was called the sharingan. He could catch moment, copy any movement, and capture people in a spell when he activated the mangekyo sharingan.

 _Damn demons. This was supposed to be a simple ghost vanquish. Why is it never that simple_

"Well look who it was my favorite plaything, and her boyfriend! Oh the king will be pleased! Catch me if you can you weak hunters!" It couldn't be... that demon... the one who slaughtered her family... The knight of hell... Karin as she liked to be called. Angered rose from inside sakuras stomach.

"You bitch! You'll pay for destroying everything I loved!" She raced after the demon sasuke not to far behind. He was trying to stop her this was to easy it had to be a trap.

"Sakura! Stop! This is exactly what she wants!" He yelled as loud as he could bit sakura still wasn't paying attention she wanted blood all's she could see is red as she finally was lead into a room filled with candle light.

"My, my, my, little cherry blossom you have grown! To bad your handsome boyfriend and you will die here tonight!" Karin laughed as she saw the look on her face. The hunters blood was boiling.

"He's not my boyfriend! And you will not be harming him! You will die here!" She screamed but Karin just shook her head.

"Oh sweetheart!" She beemed "I won't be the one hurting either of you...He will!" Karin looking behind sasuke as a dark figure started coming out of the shadows. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. His eyes were as dark as sasuke, but there was much more evil to him. He had longer hair that was slightly tied back to keep it out of his face. The evil that poured off of him, she knew it was the king of hell! Sakura was distracted and Karin took her chance she embedded a a long knife into sakuras stomach to watch her die slowly. Laughing the entire time she screamed.

"Ahhh!" Sakura cried out falling to her knees watching in disbelief, blood pouring out of her mouth, sasuke eyes went wide she was going to die.

"Sakura! No!" He started running towards her only to have a blade pass threw the middle of him  
"W-what..." He looked over to the shadow who had given him his death sentence. There was no way to get threw this one he had major internal damaging.

 _Sasuke...no..._  
Sakura tryed to yell but her voice wouldn't work she wimpered in pain staring at the only boy she's ever loved since the death of her parents.

"Little brother, how lucky for me to be the one who causes your death" the king looking over at sakura giving her a frightening smile.  
"I'll be waiting for you both in hell my dears!" And just like that the king and karin vanished.

 _Sasuke! No please no don't die I can't lose you to don't leave me_

Sasuke was coughing out blood laying on the ground he knew he didn't have long he looked over to see Sakura struggling to make it over to him. She was bleeding out  
He knew it.

"Sa..ku..ra" he tryed to speak as much as he could she finally made it to him and pulled him to her laying his head on her lap.

"Shh sasuke-kun. Don't speak save your strength I'll.. I'll get you out of here...youre not going to die on me... not today.." her tears were flooding her face She could barely see anymore, dizzy she held on to sasuke as much as she could.

"Sa..ku..ra... its... to late...for me.." She shook her head not wanting to hear those words.

"No sasuke no your not dying" She choked back a sob. Please please don't leave me please.

"Weak...As ever... annoying girl" he smiled up at her. He knew it was over. He started feeling the darkness pull at his sight.  
He accepted his death. He just wanted to see her smile one more time. His hand shaking reached for her face.  
" smile for me one more time" and she did well she tryed but she didn't want to believe this was the end... not for them...  
 _You'll be okay sasuke. Please I need you_

"Farwell sakura-chan" his hand dropped as his eyes fluttered shut. His last breath had already come. It was over he was gone leaving a sobbing girl who was destined to join him from the wound Karin gave her...

"SASUKE! NO!" She cried out before falling over starting to slip into the darkness herself.  
 _I guess this is really over..it's all my fault..._

"NARUTO I FOUND THE GIRL WE HEARD"  
 _Whose that?_  
"Dude she's alive! We gotta help her now!"  
 _I'm still alive_  
"What about him.."  
 _Sasuke-kun..._  
"Shit He's gone man"  
 _No l... I want to die... Please_  
The darkness washed over her as the two teens carried her out of the house. They brought her to the hospital where she flat lined twice. When she awoke 2 weeks later a Blonde man and A Burnett man sat in her room.

"Hey moron...look she's awake!" The blonde shouted.

"Where am i...Who are you?" Her voice was raspy and her throat burned when she spoke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is Kiba Inuzuka! We saved your life! Believe it!" The blonde was still shouting alerting the doctors that she woke up. Staring in disbelief..  
 _I should be dead...with him...together.._  
"Im...Sakura...Sakura Haruno"  
 _End flashback_

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN HOW LONG YOU GONNA BE IN THE SHOWERRR" Naruto was whinning again. His voice pulled her out of the memory she hated the most. The day she lost him..

The door started to wiggle. Sakura stared at the door horrified  
"NARUTO! Don't you dare open that door" oh if she could punch him right now she would. How dare he interupt her while she was taking a shower! She glanced over at the clock and the time read 630.  
 _Oh shit I've been in here for over an hour..No wonder why he's concerned!_

"Oh thank good your alive sakura-chan! Kiba! She's alive she spoke to meee!" Naruto was dancing around their room, jumping up and down while kiba smacked his palm to his forehead

"Of course she's alive you idiot. She's a girl they all took stupid long showers" he told him while laughing.

"HEY I HEARD THAT" sakura came out of the bathroom hair still wet in a purple and black tank top, she wore black shorts that hugged her curves. Kiba was staring at her, he found her beautiful in every way. He refused to say it out loud knowing her past with the uchiha boy.

"You okay sakura-chan?" Naruto noticed her eyes were red more than likely from crying. he knew it had been a year since karin almost got her again and almost four since he died. But he didn't want her to stay stuck on that idea. She needed to let him go. He was dead and there's no bringing back the dead.

"Oh yeah I'm good Naruto. Any word from kakashi? It's been a couple weeks sence we seen him" she hid her emotions from everyone but Naruto, kiba, and kakashi. Kakashi was like a father to her. Being 5'11 with silver hair he always covered one of his eyes but would never tell us why. We lived with him so that way we were never alone. We always had back up so nothing would happen like the night..I lost him.

"No but let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving! Naruto empathizing starving as he threw his shoes on. As they headed to the door it suddenly opened

"Well speak of the devil. Kakashi your late!" Kiba joked with him nudging him slightly

"Well you see I got lost on.."

"The road of life! We know!" The three of them said in unison.  
Sakura struggled to understand why kakashi had to disappear all the time he never told then what was going on and it was starting to bug the crap out of her.

"We are going for breakfast you coming?" Turning her head towards kakashi. Wanting to talk to him about where He had gone 3 weeks ago. He smiled underneath his mask. The girl who walked in with his boys 4 years ago had wormed her way into his heart. She was the daughter he never had.

"No thanks I have alot to do before i enjoy an outting, be safe I'll see you when you return" the trio headed for the door. Sakura slightly aggravated she wanted to get him to spill it and soon.

"Suit yourself old man! More food for me and kiba!" Naruto yelled running out the door. Dragging kiba and an irritated sakura with him slamming it shut.

 _Kids.. what am I ever going to do with you three. These last 3 weeks have been such a pain._  
He pulled out his notebook going over everything he had recently found out from the angel who refused to reveal himself to him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was the middle of the night when he heard a voice enter his mind  
 **Kakashi hatake?**  
"What the hell...whose there?" Grabbing his blade. It was made out of pure silver, it had different symbols over it to kill any evil creature in the world. It was about the length of his forearm. He and his team each had one of these blades. Specially handcrafted for the gifted hunters.

 **No need to be alarmed I do not intend to harm you. But you must believe I am an angel. I cannot reveal myself to you for my true form could destroy you.**

"What do you want from me? How do I know you're telling the truth" he was looking around trying to find the source of this voice in his head. He glanced into his adopted kids room to make sure they were okay.  
 _Sleeping still..good they don't need anymore stress right now_

 **Could we speak in private wouldn't want to wake your team up just yet.**

He had to think this over. One it could be a trap. Two he really didn't feel like dying tonight, and three these kids have already lost everyone they have ever cared about they don't need to lose him to..

 **I know you worry but I assure you I mean no harm. I wish to speak to you about the king of hell and the king of the cross roads. It's a matter only you and your family are equipped to control**

"Fine meet me in the clearing off of 49th and main in 20 mins. But I swear any tricks I'll kill you"

 **No tricks I swear**

He left the kids a note saying he had important business to attend to and would be back for some time. He assured the three that he would be okay, that it wasn't a dangerous manner. He would signal if he was in any danger. Giving the three one last look he walked out the door.

Out towards the clearing now he suddenly heard the voice again

 **my name is gaara. I'm sorry I freightend you before.**

"What is the meaning of this. I didn't even know angels existed."

 **We are a dying breed and we don't typically associate with humans but you and your team are of special importance**

"Enough of the small talk what is it that you want" he was glaring at nothing just hoping the so called angel could see his distaste for the situation.

 **No need for the hostility i assure you i mean you no harm. As you know kiba and Naruto both having special powers kiba being able to call open the wolf spirit for protection and Naruto being able to Harness the power of the kitsune locked inside. But sakura she has a special ability an ability of the arch angel tsunade. You must take her to tsunade to help her hone her power for see will save us all from the king of hell.**

"I don't understand what you mean. How could she have the power of an arch angel?" Kakashi very wary at this point didn't know what to believe.

 **She is of a long lost relative to lady tsunade. When she was a baby tsunade had a premonition of the child saving thr world and came to bestow her blessing on doing so she laced her own power within the baby. She is to save the world from an apocalypse unlike an other thousands of lives will be lost but she must be the victor.**

He had a hard time taking this all in. His sakura a Nephilim. They were told to him as a story but there was never any truth to it. Or so he thought.

 **I know it's difficult to understand but please believe me when I say she will save us all from the king of hell.**

"Okay I think I get that but what does this have to to with the king of the cross roads."

 **The demon who is the king of the cross roads was never supposed to be a demon. Nor was he supposed to die. He was ambushed and forced into hell we must save him.**

Now that had to be a joke once you were dead. You're dead there's no coming back from that.

"And how the he'll do you expect me to SAVE a demon that's impossible let alone bring him back to life. It's crazy"

 **Sakura can save him. That's all I can tell you. Good bye . lady tsunade will reveal herself to you when the time is right. Though take my warning if you refuse the help of tsunade this world will burn.**

 _End flashback_

* * *

How was he going to tell sakura and his team about this. He didn't even know how to get to the cross roads king. His head was spinning.

"I need a drink..Or 9" he grumbled walking out the door to find the nearest bar.

* * *

 **That's it for now! See ya later!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	3. Chapter 3

**so this chapters a bit shorter than my last one hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Maybe in another life_  
 _I could find you there_  
 _Pulled away before your time_  
 _I can't deal, it's so unfair_

 _And it feels, and it feels like_  
 _Heaven's so far away_  
 _And it feels, yeah, it feels like_  
 _The world has grown cold, now that you've gone away_

 _Leaving flowers on your grave_  
 _Show that I still care_  
 _Black roses and Hail Marys_  
 _I can't bring back, what's taken from me_

That song held so much meaning to sakura as her mind wandered on to the fallen uchiha. Her heart hurt so bad but she would never let it show.

She would always be weak in her eyes. Even some of sasukes final words was that she was weak and annoying. Pushing those thoughts away before the tears started pouring out.

She decided to hit up the new diner down the road with the boys she was awfully tired of eating ramen much to Narutos dismay. Plus she was in the mood for some flap jacks and bacon this morning. It was only a short walk from the apartment but she wished it would end soon her legs were sore.

"Did anybody else notice kakashi acting werid. Like somethings bothering him?" Kiba finally joining in on the conversation  
It didn't seem like kakashi to avoid them the way he was.

"Yeah he was acting pretty strange I mean gone for 3 week with no contact who does that? I would never not to you and sakura-chan. Believe It" Naruto sitting down at the blue booth in the corner of the diner. The table was a red with a black out line. While the seats were blue with white embroidery.

 _Sasuke..._  
The colors reminded sakura of the uchiha fan.  
 _Why won't you leave me to be alone in my misery. I know it was all my fault that you died...The past is the past and I can't change it._

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?" Naruto was looking at her with a heavy heart. He knew she was thinking about the guy they found dead on her lap four years ago. She refused to talk about him let alone tell them what happened all's they knew a demon had done it and she wanted revenge for his death

 _She hasn't been this down in forever. Sakura-chan please don't go back to that funk of yours. I'll miss your smile_

 _ **Pinkys thinking about someone? Oh so amusing**_

 _Shut it kurama. This isn't a joke._

 **Who cares who she's thinking about emotions are a burden anyways tell her to stop being a whine ass**

 _SHUT UP KURAMA_

Locking the 9 tailed kitsune demon in the deepest part of his mind. He had enough of his ridiculous antics. Always telling him he needs to get rid of emotions as well as others. He was an asshole but he got him out of trouble and death numerous times. He frist learned about the demon when he was 6 years old.

The people in his village set his foster home on fire trying to kill the demon spawn and when he didn't die the others stayed far away from until he met kakashi who knew all about it but chose to take him in anyways. He was eternally grateful for him and didn't feel alone anymore.

 _Sakura I'm sorry I wish i understood why you hurt so bad_. _I wish you'd tell me what happened that night._

Naruto sighed picking up his menu to distract himself from the sad pinkette.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?" Being interrupted from her thoughts of sasuke she looked over at Naruto.

"I'm alright nothing to worry about! I'm just over tired. what were we talking about again" it hadn't been a lie she usually never thinks about sasuke anymore but for some reason his memory would just not leave her alone today. She tryed to get her mind on something else as the waitress walked over to them.

"What'll it be darlings!?" Her name was selene she seem nice enough. She had a southern accent which different to the trio.

"Uh well take three coffees cream n sugar, the pink lady over there wanted pancakes and bacon, the blonde wanted waffles with powered sugar and chocolate sauce, and I'll just have a ham and cheese omlet" kiba not wanting to wait gave there orders. His eyes never leaving sakura

Shes a terrible liar. But if I push to hard I may get smacked. Why doesn't she ever talk about the day we found her...

 _Flashback_

Kakashi had sent the us into the next town to investigate a serious of people who had gone crazy and killed their family's all in the same way..decapitation and A werid symbol carved into their arms.  
After much digging around Naruto and I had determined it to be a banned of vengeful spirits who were murdered the same way on the edge of town.

"Naruto I found the house it's on 276 Yotura drive. If we leave the motel now well be there in 30 minutes. Then we can torch the bones and be down with this nightmare" I've always been great at finding old building something Naruto had trouble with

"Believe It! We're going to have such an easy night let's go Kiba" he was jumping up and down. On his way to the car.

 _Idiot, can never be serious about a mission. Oh well I'd miss the dumbass to much to get rid of him._

It was a thirty minute drive to get to the old abandoned house. It was a brick red color the shutters were falling off and the door was wide open. It was terrifyingly cold that night even though it was july.

 _Hmmm something's not right_

I gave Naruto a look, he knew I scenced more trouble than simply ghosts, there was a very dark energy in that building. We got out of the car grabbing our demon blades kakashi had specifically made for each of us. My blade had wolves through out the handle it was pure silver with markings to kill any evil creature we found ourselves taking on. Narutos blade had foxes through out the blade and the same markings as mine.

"Be prepared Naruto i really don't like this" I said cautiously walking towards the door. When all of a sudden I heard a girl scream.

"SASUKE! NO!"  
My eyes went wide. What the hell was going on in there  
"Kiba... was that real or just a ghost?" His eyes were just as wide as mine looking towards the door.

"I don't know dude. Look when we get inside I want you to go right and I'll go left be on your toes this could be a trap" I warned him but he rarely ever listens to me.  
"Understood kiba I don't want to end up ghost food tonight" I let a small laugh out Naruto always knew how to make a bad situation a light one.

We went through the doors nodding to each other and separated it didn't take me long before I found her. She was beautiful, even with that pink hair. My eyes darting around seeing blood every and some guy laying on her lap. They were both seriously injured if not dead.

"NARUTO I FOUND THE GIRL WE HEARD"  
Naruto came running in my direction as I went over to them. The girl was most definitely alive but not for long. Not if they left her there

"Dude she's alive! We gotta help her now!"  
I rushed to pick her up bridal style she was really light. My eyes searched her body noticing the pentacle tattoo that prevented possession.  
She's a hunter...But What was she hunting that did this..

"What about him.." Naruto looked down at the onyx haired man. His eyes were sad. A fallen brother even tho we did not know him hunters stuck together.

My eyes went down to the onyx haired guy on the ground he was gone. There was nothing we could do

"Shit He's gone man"  
 _End flashback_

* * *

 _Why are the both staring at me.. ugh can this food get here already._

It had gone quiet between the three for serveral minutes until there food and coffee arrived. Naruto was shoveling his food into his mouth, Kiba was doing the same. But sakura suddenly lost all her appetite. She had a bad feeling about this diner.

"Guys can we go now?" She looked at them pleading with her green eyes. They both looked at her questioningly.

"But why sakura-chan the foods great and you haven't even ate yet!" Naruto picked up her fork and tryed to force feed her. She took one look behind him where two men in dark brown trench coats were watching them. They both gave her a creepy smile. And flicked there eyes to be pure black.

 _Oh no no no...Demons. we need to get out now!_

"We need to go now you two let's go now. I'm serious this place isn't safe. We've got at least two demons in here" she whispered to her counter parts. The both gave her a small nod

"Who sakura-chan?" Naruto couldn't help but ask to find out how much danger they were really in.

"I will tell you after we are out of here you need to trust me on this one. I only see them for now but it doesn't mean were not surrounded" whispering again. They all got up leaving money on the table trying not to be suspicious making there way to the door. When two people stood in there way.

"Excuse us please" sakura trying to be as nice as possible but they wouldn't move. They flashed a trio that same sickening grin they have all come to loath.

 _SHIT WE'RE SURROUNDED_

"I don't think so" the entire diner was laughing at them. They could easily kill all these demons and they are ready to. Sakura went to plunge her knife into the demons non existing heart when a very certain voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Well if it isn't my brothers old play toy. Back from the dead I see. Well this just got more fun

* * *

 **The song in the beginning is gone away bu fiver finger death punch which is a cover of the offsprings song.**

 **I hope you guys like the story so far. Again I'm sorry the chapter is short**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, these last couple of chapters are building on to the real adventure. This is a sasu/saku fanfic. I promise it's just going to be a while till it gets to that point.**  
 **Well enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Well if it isn't my brothers old play toy. Back from the dead I see. Well this just got more fun" smirking as I seen the pinkette turn a ghost white. She slowly turned to look at me. I can feel the anger and fear pouring out of her.

 _How she managed to survive I'll never know Karin said she took care of her I'll have to put her on the rack for this one. Her screams of pain will be my satisfaction for her failures_.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but my sakura-chan would never be around a demon scum like you!" Turning my head in his direction I scoffed at him this little blonde haired brat obviously has no idea who I am or what her past with me is.  
Although he has a strong energy to him.. almost dark. Dark like mine. _He may be of some use to me after all._

"I see you found two more hunters to bring to their deaths like you did with your precious sasuke-kun" she looked up at me with wide eyes that bore anger.

"Go to hell you bastard!"  
 _Awww she's ready to cry how adorable. Makes me want to cut those pretty little eyes right out of her head_

"How do you think sasuke will react when he finds out you're working with new hunters. Especially one who has some dark energy to him. Have you forgotten everyone around you dies?" Eyeing Naruto intently.

 _She's looking at me like I've grown three heads. Stupid girl! Hahaha oh how it excites me! the way she looks at me with such hatred_.  
As twisted grin slipping to my face as I lick my lips.  
 _No wonder my brother kept her so close. I wonder how much she could please me. I could put her on my torture rack and rape her while my brother watches. It'll be my best punishment yet._

"Sasukes soul is in heaven where you can't hurt him anymore." She looks at me with confidence.

 _To bad. I'll have to leave before I can bring her to hell. Next time cherry blossom._

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Stupid girl. I am the king of hell after all I do as I please" smirking, but my time is almost up i have business to attend to.

Her eyes widened with shock "No you couldn't have..."

She looked absolutely destroyed. Her pain turned me on more with each passing state.

 _You'll be my little whore soon._

"Until we meet again sakura-chan" I grinned at my slaves as I beckoned them to join me in hell commanding them to murder their host before leaving. One more goodbye present to my soon to be slut.

* * *

 _Why is that shithead staring at me?_

 _ **I think he can see me idiot. He may try to use you for his own personal gain.**_

My head snapped towards sakura when her voice broke me out of speaking with kurama

"Sasukes souls is in heaven you can't hurt him anymore" at least she has that knowing her partner is away from this monster.

 _This must be the demon that attacked her four years ago and killed her partner.. He has the darkest energy I have ever seen..it's kind of scary._

 ** _He's sure cocky. Come on Naruto let's have some fun. Just let me out for a little I'll have him on his knees in no time_**

Kurama has a point, if i let him out itll be over in a blink of an eye, but i dont know if ill be able to control him...id rather not destroy half the town for just one demon. I decided agasint it for now but im keeping my guard up, I gave kiba a look, we must protect sakura at all cost i inwardly told him and he seemed to understand.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. Stupid girl. I am the king of hell after all I do as I please." A shocked expression came across my face.

 _Wait what did he just say. He can't be serious how could he have brought her partner to hell._

 ** _As he said idiot he's the king of hell. He trap whatever soul he wants in hell.. Guess he took pinkys partner._**  
 _Yeah I realize that. He caused her pain and now he's causing her more... I'LL KILL HIM_

 _ **That's the spirit now let me out!**_

I looked over at sakura-chan. She never deserved this. Always so kind to everyone, looking out for everyone besides her self. I could feel my blood boil hearing the devastation in her voice

"No you couldn't have..."

I started shaking the anger ready to roll put of me. Just as I was about to take kurama on his offer and destroy this bastard for hurting sakura-chan so bad he spoke once more.

"Until we meet again sakura-chan"

And like that he was gone.

* * *

"No!"

I fell to my knees as the king of hell left. Watching his followers kill each of there host between the blood and bones cracking from the necks there was no way to save any of them.. we failed because i let my emotions get in the way. Tears falling from my face. I slammed my fist into the ground several times possibly braking a finger or two

"Sasuke...I'm sorry...He took you to hell...and I couldn't save you...I'm so fucking sorry." I choked out between sobs.

I starred at my two companions i knew they had questions...i knew i had to answer...I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. Both of them telling me it was alright, and there's was nothing i could have done...

 _Naruto...kiba...if only you knew it was my fault he died that night.._

Both the boys continued to hug me as I let all my emotions out. Every emotion I hid for four years.

"Do you wanna get outta here sakura?" Kiba had a concerned look towards me hes never seen me like this... it had worried him

"Come on sakura-chan let's go home, we don't want to be here when the cops show up that's for sure."

I eyes the dead bodies mumbling an apology and a fair well before the boys walked me out of the diner.

* * *

The walk back to the apartment was brisk. Nobody was talking or paying attention to each. The three companions just wanted to get home and quick.

As soon as they walked into the door they set devil's traps and poured salt around the windows. They needed to pack and leave they couldn't stay there knowing the demons have found their home.

Kakashi walked in to the apartment as his team was packing. Eyeing the house noticing it was more protected from the supernatural than before.

"Going somewhere without me?" He asked making all three jump at the sound of his voice.

"Kakashi sensei! Glad to see you! Now if you don't mind let's get the hell outta here!" Naruto running around to pack the last of his belongings. It wasn't much just some clothes and his ramen. They packed light, this wasn't the frist time they had to uproot and leave.

"I see you must have ran into the same trouble I did, demons invading the whole town?" You couldn't tell from his calm voice but he was genuinely worried about his team.

He looked over at sakura noticing she was distraught. Whatever had happened was affecting her the most.

"Yeah we need to go now but where do we go?" Kiba thinking about all the places they could go.

"I vote for a vacation in Florida!" Naruto yelled. Hoping somebody would agree with him for once.

"It be nice to get away from this hell hole" sakura barely above a whisper said back to Naruto in which he grinned that big goofy grin of his.

"Than it's settled here we come Florida!

"Ugh i am going to smell like wet dog Naruto!" Kiba smacking him over the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Naruto rubbing his head grinning sheepishly. As the trio got into kibas car. It was a dark cherry red 1969 Pontiac GTO judge with an upgraded v6 engine

"You coming kakashi sensei?" Kiba yelled out the drivers side window

"Yeah I'll be taking my car tho. You can't drive for crap." Teasing kiba with a smile under his mask. He stepped into his deap blue1969 COPO Camaro.

"WE'LL SEE OLD MAN! WE WILL KICK YOUR WIMPY CARS BUTT" Naruto and kiba are always up for a race.

"Its your funeral boys" kakashi grinned

Gone away had begun to play on the radio as they pulled out of the little town in Michigan they called home sakura still lost in her thought as they boys argued about who controlled the radio.

 _Sasuke...I hope your brother just said those things to get in my head...there's No way you could be in hell...right?_

* * *

 **The ending has a bit of a lighter tone to it but oh well hope you enjoyed**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter**

* * *

The drive from Michigan to Florida was a long one. About 1400 miles, 21 hours if they drove non stop.

The boys had been arguing about who was going to drive and who was going to control the radio. Kiba didn't want to let the wheel or radio control go to Naruto but he was determined. Naruto was tired of listening to 80s music. They both fixed this car more times than sakura could count. So they considered it their car not just kibas. But that didn't stop them from arguing.

Between the both of them arguing sakura was unable to rest, she knew none of them were equipt to keep driving it had been 8 hours when they finally reached Kentucky.

Sakura had barely said anything the entire time unless she had to use the lady's room or was in desperate need of an energy drink. It was 9 at night and Sakura conflicted she could really use a smoke at this point, it had been four years since she touched a cigarette.

They pulled into a gas station 2 miles into Kentucky, Kiba and Naruto got out to stretch their legs and fill the gas tank. Naruto looked over to see kakashi pulling in.

"Hey old man! We're gonna stop at a motel tonight, we all need sleep, there's one up the road!" Kiba yelled over to him quickly before going inside the gas station to grab a drink. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, followed behind him.

Naruto grabbed a code red, kiba grabbed a voltage, sakura a sweet tea, and kakashi grabbed a 6 pack of beer. As they all went to the counter Naruto eyed kakashi questioningly.

"Drinking again? Better share! I need one after today!" Naruto poking fun at his gray haired sensei.

"Ugh go grab two more 6 packs we're going to need them." He sighed these kids were going to break his bank.

The boys paid for there stuff and waited for sakura to grab her soda.

The cashier, Sasori, had bright red hair and a muscular build. He immediately recognized them and masked his energy when the four had come in, not wanting to cause a seen. He wasn't ready to die yet.

He had barely acknowledge the boys but the pinkette sparked his interest. He thought she was gorgeous and knew why his master was so interested in her now.

"Hey hun, what can I do for ya?" He gave her an akward smile.

Frowning at the red headed man, she sighed.  
"Just the soda, a pack of Newports and A lighter please" her voice was still barely above a whisper but Sasori could hear her perfectly as if No one else was around.

"Alright love that'll be 11.32" she handed him 12 and told him to keep the change.

As they walked out the boys were staring at sakura as she lit her frist smoke in four years. She was actually enjoying feeling the nicotine high. She cocked her head to the left as the boys mouths fell wide open.

"What you never seen a girl smoke before?" She wasn't in a good mood to be lectured about how smoking was bad for you.

"No we just never knew you did..."Kiba looked at her frowning. It wasn't that he was disappointed that she did, it came more as a shock.

"I smoked for years.. i quit for years ago and recent circumstances have made me want them again...Can we just go to the motel now..I want to go to sleep" she refused to look any of them in the eyes. She knew they were not happy about her smoking again.

She glanced back towards the cashier, she noticed him still staring at them and frowned. She had an uneasy feeling about him.

"Guys can we go now.." She said not taking her eyes off the cashier

"Something the matter sakura" kakashi was following her gaze towards the cashier, not understanding what the issue was, he didn't seem to be a threat.

"Somethings just not right, I can feel it" she hurriedly go into the car making the others follow her.

Even as they drove away sakura felt like a knife was turning in her gut.

* * *

After the hunters drove out of the parking lot. I looked down on the floor behind the counter the real cashier lay dead with his heart ripped out.

 _Just when we thought these bastards were dying out they have to come back._  
 _Well at least I got to watch the life fade out of this pitiful humans eyes._

I quickly slit his throat over a bowl to summon Itachi. He was not going to like this. Painting the king of hells summoning circle in blood I chanted

"Et vocavi te in terra viventium. I vocare te regem inferno, dona mihi coram te, et vocavi te"

The earth shook with fear, everything on the walls quickly fell to the floor, I blinked my eyes and there my master was standing.

"Why have you summoned me. Don't you know i dont have time for your petty bullshit. If you fucked up im not cleaning your mess up." he was ready to snap my neck. I could see it in his eyes.

"Uh sir, the pinkette and her companions were here, they didn't notice me but before I kill them I wanted to inform you of my intentions" he looked at me with, his attitude suddenly changing.

"Sasori, do not kill them. Not yet. Watch them, find out what there planning, report there every move to me"

 _Man if looks could kill I'd be dead 6 times over_

"But sir, there hunters, I don't have a death wish if they catch.." He interrupted me before i could fully voice my argument.

"Are you questioning me, YOUR KING, sounds to me you already have a death wish Sasori" he had that look in his eyes again.. the same one he gives anyone he is about to kill.

"No sire, I'll do whatever pleases you, I apologize for my mistreatment" _hopefully that worked, ugh every since he became the king of hell he forgets were a team_

"Good, now go before anyone catches you" and just with a blink of my eyes he was gone again.

"Ugh...mental note...Don't ever do that again...pompous prick" I mumbled to myself leaving my lovely dead cashier to be found by local authorities.

* * *

A couple miles up the road lay the yakasi motel and across from it was the moonshiners bar. Sakura looked around as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"Anyone else notice were at a cross roads?" She questioned the boys seeing that kakashi flinched a little when she mentioned cross roads.

"Kakashi I'm sure it's nothing, there are tons of cross roads I don't think anyone around here would be dumb enough to do that" kakashi sighed opening his beer chugging it down and grabbing another one.

"Sensei! We're not even in the motel room yet...Save some for me and kiba too!" Naruto grabbing two beers and throwing one at kiba. Sakura wasn't a beer drinker she liked vodka scotch any hard liquor and after today that bar was looked very enticing.

Kakashi paid for the four bedroom motel room and openend door 42 for them to get it. It was a decent size but smelt like it could use a deep cleaning. The walls were an ugly green color with yellow trim, the bathroom was an okay size but it would have to do. Sakura claimed the bed closest to the door in case she decided to leave she wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Sakura-chan, sakuraaaaaaaaa" Naruto sang already half in the bag. Grabbing her arm. "Dance with meee sakuraaa"

"Moron get off me" she pulled her arm away and Naruto went to reach for her again but ended up grabbing her breast

It was almost as if everything froze right there. Sakura sent a fist right into his face and Naruto flew across the room. Kiba was laughing hysterically at the situation.

"Oh man hahaha Naruto hahaha you got your ass whooped!"

"Its not funny Kiba" Naruto who now was defiantly sober was holding his bleeding nose

"Naruto, it is a little funny and you've had that coming" kakashi had a smirk under his mask.

Sakura was absolutely pissed at this point.  
"I'm going to the bar don't you dare folow me." She stalked out of the room and across the road.

"Remind me never to get her mad enough to hit me" kakashi muttered to the boys as he sat on his bed. "Well let's not let these beers go to waste guys, she'll be fine over there" eyeing sakura the entire time until she disappeared into the bar.

* * *

The bar was of decent size, plenty of booths, mahagony wood tables and the actual bar was black granite with black bar stools, the only issie was the obnoxious men yelling about the football game on tv.

I sat down at the bar when the waitress named Amy came up to me, she was wearing a skimpy top that showed her stomach and was two small for her breasts and booty shorts, unlike me I wore skin tight black jeans with a blue shirt that slightly fell off my shoulders.

"What'll it be" the bartender said with unnecessary force.

"Double Scotch little ice" I bit my tongue trying not to snap at her. Her attitude was unneeded I'm not in the mood. As I downed my shot I over heard two people talking, I'm usually not one to butt in but I couldn't help but listen, it was better than listening to the other idiots yelling about there team losing.

"Neji, it's been two months, we've tracked them to here and then just nothing... like they've vanished into thin air. There's nothing else I can do..." an older women possibly around the age of kakashi. She had long black hair and beautiful red eyes. Her lips were formed into a deep frown.

"Kurenai we can't make a demon deal, you'd only have ten years..." my eyes went wide

 _Oh no I gotta stop this before it's too late._

"I DON'T CARE NEJI. SHE MAY BE YOUR COUSIN BUT I RAISED HER." She looks absolutely devastated..

 _What's dead should stay dead...doesn't she understand..._  
I ordered two more shots knowing I was going to have to stop this. Just like any other job.

 _Just when I thought we were going on vacation_

"I couldn't protect her it's my fault,she's been captured, she's not dead neji I would know it" she was starting to shake years starting to fall from her eyes

"We'll find her Kerunai, please don't do this, your drunk.." he's pleading with her.

"Get away from me neji I'm doing this!" He just looked at her, his eyes betraying him, he wasn't going to ever forgive himself.

 _I'll wait in the bushes and kill the cross roads demon before she can finish the deal... who ever took the girl I can help her find them..._

I abruptly paid for my shots and walked out the door. The brown haired man who was named neji was staring at me as I walked out the door. I hid in the nearest bush at the crossroads.

I watched as the woman named Kurenai, began the summoning ritual. She began digging a hole in the dead center of the crossroads and burying a box containing a picture of herself wishing some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat.

"Inferiorum facere homo scelestus animal ex mors flamma velle capere tuus admodum spirits,

Everto of quadrivium ego citatus you. I votum paciscor quod willagree ut ullus terms vos addo ut me spirit ostendo vestri iam!"

Stupid, what are you doing. Evoking a crossroads demon...

She looked around for the demon after when it appears behind her.

"Well look it's kurenai, to what do I owe this unpleasant meeting for" the demon seethed at her

 _I will stop this.._

"I want to make a deal...my soul.. to bring my little girl back" she looked at the demon with pleading eyes.

"Hmmm your sole... Well kurenai if I take you off the board my master will be pleased" she started to move closer to kurenai as I jumped out of the bushes running towards the demon with my knife pulled out. Neither of them noticed me at frist, I plunged my knife deep into the back of the demons throat. The demon started shaking as a bright yellow light emitted from it.

"No!" Kurenai yelled at me

"You don't have to make a deal with a demon to get your daughter back." My breathing was uneven I hadn't realized I was buzzed.

"Who the fuck are you to do that to me! I have been looking for two months that was my only chance!" She went to take a swing at me but I caught her punch swung her arms behind her and restrained her on the ground.

"Listen, my name is sakura, I am a hunter, I can help you" trying to reason with her when I heard two separate voices

"Sakura-chan!"  
"Kurenai!"

I watched Naruto and kiba run out of the motel towards me, the man named neji was now in front of me with a gun pointed at me. Naruto pulled out his gun, pointing at neji.

"Lower your weapon fool or I shoot your demon slut" neji seethed at Naruto

"DEMON SLUT? YOU FUCKING MORON WE'RE HUNTERS" Naruto was yelling so loud that Kakashi finally walked out of the hotel.

Neji cocked his gun still aiming it at my head. "Bullshit let my partner go now!" Finger on the trigger.

Kiba pulled out his gun now pointing it at kurenai "I'm pretty sure YOU'RE the demon whores" cocking his gun.

"All of you put your weapons down now! Sakura let kurenai go!"

Neji wide eyes as this gray haired mystery man knew his partners name, started lowering his gun  
Kiba and Naruto looked at each before giving each a nod and lowering there weapons. I let kurenai go offering my hand to help her up. She swatted away my hand still pissed off at me for ruining her shot to get her daughter back. She looked over at kakashi tears in her eyes.

"Kakashi...I thought you were dead..."

 _This is going to be a long night_

I sighed as I lit a cigarette.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Sorry about the cliff hanger :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Kakashi...I thought you were dead..."

It was almost as time had stopped around us. I had barely noticed the pink hair girl light a cigarette.

Kakashi, my old partner, the hair haired asshole, was here in the flesh. I had been told he was dead for the last 10 years. It was impossible for him to be here...

 _Flashback_

North Carolina  
October 13th 2000

I decided to stay in with hinata tonight as everyone went out to hunt. She was only 13 and did not like the hunter life. Thats particularly why i was in charge of her, her father wanted nothing to do with, and i couldn't just leave her stranded with no home so I promised to keep her safe.

Kakashi, and shikamaru had gone out for a simple hunt three or four vampires, should be nothing for them.

Shikamaru only being 14 was one of the smartest best strategist I have ever seen. He was tall for his age 5'8, with the mind of a 50 year old hunter. So I trusted they would all be fine.

It had been hours and I was getting worried, I had a gut wrenching feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"K-kurenai sensei I'm s-sure they are o-okay" the little voice of hinata broke out dead silence.

"I'm sure you're right hinata I am always such a worry wart." But I knew something had gone wrong.

I looked over at the dark blue haired girl, she was very petite for her age, only standing at 5ft, she wore simply khaki pants and a bank tang top.

 _She would never make it alone in this world._

I waited another hour before I called kakashi's phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"Kakashi you brain dead idiot call me back now! Or so help me..."

That's when shikamaru burst in the door, heavily cut and bruised, blood pouring out of his left arm, he had a black eye and his pants were ripped up the side showing another large gash.

"K-kurenai...help" as he dropped to the floor. His breathe labored. I ran over as fast as I could, the start closing his wounds.

"Shika where is Kakashi?! What the hell happenend!" I was forcing back tears, but i knew of he was here he had to be gone..

"Kurenai...I'm sorry...he...he didn't make" and with that shikamaru passed out on me.

 _This can't be happening it was only supposed to be 3 or 4 vamps. No no no_

"NO, HE'S NOT GONE SHIKA NO, YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME EITHER!"

 _end flashback_

"Oh? But I am here aren't i?" He said smiling underneath his mask.

"But...how?! This is absolutely impossible, shika watched you die!" Kurenai screamed at him "You must be a demon, this is all just a trick!"

"Kurenai, you need to calm down I'm not a demon I am me, you boy with the brown hair, throw holy water on me" Neji threw holy water on kakashi and to kurenai's shock it did nothing.

"Listen why don't you two come to the motel room. I'll explain everything when we're in private."

Kakashi help a still baffled kurenai up and started walking over to the motel, kiba still was keeping an eye on neji he didn't trust him, neji trusted none of them and kept his gaurd up, Naruto went over to sakura to make sure she was alright, they were all trying to figure out each other while walking to the motel.

As they approached the door kakashi looked over at his team  
"Why don't you four get acquainted while Kurenai and myself have a private conversation inside"

"But kakashi sensei..." Naruto whined.

"Naruto, he means it for once just listen" sakura chimmed in before an argument took place between them.

Kakashi took kurenai inside and locked the door.

Sakura turned to the three boys "so I guess we'll start with introduction, this is Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Im Sakura Haruno

Neji turned his head towards Sakura, "The Sakura?, the one who used to travel with sasuke uchiha before..."

"Yes, until his death he was...my partner"

His eyes shown he felt for her.  
"I'm sorry for your loss he was a great hunter we heard stories of you two defeating all sorts of evil and barely getting a scratch, I'm neji hyuga..sorry about the misunderstanding, I had thought you were the demon kurenai summoned to...make a deal.'

Sakuras eyes held straight, she showed no emotion. She wasn't going to show her weakness in front of someone she didn't know.

"He was the best. But yes I know she was trying to make a deal. I over heard you two in the bar and killed it before the deal could be finished. It was very stupid of you to not do it yourself, who ever you are looking for it's not worth selling your soul, on that note what's dead, stays dead."

Naruto and kiba stared at sakura her voice was cold, and dead, they knew the topic of sasuke was a hard subject of hers but never once did she sound so emotionless about it.

"I agree but you got to it before I had realized she was already summoning it. I thank you for saving her but who were looking for and will find is not dead. Her name is hinata hyuga. My cousin. She was taken by werewolves as bait for us. We tracked them to here but we've been here for two weeks with no leads." Neji noticed her sudden emotionless tone and decided not to ask how her old partner was killed, instead he gave her the information to see if they'd have any insight.

"We'll help you find her! And save her!" Naruto chipped in, kiba looking at him and shaking his head.

"Naruto how do you expect to do that" kiba inquired. "We've been in town for like 2 hours dude we have no information on what there looking for"

"I could always search the internet for possible links it may take awhile but I'll have to wait until kakashi let's us back in" sakura lit another cigarette, she couldn't help it, she didn't believe hinata could be alive it was completely uncharacteristic for werewolves to take hostages. They quickly kill their meal.

Naruto, and Kiba held their heads on the door to listen in to Kakashi and Kurenais conversation. I could hear though I was far from the door. Those two were just plan noisey.

* * *

Kakashi pulled kurenai inside and locked the door. She was heavily sobbing at this point. She put her hand to kakashi cheek than pulled it back and smacked him as hard as she could.

 _SMACK_  
"How could you make me think you were dead this whole time!" She went to go hit him again but he caught it this time.

"I'm gonna have a bruise till next year if you keep hitting" he had a joking tone to his voice, a light smile on his face, he had missed kurenai, and understood exactly why she's was pissed, it had been ten years after all.

"You asshole! How can you joke right now! Do you know I died inside that night...when...when shika said you were ripped apart...how much I fucking cried...and you're still smiling at me! Don't act like I can't tell under that damned mask, do you know how many people still morn your death! How could you keep us all in the dark like that!? Shikamaru was a fucking wreck. He wouldn't hunt he wouldn't find cases, he just sat in his room trying to figure out how you two were ambushed, how could he have let that happen to YOU!?" She was in hysterics at this point, ranting on to Kakashi about how he should have just came home, how people couldn't believe the famed hunter went down so easy.

"Kurenai listen to me and I'll tell you everything but you need to calm down I understand how you must feel, I wanted to tell you guys I was still alive, but I would have put you all in danger if I did." Kurenai only heard what she wanted to hear at this point from Kakashi.

"You can NEVER understand how I felt. My heart was ripped out and shredded, I cried for months thinking I should have gone out with you that night. I don't understand shikamaru WATCHED you being ripped apart!" Kakashi knew she was right but if she just heard him out she would understand. There was more to what happened that night.

"Are you done with your rant now? Can I explain myself" still with a light tone in his voice. Kurenai nodded hesitantly waiting for him to tell her he faked his own death just to spite her, since he knew about her feelings for him.

"Alright so here's what happenend..."

 _Flashback_  
North Carolina  
October 13th 2000

Shikamaru and I were heading to an old abandoned plastic factory that supposedly held a small nest. 3 to 5 vamps nothing to big. Kurenai had opted to stay in tonight thinking she wasn't needed.

"Kakashi how long do think this will take us, this seems like a such a drag" shikamaru as lazy as he seemed was one of the most skilled and prosuctive hunters I've ever met. He had an amazing track record for these kinds of missions.

I smiled underneath my mask.  
 _Always ready to go home_

"We will go home soon and have a good game of poker okay?"

He smiled "sounds like a deal...we're here by the way"

I looked up to see the abandoned factory, it was really run down, blown out windows, the doors were beat up, most were boarded up. It looked horrible from the outside.

 _I can only imagine how bad it is on the inside._

We quietly snuck in so we were not heard, machetes out, we were ready to chop some heads off tonight.

The inside was actually well managed it looked liveable I'm there with carpets drapes, pictures hung on the wall, statues along the walls, almost like we were in a grand castle.

 _Little odd for a small nest to have all of these things._

We were walking around looking foir the vamps for at least ten minutes when I realized we had been walking in a loop something wasn't right about this.

That's when I realized we were about to walk into a witch's hex, but it was to late, shikamaru and I walked in to the hex which was booby trapped, I lifted my head band revealing my sharingan, and broke myself out of the witch's hex. It had been to late for shikamaru he had suffered tremendous damage from the hex and was already on the ground. I could hear him yelling to me and how the vamps were going to pay for my death.

 _Damnit shikamaru I need to find this witch to undo the curse._

I found a stair case and carefully walked up the stairs, I didn't even make it half way when I was greeted by a witch. She swung her hand up and I was immediately stuck to the wall. I could easily get out of it with my sharingan but I wanted to play along.

The witch must have been between 3 and 4 hundred years old. She had bright long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was rail thin and about 5'ft7. The power that radiated off her was intense, stronger than I hace ever felt from a witch before.

"Hunter" she seethed, she was not happy that I was here.

"Why must you bother me, ino yamanaka, all of the damned souls i have to deal with hunter scum. How you got out of my spell is beyond me...maybe it's that sharingan you have" She flared her nose at me getting ready to slam me into oblivion.

"I just want to make a deal with you" my breathing was now labored, I hadn't noticed the large gash in my stomach until now.

"Deal? Now why on earth would I make a deal with the likes of YOU, kakashi hatake." She was laughing at me now.

"Listen everyone thinks this is a vamps nest, what if we could make them believe the vamps here are dead than no one would bother you again." I could see a look of interest in her eyes.

"No one bother me again huh...Alright You got my attention" she was still glaring at me.

"my friend down there, hes stuck in your spell, if you make him believe that all the vamps are dead But take him out of the spell no one would have a reason to come here anymore" it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open I was losing alot of blood.

Please take this deal...if shikamaru doesn't get out of here he will die...

"Hmmm.." the witch pondered. It be nice to be left alone, she wasnt a fan of hunters. I don't think many people are. On the other hand she could just continue to kill them...But she was getting tired of cleaning out the blood in her walls.

"Alright but one condition. To him you are dead. And you STAY dead. You must leave here and never return. If I catch you back in North Carolina ever again I will find everyone you care about and I'll take a bath in their blood" she was now laughing at me. Her terms were ridiculous but I had to agree with them.

 _Anything to keep then safe and alive._

"Fine...I'm dead.."

 _I'm sorry... shikamaru, kurenai, hinata...I'm so sorry_

With a wave of her hand I heard shikamura get up and run out of the factory.

 _Good bye my dearest friends, I'll miss you_

"Its done, now LEAVE" she yelled and all of a sudden I was back outside. And like a coward I ran.

 _End flashback_

"Oh...my...god...so it was never vamps...and shika was just...seeing things.." Kurenai was in shock. She reached for the bed to sit down.

"Kakashi... you could have wrote..." Her voice was betraying her.

"No I couldn't I had to let you move on from me." Kakashi wore a sad smile. He knew he broke her heart. But he had to do it...she got to live another day.

Kurenai wrapped her arms around Kakashi and sobbed, all her bottled up emotions, coming out between the loss of kakashi, hinata on danger, and finding out kakashi was still alive had her head all over the place. After 20 minutes of her just sobbing into his cheat, kakashi finally broke the silence

"So what brings you to Kentucky and why was sakura holding you down?" He questioned intently sakura never did anything rash even if she was drunk.

"Oh kakashi, she was right to, I tryed to make a demon deal, she stopped the deal and held my unstable ass down" she looked down not as wanting to see his disappointed eyes.

"Now why were you doing a crossroads deal, what about hinata she'd be a wreck if you only had ten years left and shikamaru would lecture you constantly..'

"That's just it kakashi...hinata...I was trying to get her back...she's been captured... by warewolves..."

His eyes went wide, like sakura he thought there was no way she could still be alive, unless they turned her.

"Kurenai...you know as well as I do l, she's either dead or one of them now...I'm sorry.." his eyes showed empathy, it was like losing a daughter to him.

"No...she's alive...they have her call me so I know...there taunting me... they think I have some sort of important necklace of theres... the lore on it is that which ever warewolf that has it is his possession will half the strength on an alpha and be able to shift on a dime... But I don't have this necklace...and they won't give her back to me unless I get it.. I can't find them I tryed...I keep coming up empty handed.." the crying came right back. Kakashi held her tighter. Not sure of he believed hinata to be alive but he didn't want to hurt kurenai anymore than she was.

"Its alright, we will find her..I promise..."

* * *

 **Alright finally were getting on track. I swear this will be a sasuke/sakura fic, like I said there is going to be alot of build up before that happens! Thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Well enjoy**

* * *

"Its alright, we will find her..I promise..." kakashi tryed to hold his uncertainty back, he wasn't sure they could fix this without whatever that necklace was but if anyone could dig dirt up on it, it would be sakura.

The only issue he saw was that sakura was not a compassionate person to strangers, she was always straight to the point. Kurenai needed a little compassion right now and he was bringing in the opposite

"I need to unlock the door kurenai, you are going to need all the help you can get, the hunters I have with me are some of the best I've ever met, please let us help you"

Kurenai looked up at Kakashi her lips were trembling, she missed him so damn much but she knew he was right, this wasn't the time, if he had faith in these hunters well what more could she lose.

"Alright...you're right, there has to be something we can do...together

"You have to understand one thing though kurenai, I have a very skilled, very unemotional hunter, her name is Sakura, she has no filter and will tell you if this is a suicide mission, you need to keep your temper down"

Kurenais eyes went wide "You mean THE sakura haruno, sasuke uchihas teammate? I've heard stories about those two, two of the most ruthless hunters ever, I thought they both died! Where's the uchiha boy? Last thing I heard he refused to be without her. Oh man no wonder she had me on my ass as quick as she did"

Kakashi sighed kurenai had the attention span of a squirrel sometimes,  
"it's too long of a story and not mine to tell, Sasuke is dead, that's all I can say, now im gonna let them in do not start asking questions we need to focus on hinata"

Kurenai nodded her head, she knew hinata was the main priority, but she had so many questions, the rumors of sasuke and sakura were known everywhere, how just two of them obliterated nests, but the rumors of there deaths forced hunters out of there "happy lives" and most to their deaths..

Kakashi unlocked the door and opened it. As the door swung open Naruto and kiba fell through the door way. The scrambled to their feet blushing knowing they had both been caught. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly laughing, kiba was looking down at his feet.

"Hehe kakashi sensei...I guess we got caught huh" kakashi shook his head at Naruto

"Sakura, uh Neji, you to coming in? I'm sure kurenai would like to fill all of us in about what happens with hinata" Sakura put out her smoke, Neji and her walked in the motel room all eyes were now on kurenai.

"Well it all started..."

 _Flashback_  
2 months ago  
April 13 2010

It was getting closer to midnight, tonight was the full moon, if the warewolves were to be out any night if would be tonight.

Hinata had been improving on her training, I knew she hated this life but i refused to lose anyone ever again. Us hunters are a dying breed after all.

Tonight was supposed to be an easy night, no killing, just going to the bar to get some info on their nest. I was sending hinata in, she was 23 now and had really filled out into her body, which was great to get those drunk dogs talking.

"Kurenai...d-do I have to...w-what if I screw it up a-again" she was always a timid girl but I need to get out of that. It's a kill or be killed world now.

"Of course you will be fine and if not I'll be there I promise!" I reassured her, if only I had known what was going to happen in the next 3 minutes...

I watched hinata go in l, she had special eyes like most hyugas, they could see who was human and who was not. They called it the byakugan, there was more to it but hinata was not one to talk about her heritage.

Everything seemed to be going fine until I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and blacked out..

I awoke several hours later to find the metal pole that nailed me in the head and a letter.

 **We have the girl, you have The moonlight amulet. If you don't find it. Give it up or she dies.**

 **Tick tock you have three months.**

 _End flashback_

"So you see it's all my fault! She didn't want to do it and I made her. She was kidnapped on my watch" Kurenai started sobbing.

Sakura, unfortunately couldn't feel for her like she wanted to, she knew anything she was about to see was going to be harsh.

"You're right it is your fault, now suck it up and put your big girl panties on, you need to be strong, we have 3 weerks left to find this stupid amulet and get the girl."

Naruto and kiba stared at sakura,  
"damn girl could you be any meaner"

kiba had a small smile on his face he knew sakura ment well, and she was trying but it was going to be all cupcake and lollipops sakura was on a mission now.

"We've been looking for it, there is no records any where of it" neji, had a know it all attitude, and sakura was determined to prove him wrong.

"Did you search the internet for the amulet or any leads on the wolves, what about lying to them?" Neji shot sakura an annoyed look.

"Of course we did, do we look like morons to you, we have one of the smartest minds constantly looking online trying to find anything and nothing was coming up. He would have called us if anything was found! " Neji was absolutely pissed at sakura, her tone was aggravating him, he was no child and he wasn't new to the life, she has no right to treat him that way.

"Hey, hey guys, we don't need to fight, were all fighting the same fight here guys please don't fight, sakura-channn come on he's not worth it" Naruto was just trying to defuse the situation but he only made it worse

"Not worth it?! Ill have you know I am a hyuga! One of the strongest, and best hunters to come out of my clan! What are you? A damned fox with the brain of a cantaloupe!" Neji seethed at Naruto, kiba was not having some pompous pretty boy talk to Naruto like that.

"He may be a damn fox like you say but at least he doesn't have a vagina like you, you goddamn pussy!" Sakura, now that the attention was off of her had already backed out of the fight, she let the boys continue their spat and got to work on her computer.

* * *

 _I can't believe that brown haired asswipe said that I have the brain of a cantaloupe!_

 _ **I can end him Naruto? Want me to? I'd like to see this pretty boys blood paint the walls.**_

 _Now that's a little extreme kurama._

"I bet your mommy was a crackwhore and your daddy never wanted you! That's why you're alone,"

That hit me hard, I never knew my parents they both had died when I was a baby, a demon attack i suppose, no one ever told me the real story

 _Oh that's it_

 _ **That's my boy**_

"Heyahhhhhhh!" I yelled rushing towards him we tumbled out of the motel room, i slammed my frist into his face several times, he kicked me bruising my leg and making me fall into him, he flipped us around and nailed me in my face, I saw red. Kiba had joined in at this point, we all tumbled around, kicking, punching, not knowing who or what we were hitting at this point.

After about 20 minutes of us fighting Kakashi and Kurenai had finally pulled us apart.

"STOP IT YOU THREE RIGHT NOW" Kurenai yelled into ours ears.  
I could feel the black eye I had, all the bruises, I spit out blood and looked over to Neji. He was a mess, One black eye, lip split open, several dark bruises on his arms and legs. I smiled at my work at least I wasn't the only one screwed up.

Kiba had the smallest amount of damage, his nose was bleeding and he was bruised, but he was okay

 _Fuck yeah man we kicked ass_  
 ** _You still didn't let me outtttt_**  
 _Stop whining, you're starting to sound like a teenage girl kurama._  
 _Hey you little shit!_

"We are supposed to be working together not trying to rip each other apart, what the fuck is wrong with you three." Kakashi was like our father. He always was yelling at us about fighting but hey boys will be boys!

"You're both strong fighters, naruto, kiba, I'm sorry I ever misjudged you both." The pompous push over said.

"Yeah, well you deserved that, your shit doesn't smell like roses, I get you're frustrated and upset about what's going on but to come at our best and then to come at Naruto and I wasn't a classy ideas" go Kiba! Damn that was a mouthful.

"I was wrong about all of you, I won't make that mistake again."

Good now let's go check on sakura-chan!

"Alright back inside we go!"

"Hey you get anything yet?" Kiba asked yawning

"No you guys go to sleep I'll keep working on this. Promise I'll find something" sakura said she may not know the girl but hunters stick together.

* * *

 _Nothing, absolutely nothing. No recent unexplained murders, no leads on the amulet. I know I've heard of this amulet before...but where._

I found lore on the amulet but that was about it. Not only was it able to turn the one who wears it into a lycan at anytime, it'll make it so their whole pack can. It enhances there speed and strength ten fold, and practically makes them immortal.

Even if we could find this amulet, there is absolutely no way we could give this over to the werewolves.

After searching for everything I could find on this amulet for 6 hours I finally decided to call it quits, I needed a smoke and sleep. I grabbed kibas car keys so I could grab pajamas out of the trunk, I had left everything in the car so I wouldn't lose much if we had to move fast.

I walked outside it was nearly daylight.

 _At least I know they'll let me sleep._.

Yawning I opened the trunk to grab my pajamas when my hand slid across a box with the uchiha fan symbol on it. I frowned.

 _I wish you were here...stuff like this was always your specialty...Oh my fuck.._

I quickly grabbed my pajamas and the box slamming the truck shut. I started looking threw all of his old things until I found his notebook.

The notebook had a black leather case around it with the uchiha fan symbol on it. It this notebook was every hunt he had ever been on. Every mystical object he found and where he hid them.

 _This...this may be the damn answer! He may have had it. Oh sasuke even from the grave youre helping me_

I quickly finished my cigarette, went back inside and changed into my pjs. I unfortunately was way to damn tired to read threw the memories to find it.

 _I'll find it tomorrow. Well bring you back hinata but those damn wolves will not be getting the amulet. over my dead body..._

* * *

It was 9 am when I woke up I looked over at sakura. She was clutching a note book to her chest, computer still on, hair a mess, she still looked beautiful. If never say it out loud but I do have feelings for her. Even if she could never feel the same.

 _She must have been up all night trying to figure out where this girl could be._

I quickly hopped in the shower thinking about sakura.

 _If only she could let him go, show more emotion, all's i want is for her to be happy..I could make her happy...we could leave this life._

I got out of the shower throwing on a pair of gray pants, and a black wife beater. Sighing I knew the pink haired girl in the next room was emotionally scarred. The only thing was I didn't know how much that other guy actually meant to her. She wouldn't talk about him or anything to do with him. If she even mentioned him you saw her eyes dim..

Naruto was already awake as I walked out of the bathroom

"Hey man we should just let her sleep" I whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah I agree but I just gotta know why she pulled out her old teammates notebook...why would that help?" He was trying to be quiet but his stomach was starting to make noise.

 _So that notebook belongs to the uchiha huh...Even while your dead I'm jealous of you dude...you got to see her smile, laugh, maybe even feel her love you..._

"Hey neji wanna go get food?" Naruto started poking at neji I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making at Naruto.

"Ughhh fine" he was defiantly not a morning person "what about pinky over there"

"We'll bring her back something its best not to wake her up, our heads may end up on a platter" I said giving her one last look before walking out the door.

 _You need to take it easy, sleep..._

I looked over at Naruto "breakfast burritos?"  
"Hell yeah! Let's goooo"

* * *

I couldn't sleep anymore, I could hear the boys this morning,trying to let me sleep, leaving. I knew kiba was staring at me, I could feel it. They quietly shut the door and I proceeded to sit up.

 _Maybe one day we'll walk the same path kiba...but anyone I feel for like that dies.._

I looked down at sasukes noteboo, he never let me read it before, always told me it held his personal thoughts as well as accomplishments.

 _I need coffee before I do anything. Ugh guess I'll have to wake up kakashi to bring me to get some._

"Kakashi..." I gently nudged him, his eyes fluttered up and I inwardly giggled he had his arms wrapped around Kurenai.

"Hmm?" He sleepily looked over at me.

"Will you bring me to go get coffee I may have a break through but I'm exhausted and need the pick me up to read threw this" i waved the notebook in my hand to sjow him.

"Sasukes notebook? Why would that help?" He was half asleep but as usual couldn't help but ask questions.

I sighed and tryed to force the pain I felt for sasuke down my throat again.

"Sasuke wrote down every mission he had ever been on, ever supernatural occurrence, and every mystical item he came across, this is my last hope to find anything about the amulet."

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and gave me the look of awww but do i have to get up.

I quietly laughed, something I only did around my boys now, "well I could drive if you want I mean i won't brake your..."

He slid his arms out from around Kurenai, "Nope, I'm driving!"

 _Works everytime_.  
We went to the closest coffee shop, i got an extra large ice coffee 7 and 7 with two turbo shots, kakashi grabbed two large hot coffee both 6 and 6, and a 12 pack of donuts for Everyone.

"Its on me sakura put your money away" he smiled at me knowing I was probably about to shatter what little heart I had left by reading the notebook.  
"Thanks, trust  
We got back and Kurenai sat up, thanking kakashi for the coffee and the donuts she turned to look at me.

" Have you found anything yet?" Her eyes were pleading for any good news. I sighed once again.

"I'm sorry I came up with nothing, the only thing i do know us that even if we do find this amulet they're after we can't give it to them... it'll make the entire pack immortal... I'm not out of options yet though..." I lifted up the notebook having to explain this twice within the hour was something I was not looking forward to.

" my deceased partner...He wrote down every mission, every item, everything that ever happend...He may have answers...is just a matter of finding it in this damn thing" Kurenai nodded hesitantly, she didn't want to get her hopes up, and I understood.

 _Please give me something to help this woman...I couldn't save you sasuke, but that doesn't mean I can't save hinata.._

I don't know why I care so much about a girl I never even met.

 _Your weak._  
Those two words echoed threw my brain. I started drinking my coffee and had two of the donuts kakashi had bought. I walked outside and angrily sat on the chair outside our motel room.

 _No I will never be weak again..._

I lit a cigarette as I slowly opened the notebook and started reading. I read threw all the missions, all his pain, how he felt about his past, how he felt after he saved a life, everything he accomplished.  
He even wrote about me, saying I was weak and annoying, but his thoughts on me kept changing. I went from weak and annoying to strong and beautiful in his eyes.

I could feel the tears welling up as I continued reading. Then I caught one section I'll never let go of.

 _Well I don't know how my annoying companion did it but she wormed her way into my heart... that beautifully annoying girl. I'll never let anything happen to her.. I love her..Even if I can never tell her, she is my guilty pleasure.. my one weakness.._

 _He loved me...God damnit_

The tears were flowing from my eyes, I couldn't stop them,  
"Damnit you bastard...why did you leave me...why did I not listen to you..."

I kept looking through the note book trying to find the object section he had wrote. I couldn't read anymore of his personal thoughts they broke my heart even more.

I had barely noticed the boys pull up or walk into the motel room. They didn't say a word to me, just looked at me with sorrow.

As they closed the door, I wiped away my tears, and continued to look through the book until I finally found it.

 _Holy shit he was holding out on me! He did find it! It's at an old uchiha bunker just outside columbus Ohio._

I burst through the door of the motel room  
"Guys I found it!"

* * *

It was dark in hell, the screams of the damned were sickly sweet to the cross roads kings ears. Every soul that had been signed away to him, for some stupid reason or another.

My hell hounds have collected about 100 different souls today. Stupid humans.

I sat on my thrown wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie adorning the uchiha symbol, awaiting Itachi to show up for any updates. I may be the king of the cross roads but unfortunately was not the king of hell.

I watched the souls spinning on the rack, being torchered slowly, knives running across their akin, being pulled to pieces. It was the only thing to do around here. I laughed at their pain as the screams increased

 _I wonder of any body actually misses me...nah what do I care, this is more fun anyways..._

My thought were interrupted by one of my brothers goons. A red headed demon approached me.

"Sir...one of your cross roads demons, zyrial, the one in Kentucky, has been eliminated by a hunter" _what's the big deal just kill the hunter and put a new demon there._

"And I care why? Demons die everyday, just kill the hunter who did it and be done with it Sasori" I was eyeing him dangerously, he knew better than to annoy me.

"Sir I can't, your brother has instructed me to sit back and watch...The hunter and her team." _Oh what the fuck Itachi ._

"Fuck that, If you won't do it I will" _since when the hell does Itachi give a shit about keeping a hunter alive._

"Sir before you do that you must know...The hunter...it's Sakura Haruno" my eyes went wide upon hearing Her name.

 _She's alive...impossible...what could my brother want with her..._  
I frowned at Sasori "you are absolutely sure it was her."

"Pink hair, gorgeous body, green eyes, attitude that should be from hell? Oh yes it was defiantly her, the things id like to do.." I didn't like the tone he was using about her not did I want to hear anymore

"You will not speak about her like that in front of me" I spoke over him.

"I didn't think she mattered to you anymore, yanno with your knew found hatred of humans sir" _but I don't care... She's nothing._

"She's nothing Sasori. I just don't want to get those pictures of you stuck in my head" _right...?_

 _How did she survive...Sakura...guess I'll have to make a grand entrance...it's been awhile._ I had a dark smile on my face as I was getting ready to leave hell.

"Tell Itachi I'm taking over your job, I won't kill her or whoever she's with...not yet anyways" Sasori's mouth fell open about to protest as i walked out of the gates of hell.

 _we get to meet again you annoying girl_

* * *

 **not sure how this one really came out well anyways thanks for reading!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys I found it!" Sakura was frantic as she burst threw the door of the motel room. The over exhausted girl had finally had a break threw she sat down not wanting to over exert herself. Kurenai stood up almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"What? Where! How?" Sakura had finally found the break threw everyone was looking for.

"Its in an old compound on the outskirts of columbus Ohio." Sakura paused for a second. She saw the excitement everyone had.  
"Well what are we waiting for sakura-chan! Let's go to Ohio and bring hinata back!" Naruto shouted what everyone was thinking.

"Listen I am willing to go get it so we can prove we have it but I can't let you give it to them." Kurenais face dropped.

"But...what about hinata...they won't give her back unless we give it up. We need to get her back... you don't understand how much she means to me..."

Sakura sighed, she had a plan but she needed to work out the odds an ends of it. Frist things frist get the amulet.

"I have a plan but you have to give me time to get all the kinks figured out.. frist things frist is I have to go get the amulet"

Neji finally spoke up staring directly at the pinkette.  
"We'll listen to your plan, let's go get that amulet for now and you can tell us the logistics of it"

"No" she stood up and everyone turned to sakura wide eyes.

"No? What do you mean no?!" Kurenai yelled, she was frustrated. This pink haired girl had the answer to their problems and she was telling them no?!

"We are not going anywhere. This isn't some beach I just want to take eveyone to!" Sakura yelled back, she was biting her tounge not wantiing to reveal that this was sasukes old home, how she could break down while she was there seeing his face in the pictures.

"This isn't right we should all go! It's my little girls life on the line here!"

Kiba saw Sakuras frustration with kurenai but didn't feel right about her going off by herself. He was going to insist on having her at least take him with her. He wanted to alone time but it seemed he was beaten to the punch.

"Sakura-chan at least take me with you. You don't need to be alone going there what if something happens. Just take me as back up so I can beat some woo woo crap up! I'm bored sitting here anyways! Please!"

Sakura sighed. She knew she'd be better off at least having someone as coverage in case anything decided to attack her along the way. The compound was heavily warded so she knew it was safe but not so much the road ahead.

"Alright...alright Naruto, you can come. But no whining or I leave you on the side of the road"

"Woohoo! I get to drive!" He snatched kibas keys off the table and raced out the door.  
Beep beep!

"Should be back in a couple of days guys, well call when we have the amulet" sakura said as she grabbed the notebook and her bag. As she walked out the door kakashi called out

"Sakura, naruto...be safe kids" sakura shook her head with a small smirk and got into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

 _So it really his her. Alive. Pfft I'll have to deal with this without my idiotic brothers approval._

I was sitting at the bar staring out the window, still wearing the dark blue suit I was wearing when leaving hell. Itachi was going to have a bitch fit that I took Sasoris job from him.

 _Itachi should know better than to keep her alive, she's a threat to us._

I sighed and took another shot of scotch. I watched as the annoying woman got into a car with a blonde haired man. I felt a ping of anger towards seeing her with another hunter.

 _Who the fuck is that and why the fuck does he have that rediculous grin on his face.._

I stood up quickly and paid my bill, walking out to my black 2009 dodge charger. It wasn't really my style but it would do for now. I just needed to find out where they were going, then I would strike.

 _The look on her face when she sees me will make this worth it._

I followed them at a distance for quite sometime trying to seem inconspicuous to them. We had reached ohio before I noticed they started speeding up and taking turns almost on a dime.

 _Shit they noticed me but why would they be coming to Ohio.._

* * *

I was playing all of sakuras favorite songs in the car trying to get her to cheer up. She was like my little sister and I hate to see her hurt. She never let people besides me, kiba and sometimes kakashi see this happy side to her. She was singing along to every song giving me directions. I looked in my rear view and noticed the same black car staying at a distance. It had been following us since the motel.

 _I wonder should I tell her...I don't want whoever this finding that compound. Who knows what else is hidden in there._

 _ **I'd say do it, let's play a game with this fucker! Convince her, it'll be fun!**_

I smiled at kuramas response I loved a high speed chase. I elbowed sakura just slightly to get her to look over at me.

"What was that for?" She slapped my arm away.

"We got tail sakura-chan. It's probably a werewolf, maybe a demon since you did kill one the other night" I said slightly laughing.

"You wanna play a cat and mouse game with whatever it is don't you" I could see her face in the rearview, she approved of my little game.

"Oh hell yeah!" I speed up started taking all crazy type of turns trying to lose this guy.

"Holy shit this guys good naruto, he's still on our tail"

 _She seems worried_

 _ **Well maybe because usually we would have already lost them**_

 _Worst comes to worst I'll have to get out blow whoever fricken head off._

"Hah! No worries I'll protect us you better believe it" I continued to try to lose him but it wasn't working in our favor.

"Just go to the compound Naruto" I looked at sakura baffled.

"But sakura-chan!" I immediately started to protest.

"If it's a demon the compound is heavily warded and it won't be able to pass threw if it's a warewolf well just kill it there"

 _Alright I guess she's right_  
 ** _Let's hope it's a werewolf I wanna see the walls turn red_**  
 _Violent much!_

* * *

I was frustrated, the two idiots had spotted me and tried giving me the slip.

 _When will hunters learn we are better than they could ever be._

They took several sharp turns and before I knew it I recognized that this was the path to my old house.

 _Shit I won't be able to follow them once they get it there. What the hell are they going there for._

It had been another 20 minutes before they reached the compound, I saw them both run inside.

 _Probably to line the walls with salt. Wouldn't want little old me getting in there would ya._

I parked my car next to theirs and waited for them to come back out. They couldn't see me through the glass but the look on the annoying womans face was just grand. I smirked while watching them

 _You're stuck like rats._

* * *

 _Kentucky_  
It had been 5 hours since Naruto and Sakura left. I sat there worried about my two students, neither one had called to say they made it. Kurenai and Neji sat on the chairs outside, they were happy they finally are going to get hinata back. Kiba was worried like me, we both felt something was off. Especially after seeing that black dodge speed off towards them. Neither one would answer there phones, I tried to think that they just didn't have service but it still made me feel uneasy.

 **Kakashi, you are wasting time. You need tell sakura her mission and find lady tsunade.**

 _Damn voice again **.**_

I looked over at everyone "I'm gonna go for a walk, maybe get lost on the road of life be back soon"  
I raced off to find an open clearing it had been about 15 minutes before I knew no one was around. I'll be damned if I looked crazy in front of everyone else.

"You still there" i heard nothing back from the angel gaara. Just as I was getting ready to leave a flash of lighting hit a tree 4 feet from where I stood. A red haired man with a symbol of love was tatooed above his eyes. He had dark green eyes, and looked to be about 25, clearly he was much older than that. He wore a black shirt and dark gray pants.

"Are you gaara" i hesitated on asking, he seemed uncaring, and dark, but looks can be deceiving.

"I am, I am currently in the only vessel strong enough to hold my true form. I thought it would be best to speak face to face on the matter at hand." I sighed at him.

"Well at least I can put a name to a face. I know sakura needs to train with tsunade defeat the king of hell and return some soul to earth." He looked at me and shook his head.

"You haven't told her yet tho why" I could sence he was angry with me.

"It's not the right time were currently trying to save someone very important to me and my old team." He growled at me.

"That is the least of your worries here! And it's not just some soul it's the soul of her old teammate sasuke uchiha! In order for the world to survive those two need to fight together!"

 _Wait what...sasuke uchiha..._

"He's the king of the cross roads?!" My eyes were wide. Sakura was not going to like this, or maybe she might...giving her the chance with him again might make her looked at me like I had three heads.

"I thought you knew it would be him. I apologize for not making this clear and my hostility. I just need you to understand, the fate of the world lies with them." He was bowing his head apologetically

"I still haven't figured out how to tell her though. And her reaction to sasuke being a demon is not going to be pleasant, and how the hell am I going to find this tsunade" I had a million questions. This was not an easy task.

"You must tell sakura frist, then lady tsunade will reveal her self to you, it will all fall into place, have faith, I must go we shall meet again kakashi" I blinked my eyes and he was gone. I walked away back towards the motel rubbing my temples.

I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from sakura.

 **Made it to compound**  
 **Had somebody follow**  
 **Probably a demon don't know why**  
 **Well call when were done here**

 **\- sakura**

 _Sakura is going to flip the fuck out.._

* * *

I quickly salted the lining of the walls, doors, and Windows. I had a feeling this was a demon. But the wards sasuke had put it were still in excellent condition so we were safe for now anyways.

 _Thats definitely a demon, it wont come near the house but why the hell would a demon be following us. I've killed crossroad demons before and never had one tail me like that._

"Naruto keep an eye on the creep in the dodge over their I'm gonna find that amulet. We're probably going to have to fight this asshat before we leave."

Naruto smiled at me, he was an excellent fighter and always hoped for a challenge

"We got this! Believe it" he threw me a thumbs up and continued to watch for the black eyes son a bitch to get out of his car.

I walked away sliding my fingers over old furniture, and pictures, of me, of sasuke even of Itachi before he became the king of hell. I could feel the tears brimming over my eyes as I looked at the old photos.

 _Why did everything change._

Walking up the stair to the attic I had memories flowing threw my mind of the hide and seek games we used to play. The tears started to slip. And I brushed them away as fast as I could.

 _This is not the time to be thinking about this. My judgement can't be clouded_

I walked into the attic and started rummaging threw all the boxes.

 _Where is it ugh!_  
I was getting frustrated until I came across a locked box, I pulled out my lock picking set. I took me ten minutes to get it but I finally unlocked it.

 _Here goes nothing._

I stared at the box slowly lifting it up praying I wouldn't have to sit in the dust anymore... And there was the amulet. It was beautiful, the center gem was a purple and blue mix, it had two wolves surrounding it they were looking at each other. I could feel the power radiating off of it.

 _Now to just get rid of that demon._  
I walked back down stairs to Naruto, who had grabbed a picture of me and sasuke from when we were 14.

"So this was sasuke huh?" He eyes not leaving the picture.

 _Oh yeah...The only time he seem him was covered in blood head to toe..._

"You looked happier than I have ever seen you sakura-chan...i promise i will see you this happy again!" He beemed at me, he looked at me with confidence.

"Thanks Naruto... has that son of a bitch moved yet?" I took out my knife as Naruto took out his.

"No but let's go make him" I smiled at him shaking my head.

"You ready

"I was born ready!" He put his hand on th e door and swung it open, I placed the amulet in my left pocket, and followed right behind him.

We stopped on the porch staring at the car, it's windows were tinted so I had no idea who or what i was looking at.

The car door opened suddenly, as the man stepped out in a dark blue suit, with an uchiha crest on the tie, my eyes widend, my heart skipped a beat, every feeling I had over the last four years ready to explode out of my chest.

His raven hair, his stupid smirk, his well toned body, those dark obsidian eyes. I felt my face get hot from staring at him. I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked over and over thinking this had to be a sick nightmare

 _No...It couldn't be..._

His eyes were dark, glaring over at Naruto as he put his arm in front of me to stop me from running over to him. He frowned at naruto. He always hated other men around me.. i could feel Narutos confusion. And why wouldnt he be confused after all he found him dead..

He turned his attention towards me, and gave me one of his famous smirks, his eyes were piercing right three my soul. I shivered from his icy look.

"Well looks like the cats outta the bag, we meet again sakura"

* * *

I watched as they were staring at an old picture of Sakura and I. I scoffed towards them.

 _Human emotion weak._

I felt Itachi's presence and looked over to my passenger seat. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. He frowned at me.

"Little brother I hope you're not planing on killing my future queen and house pet?"

 _What the...queen? House pet?_

"What about Karin? And house pet?" I eyed him I didn't like his tone.

"Karins just my play toy. But the cherry blossom would make a wonderful queen of hell don't you think. After all your human self did have feeling for her" I growled at him.

 _Why the hell do I care still._

"Don't ruin my plan by killing them sasuke" he grabbed the hem of my shirt, and I pullled back.

"Fine, but i will play with them as I desire Itachi" I snarled back at him  
 _I still hate you._

"Tch, fine" and then he was gone. I looked over to the door being pulled open. The blonde idiot stepped out frist, with pinky behind him.

 _He's to close to her..._  
My eyes widend as a look of shock went across my face, I don't understand why or even matters to me.

I stepped out of the car, glaring at the fox boy who put an arm in front of Sakura.

 _Who the fuck does he think he is._

She was still beautiful, her hair was short, she wore a dark tank top with lighter shorts. She had grown well into her body, still a short stack though. I smirked at sakura as her mouth dropped open and her eyes betrayed her. Sadness confusion, anger, maybe that last one was lust all swirling into one.

my eyes were dancing at the torture I should put them threw but a nagging voice in the back of my head said other wise.

"Well looks like the cat is outta the bag, we meet again sakura"

* * *

Sakura stared wide eyed, at her old partner. She was stuck where she was standing, staring into the obsidian eyes she missed so badly. So many questions were running through her head. I had told her when I returned to the abandoned house to give sasuke a proper hunters funeral it had already been set to flames.

The fallen uchiha was standing in front of her looking alive and well, but something seemed off about it, his eyes were colder than they had ever been, she longed to hug him one more time.

"Sasuke-kun..." her voice barely above a whisper, she thought he mind was playing tricks on her. She went to go move my arm to run towards him but I grabbed her and held her there before she could take a step.

"Sakura..." I said glaring at the uchiha.

"Sakura that's not the sasuke you knew...he's a demon, he won't hesitate to kill you" I never took his eyes off of sasuke. I knew how bad this was going to hurt her but he could see the demon in him. It was a little perk from kurama he obtained. What i couldn't understand was why was sasuke here. What could he possible want.

 _ **Kill him Naruto before he kills us. It does t matter if that's her old partner, he's a demon...A very powerful one at that**_

 _I agree but this is just wrong on so many levels why isn't his soul in heaven._

 _ **It's complicated... if an extremely powerful demon is around at the time of death, they can snatch the soul before it has a chance to go to where it's supposed to.**_

My grip around sakuras waist tightened as I felt her start shaking. She was on the verge of crying.

"No...Naruto that's..that's not true... it's sasuke...he would have never..." she tryed to reason with me but I knew otherwise

"Why don't you let the annoying woman come to me...moron." He was still glaring at me though more specifically my hands.

 _He apparently doesn't like me touching her... oh well..._

Sasukes eyes turned red and black the more he stared at me. I could feel like anger, flowing through him. Even as a demon he seemed attached to the pink haired girl at my side.

 _The sharingan...Just like Kakashis..._

 ** _you fool Naruto! Look away!_**

I started feeling dizzy as I watched his eyes spin round and round and before I realized it I was sucked into a part of my own mind..

 _Shit...mangekyo..._  
I looked around everything was a dark red and black. The uchiha was standing in front of me. I tryed to move but I realized I was stuck, i couldn't run. He was smirking at me.

"Hmm fox demon huh, no wonder my brother wants you as a pet."

 _Pet?_

"I am no body's pet! Release me demon bastard" he laughed at me as he stuck a knife into my astrophysical chest.  
"Argah" I spit out blood and my eyes widend.

"You will endure my torture for 24 hours for standing in my way." I spit more blood into his face

"You leave my sakura-chan alone!" He glared harder at me slicing my chest up more and more.

"YOUR SAKURA?! I THINK NOT!" He yelled torturing me more and more I could only cry out in pain.

* * *

Sakura stared at sasuke as He put Naruto into one of his famous spells. Naruto had fallen to his knees letting go of her waist. She was free to move now but she was to afraid to.

"W-what are y-you doing to h-him" she stuttered. He smirked at her.

"Just giving him what he deserves, no one is allowed to come in between me and what I want" he had a sickening tone to his voice.

Sakura went even paler than she was before, she knew what the mangekyo could do. She backed up from her spot as he came closer to her eventually hitting the house wall behind her. He had her pinned to the wall, he grabbed her arms and forced then above her head. She could feel his hot breath fanning her face as he lowered his head towards her neck

"Sasuke...w-what are you d-doing"

He started placing his lips on the base of her neck slowly going up. She could feel her self getting wet as one of his hands slid down her body, and under her shirt. He pulled her bra to the side and began roughly massaging her breast, pinching her nipple, he bit down on her neck drawing some blood and she moaned. Sasuke smirked licking the blood off her neck. He left a decent sized hickey on her neck before sliding his hand out from her shirt. Satisfied at leaving her wanting more of his demonistic touch.

She was flustered and turned on. She whined when he stopped touching her. She completely forgot that Naruto was stuck in a trance and what he said. She missed sasuke. He had never done that to her before. Everything was ok until sasuke brought the fact that he was in fact a demon.

"Sa. Ku. Ra. You know i always get what I want. No matter the consequence. Your little friend was right...I am a demon...infact I'm the king of the crossroads darling and you killed one of my men"

sakuras eyes went wide she tryed to shake him away but he had a hard grip on her wrists.

"L-let m-me go!" She was still flustered from there little escapade. He was chuckling at her struggle

"Awww but I only just just started sakura, don't you think we should have some more fun?" His laughter was sickening.

Sakura couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She was heart broken that her sasuke-kun had turned it this monster.  
If she makes it out of this she won't hesitate next time.

He put his face back to her neck lightly licking it up to her ear when he whispered  
"Aww the poor baby is crying. Well I guess my fun is ruined. Until next time Sakura-chan. Hope you put up more of a fight, you may just lose your life if your not careful" he smirked again before dropping her arms and walking away from her.

As he drove away sakura dropped to her knees sobbing, cradling Naruto to her cheat, she had just been violated by a demon...sasuke at that... Naruto was stuck in his mind for another day at least. She quickly brought him back inside in case any other demon decided to show their ugly mugs.

She cried and cried while working on Naruto for 8 hours. She was doing everything to wake him up. But nothing was working.  
She took a deep breath and put her hands to his head willing him to wake up, when suddenly a bright blue green light appeared from her hands. She stared at her hands in amazement. She never had down this before. Ten minutes had passed and Naruto cerulean blue eyes fluttered open.

"Oh man...My head" he looked over at sakura noticing the dark hickey on her neck.

"Did that bastard do that! I'll kill him are you okay? Has it been 24 hours like that asshole said? Owwww" he clutched his head.

"Yes... He did...I should have listened to you...and No only eight i...I some how broke the genjutsu" She looked down on embarrassment.

"I'll kill him what else did he do?! and you did but how?" his eyebrows up in a questioning manor

"I...Im not sure, my hands just started glowing a bright blue green and then in ten minutes you woke up.." She was avoiding the other qeustion. She didn't want him to know that apart of her loved feeling his hands on her. It was dirty and forbidden but she craved more. The other part of her was sickened by it wanting to scrub herself clean of his demonic touch.

She checked her pocket to make sure the amulet was still there and let out a sigh of relief as I took it out of my pocket.

 _At least I still have this..._

"Are you okay to still drive Naruto" her eyes pleading with him she wanted to leave, she wanted this nightmare to be over. Seeing sasuke again especially like that brought back every emotions she had, every feeling of loss, she just wanted to run.

"Uhh yeah come on let's go home, I bet kakashi sensei is worried sick!" He smiled at her knowing she felt defeated in away. He began to wonder what had happened while he was out. His memory of being stuck in the uchiha pit was all he had.

 _Flashback_

"You leave my sakura-chan alone!" He glared harder at me slicing my chest up more and more.

"YOUR SAKURA?! I THINK NOT!" He yelled torturing me more and more I could only cry out in pain.

It had seemed like it had been 2 days since I had been stuck in this torture chamber of hell even though it had only a couple of hours

"You will never have her! She's mine and I won't let you forget it" the raven haired asshat seethed at me.

"She's...like a sister...I will do anything to protect her...from the likes of you" my breathing felt heavy I was bleeding profusely, kurama was thrashing in his cage I could hear his screams of anger. Wanting to get out and destroy this P.O.S

"Protect her?" He let out a laugh as he punched me in the gut, all the air knocked outta my lungs.

"She'll come to me willingly stupid. And there's nothing you can do about it!" He laughed dangerously at me. I felt myself slowly slipping away from his grasp. The last thing I saw was a frown on his face

 _End flashback_

 _Shed never go willingly to the bastard would she..._

 _ **Doesn't matter I'll kill that duck headed freak the next time I see him Naruto.**_

 _Kurama we can't let him get close to her like that again... she's broken right now and scared. We have to end this as quickly as possible._

 _ **I agree so I can kill him?**_

 _Yes kurama when the time comes_  
I sighed there was no way I was going to be able to defeat him with out kurama. Sakura needs to be able to move on and she won't be able to with him around...even of he is a demon.

We walked out to the car as sakura called kakashi.

"Hey we ran into...some trouble...I'll...ill tell you more when we get back...  
Yes were okay. No nobody died, yes we have the amulet.  
We'll be back sooner than we thought.  
Probably like 9am.  
Yeah talk to you soon  
Bye."

"Fifty questions again?" I asked her, she still looked like she was in shock.

"Huh...oh yeah...let's Just go.." She got into the passenger seat and shut her door.  
I turned the car on and from dusk till dawn by zayn started playing on the radio.

"'Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
I wanna feel you, too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love tonight  
Make it up, fall in love, try" sakura started lightly singing to herself.

 _She's trying to lose her self in the music._

My grip on the wheel tightened as we drove back home.

 _I promise sakura I'll never let anything like that happen to YOU again._

* * *

 **another chapter down! Many more to go!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ring_  
 _Ring_  
 _Ring_  
I immediately grabbed my phone relieved I finally got a call from the kids.

"Hey we ran into...some trouble...I'll...ill tell you more when we get back..." I felt my mouth form a tight line  
"Are you guys okay? No funerals need to happen right? And the amulet?" _I don't need to attend anymore funerals_

"Yes were okay. No nobody died, yes we have the amulet. We'll be back sooner than we thought." I let go of a breathe I didn't realize I was holding.

"Around when?" _It's 3am so whatever happened they must really want to get the hell outta there._

"Probably like 9am." She sounds like she's hurting pretty bad. I expect a full explanation on to what happened..  
"Alright I'll see you soon"

"Yeah talk to you soon bye" she said abruptly and hung up on me

I turned to Kurenai, Neji and Kiba, who had all woken up when my phone rang.

"Looks like they'll be here with the amulet by 9 am" Kurenai let out the happiest but sleepiest sound she could.

 _Heh that was the cutest thing I've heard in a long time_.

"Yeah! I knew the could do it" kiba had jumped up up on hearing they were coming home.  
"I'm buy those two a drink when they get back! Ha Naruto usually is problematic but he focused for once!" Kiba had a big grin on his face.

Neji though was looking at me like he knew something was wrong.

"Kakashi you don't look to happy, did something happen?" I flinched, I have no idea what happened but i have so many things I have to put on sakuras shoulders some she may not believe me on.. on top of what ever just happened I can't imagine how much more she can handle.

"Ahh they said they ran into some trouble after finding the amulet...Sakura wouldn't go into detail she'll tell us when she comes back I'm sure of it."

Neji had a bewildered look on his face,  
"Ahh man now feel like shit, we put them in danger, I'm glad they are safe but i would have never asked them to go had a I known"

I sighed "neji this world is full of danger, they are always prepared, and they're okay so don't be yourself up about it."

I looked at everyone's tired face "come on back to sleep everyone well have to hear sakuras plan out in the morning" I heard Kurenais sigh of agreement as they all layed down.  
As I drifted back to sleep my final thoughts snuck their way into my brain.

 _How am I going to tell sakura about sasuke.._

* * *

As I returned to hell, smirking at the physical and mental torcher of the pinkette stayed in my mind.

 _That was the most fun I've had in years._  
 _Shed be better being my play Itachi I'll have her before you do._

I sat upon my thrown contemplating my next move. Torchering the weak woman was a new guilty pleasure of mine. I thought about all the things I could do.

 _I'll make just hearing my name your worst nightmare_

Interrupting my train of thought, Itachi came in he grabbed me by shirt and whipped me across the room.

"You ungrateful little brat. She's mine you here me!" He seethed at me.

"Doesn't seem that way" I smirked at him.  
"Her skin burned at my touch she WANTED ME. It will always be me!"

I felt his fist collide with my face, I spat out blood in his direction.

"You fool I am king here I get what I want you have no power compared to me!" He roared getting closer to me.  
"If you try that shit again I will kill you little brother!" He stalked off after hitting me in the gut one more time.

 _Stupid I don't care. I just have to over throw you._

I slowly stood back up walking over to my thrown. As the king of the cross roads I had plenty of demons, and I was getting new souls everyday to do my bidding. I chuckled at his foolishness. Forming a new plan in my head.

"Just you wait Itachi, your time is almost up"

* * *

The drive home was quiet. Only the music had been playing. Naruto knew I didn't want to talk about today's event. I knew I had to stop sasuke but i didn't know i could be the one to end him...again

"Sakura-chan I'm here if you ever want to talk. You're my sister blood or not I want to be there for you. I know this is hard but you have to remember he may look like sasuke but he is definitely not him" my head turned towards Naruto in shock.

 _I never heard him be so serious. I am so lucky to have him as my adopted brother_

I gave him a light smile "thank you...naruto... but I'm not ready...it's bad enough I'll have to tell everyone sasukes a demon bent on torturing the hell out of me."

He nodded understanding what i was saying gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Just don't ever forget about us sakura. No matter what happens"

I looked over at him curiously.  
 _What does he mean by that_.

I sighed once again and started forming the rest of the rescue mission in my head. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

 _Sakura's dream_

 _I was walking around meadow, there was beautiful red and blue flowers all around me. I was in a light red sun dress dancing to my own beat._

 _Out of the corner of my eye i seen sasuke. He was handsome dressed in a short sleeved blue t-shirt and some black shorts. He was walking over towards me. He held out his hand and I grabbed it._

 _Sasukes twirled me around until I landed into his chest_

 _"Sasuke-kun ive missed you so much" he smiled at me._

 _"Ahh you're annoying" he said light heartedly but still smiling. He put his head into my hair, inhaling slowly._

 _I curled into his chest as we laid in the grass watching the clouds. When all of a sudden the sky's turned black. I could see flashes of a blood red lightning when it struck the meadow and lit it on fire. I shot up quickly._

 _I held my hand out to sasuke while I was staring at the fire._

 _"Come on sasuke we need to go" I spoke frantically. He grabbed my hand but it was like ice. I felt a very dark presence besides me, I looked down at sasuke and his eyes had changed from his obsidian color to demon black. He was laughing like a maniac_

 _"This...this isn't real.."_

 _I ripped my hand away from him and started running._

 _"Its as real as it gets! You will always be mine Sakura! You can't run from me i will always find you!"_

 _I stumbled over my own feet, tears in my eyes as the now demon sasuke got closer, he grabbed my dress and ripped it off me i struggled trying to get away from him but he held both my wrists._

 _"I told you I always get what I want!" I was frozen at the coldness to his voice, his fingers were dangerously close to my clit as he pulled ripped my underwhere off. I felt his hand sliding up my leg, as he started rubbing my clit i tryed to supress a moan. I was being violated but I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop any of it my body was betraying me._

 _He rubbed my clit harder, and I moaned i saw the smirk on his face as he inserted 2 fingers into my vagina pumping in and out, making me moan louder._

 _"Please..stop.." I knew my voice was betraying me._

 _"Never" he laughed again pumping his fingers harder and harder, i was about to cum I could feel it._

 _"You don't really want me to stop, this is what you want to be fucked by a demon like me. You twisted little girl"_

 _He was right I didn't want him to stop. He started taking his shorts off, positioning him self to slam into me. I didn't know why I wanted this..._

"Sakura-chan!"

A voice broke me out of my twisted fantasy dream. I woke up breathing heavy, looked around me to see we were almost back at the motel.

Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck was that all about.

Just thinking about it made my face flush.

"You okay? Are you getting sick" Naruto looked over at me concerned. I hid my face.

"Y-yeah I'm good just...a nightmare"

"Oh alright, well well be back in another 10 minutes" I grabbed a cigarette and quickly lit it. I was trying to hide my embarrassment amd get rid of the taboo thoughts about sasuke that were going through my mind.

I sent kakashi a message saying we were ten minutes away and he replied with a thumbs up. I sighed, time to explain everything to them.

* * *

"Get up guys Sakura and Naruto will be here in 10!" I shouted in the motel room.  
Neji sat up almost instantly as well as kurenai. Kiba on the other hand was still snoring.

I walked over the kiba grabbed his right ear " GET UP" kiba jumped and almost socked me in the face.

" Oh Jesus Christmas kakashi! Don't fucking do that I could knocked your ass out" he grumbled at me

"So what do you think this plan of sakuras is. Do you think it'll work?" _Kurenai decided to change the subject huh._

 _It better_

"Of course sakura has a very very very low fail rate." I smiled even if they couldn't tell.

 _Just reassure them well get hinata back_

I looked over to the motel door as it opened a very tired sakura and Naruto walked in. I noticed the hickey on sakuras neck and my eyes went wide

"SAKURA HARUNO IS THAT A HICKEY!"  
 _Well kiba beat me to it._

"Naruto is that why you took so long!? You couldn't hace told me you two were seeing each other oh what the fuck man! I thought she was like your sister you nasty fucker!" He was hurt. He had feelings for her. Everyone but sakura knew it.

I watched as sakuras hand flew across kibas face. He looked at her shocked holding his now beat red cheek.

"You idiot Naruto didn't do this, I got violated by a damn demon!" Sakursa eyes were still red from crying.

 _So that's the trouble they ran into...but how did a demon get that close to her. And why would the demon leave a hickey but no other physical damaged_

I watched Narutos face twist with anger as he hugged sakura, she had started crying again. I quickly realized they both were mentally broken. Who this was, played a huge mind game on them.

 _I'm surprised they're not drooling in a corner from the mind games.._

"She's telling the truth" we all looked at Naruto to tell us a little more information.

 _Hopefully that demon is dead. He hurt my little girl.._

"We got tailed from here to Ohio. Ive...I've Never seen a demon like this...I got trapped in a werid world... while he...He went after sakura-chan..." his voice was low. I could tell he was pissed at himself.

Kiba got up, fury in his eyes, and hugged sakura and apologized to Naruto for assuming that he did it.

Kurenai and Neji were surprised to see the emotion as I was surprised she wasn't holding back. Kurenai walked over to my pink haired student and placed her arms on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I know exactly what your going threw, it happened to me when I was 15. I promise you everything will be okay and nobody will ever hurt you like that again." I watched as sakura put her face into Kurenais chest trying to calm her self down.

Kurenai took her outside to go have a cigarette.

 _A little girl time will do her good._

I turned to Naruto, Kiba, and Neji.

"Demon was able to play mind games...right.." I was pissed, I should have went with her.

"There's more...but I'll let her tell you." My eyes went wide, I couldn't imagine how this could be any worse than it was.  
"I guess we wait then

I looked at the window to sakura,  
 _what more could have happened to you._

* * *

I pulled the pink haired girl outside for some fresh air. I knew kakashi was worried about her as well as everyone else. But she needed a female to talk to or at least sit with. I watched as she fumbled with her pocket and pulled out the amulet.

"Is that.." I looked in shock I never imagined the amulet being that beautiful.

 _It's stunning...I...i can get my hinata back..._

I hugged the pink girl tightly even though she had yet to speak back to me.

"Thank you sakura...for everything... I can get my little girl back...now we just need your plan" I smiled down at her trying to get at least something out of her but she just shook her head, no smile, just a blank stare.

 _She's broken...Sakura what happened._

I frowned as she put out her cigarette and walked back into the motel.

* * *

As the door shut behind the two girls sakura had sighed. She hadnt meant to break down but kiba was being a jack ass and she just couldn't handle it. It was all eyes on her now. She had the face the music.

"So...what happened" kiba had concerned eyes. He needed to know how this happend.

She took a couple deep breaths before she finally spoke. Everyone almost on the edge of their seats.

"The demon...was my old partner...sasuke uchiha...He...he trapped Naruto using the sharingan and...and I just froze...I...I don't know why I froze but... I did...and he... He did this.." everyone's eyes went wide. They couldn't believe that sasuke was a demon now. Except kakashi who already knew.

Everyone turned to look at kakashi when he sighed. "I found out...yesterday he's the cross roads king..."

"And you didn't think to tell any body here kakashi?!" Kiba yelled at him. Kakashi winced at the harshness in his voice.

"I wanted to wait till sakura came back... but it looks like I have alot of explaining to do..."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" Kiba yelled at kakashi.

"This is vital information kakashi, If he's the cross roads king he has more power than normal demons. And he's obviously after sakura. She can't be alone, he'll come back for her" Neji bluntly told kakashi.

"Kakashi who told you anyways...no one's called you... did you meet with someone that day you went for that walk?" Kurenai was now pressing him for answers. Sakura could be in danger at any point and no one was prepared for it.

"Listen guys I will tell you everything after we get hinata back. We need to focus on her"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement, still curious on to how kakashi found out.  
Sakura started relaying her plan to everyone as they shook their heads in agreement, kurenai had fire in her eyes.

"We start tomorrow when everyone ismore rested..I have faith in us!"

* * *

 **until next time!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

The next morning seemed brighter than ever. kurenai had messaged the werewolves with a picture of the amulet telling her to meet Neji and herself at an old barn about 30 miles up the road at 7pm.

Kakashi, Naruto Kiba and I were going to hide in the top part of the barn and have their silenced pistols aimed at the wolves heads. As soon as the deal happens they're would be dead wolves laying on the floor. We would get in the cars and head for north Carolina.

"Does everyone understand their parts In this mess. Under no circumstances do any of those wolves leave that barn."

"Of course Sakura" Neji said with a glint of happiness in his eyes, he couldn't have come up with a better plan himself.

Kurenai was to rush hinata out while their little war broke out.

Eating bunch, Getting all the weapons and positions dealt with has taken longer than expected but it was now 4pm.

With proper planning in place our team headed out at 430 to beat anyone else there. We drove towards the barn, Naruto and kiba arguing over what music to listen to. I reached into the front seat and switched it to the immigrant song by led zeppelin.

"Perfect sakura-chan!" Both Naruto and kiba exclaimed.

"One of the best adrenaline pumping songs out there boys" I said with a smile. I need a win after yesterday events

 _You'll always be mine._

Those words were stuck in my head... I know it was from my fucked up dream...but that dream felt more real than usual.

I shook my head clearing my mind of that dirty day.  
 _Stay focused sakura. Hinata is top priority._

I watched as the two boys danced in the car. Getting all the jitters out I assumed, this had to go perfectly our one of us was going to die.

 _I'm sure as hell not ready for anyone to die today_.

We arrived at 5pm hiding our cars and taking our weapons, we ran into the barn to position ourselves. Now all's we had to do it wait.

 _Hold on hinata we will get you back._

* * *

I felt a bucket of cold water hit me as I was sleeping on the cold floor. This place was a werewolf dungeon. It was gross, dust every where and smelt like rat piss. I had been stuck here for two months.

I've given up all hope on getting out of here.I had a tan jacket that was dirty and smelt like absolute death on with a pair of capris. My blue hair was matted from not being able to brush it. I looked like a terrible mess.

 _No one's coming to save me, they would have found me by now_

"Get up!" I just sat there waiting for My death to come. I'd rather die than become one of these monsters.

"Get up wench!" A hard grasp lifted me to my feet and slammed me into the wall. I whimpered from the pain.

"Looks like somebody does give a rats ass if you live or die. You'll be let go today, as long as we get our amulet"

 _I'll be...let go...kurenai...are you near...no this is a lie.._

I struggled against his grip. Crying out as I felt the cuts on my arms reopen from his pulling, my head ached, I couldn't think straight, and fighting him was hard for me to do.

"Didn't you hear me bitch you're leaving" he seethed at me.

"You...you lie" he slapped me across the face.

"I, yukuzami never lie. I'd rather kill you right now but then we wont get the amulet, can't gave that now can we...Of course none of you may make it out of there alive anyways" he laughed as I shook tears falling down my face.

He shoved a bag over my head so I wouldn't know where his hide out was. I could hear four other wolves coming with him. He threw me into a car and I bashed my head on the other side. I could feel myself fading into the dark of the bag..

 _Kurenai...it's a trap_

* * *

It was dead silent in the barn. Naruto was above the door in the shadows and kiba was opposite of him sakut's was to the left of Naruto and kakashi was to his right. Sitting in silence slowing their breathing down to perform the assassination.

Kurenai and Neji walked of into the barn and stood directly in the middle waiting for the wolves to show up. They were both ready for anything at this point, although neji wasn't sure how they were going to survive this.

"Do you think this will really work" neji whispered, he was worried they might bring more wolves than they could fight

"Its a brilliant plan, it has to work, I'm sure they're excellent shots Neji." Kurenai was just as unsure as Neji on how many they could actually take on.

30 minutes had passed the four wolves walked in pushing a very weak hinata, the three trailing behind the leader and hinata carried metal poles and machetes. The werewolf pulled the bag off of hinatas head, she was bruised and bloody.

Kurenais went wide with anger, her little girl had been threw hell with these asshats.

"My name is yukuzami. I am the leader of the northwest sanction of warewolves. I hear you have an amulet of mine?"his disgusting smile made everyone want to instantly put a bullet through his head

"Give us hinata frist then well give you the amulet" neji tryed to remain calm. Seeing his cousin like this made hi s blood boil.

Everyone up top was a focusing their guns it would be quick execution.

"Uh uh uhh, show me the amulet" kurenai pulled the amulet out of her pocket and yukuzamis eyes shown happiness he shoved the bound girl forward. Ready for his payment.

"Peace out bitches!"  
Kurenai grabbed hinata and started running to the back door of the barn. Before the wolves even went to surround them the four of them dropped dead on the ground. Yukuzumi looked around unable to find the culprits.

Neji pulled out his gun and pointed it directly in the middle of yukuzamis forehead. Frozen in fear, he tryed to bargain for his life.

"L-listen if you kill me...the entire pack will be hunting for you. Let me live and I'll leave you alone... forever.. I swear!"

"Sorry but dogs like you deserve to be put down" neji smirked letting off the final round into yukuzamis head, he raced to Kurenais car and had notices the others had already left. He got in the car and they started driving back to north Carolina.

"Hey you okay hinata?"He asked with worry in his eyes.

"I...I...i am now...Neji" hinata was still freezing, neji climbed in the back seat grabbing a blanket wrapping it arounnd hinata as well as his arms.

"I...d-didnt realized y-you cared about m-me" neji shook his head at her.

"Hinata we will always be family, your about all I have anyways, I can't lose you" she smiled at him.

"Kurenai who...who helped us b-back at the barn...how did you k-know it was a set up" she was staring at kurenai. Hinata knew kurenai wasn't a people person.

"You'll get to meet them when we get back home. They'll be there waiting for us." She replied not wanting to ruin the surprise of kakashi being alive

* * *

Sakura and her teammates jumped out the top floor window ran back to their cars immediately after assassinating the four wolves they didnt want to be caught by anyone else who may be near by.

Naruto stole the drivers seat from kiba sticking his tongue out at him as sakura got into the passenger seat leaving kiba to get in the back.

"Snooze you lose kiba! That was the easiest mission ever! Naruto shouted as he turned the car over and speeding away from the barn

"Yeah yeah whatever you win for once... it was too easy though naruto. I don't think that's the last time we see that particular pack" he narrowed his eyes

Sakura nodded her head  
"Well we just took out there head honcho. They'll be out for blood but we will be ready." She watched as naruro drove next to kakashi who jokingly honked at them. They stuck there tongues out and flipped him off laughing.

"Hey guys, let's give kakashi a run for his money! He gave us the address we're supposed to go to, sakura text him saying if we win he buys us dinner!"

Sakura snacked her palm to her head.  
"Always about food naruto!"

Kiba chuckled but he wanted more out of it  
"Tell him plus three brand new blades!"

"Alright. Alright. Dinner plus new blades" she shook her head these boys were always trying to make bets and losing them.

 **Hey kakashi**  
 **Race is on**  
 **We win you buy us dinner plus three blades.**  
 **\- Sakura**

Bzzz bzzz

 **You're on**  
 **I win new gun for me.**  
 **And you do my laundry for two weeks**  
 **See you in NC**  
 **-Kakashi**

"Alright boys don't lose this time, he wants a new gun and his laundry done for two weeks, and I sure as hell don't want to smell his nasty socks again! If you start losing Naruto I'm taking the wheel.

"I got this believe it!" Naruto stepped on the gas and blew past kakashi. Now he just had to stay ahead of him.

* * *

It had been rather boring staying in hell now that I know she's alive. I frowned when I was interrupted from invading the pinkettes dreams. Getting inside people's minds is one of my specialtys but with sakura I could only get in her dreams or speak directly to her. It was frustrating but it would have to due for now.

I sighed, I would have to wait till she fell asleep again. Maybe the next time I could convince her to abandon those pathetic hunters.

I thought about Itachi's little warning I had tryed to come up with a plan to rid him from my life. But I kept coming up short.  
Every plan had to many specifics. Conjuring death, well he wasn't a friendly reaper, and already had issues with me so that was out. Having a demon army rise against Itachi was out to, I had no idea who was loyal to who at this point. I may have more demons but they may turn on me.

 _I could involve the witch Ino, she's thousands of years old and owes me favor anyways. but she would need a hunters blade to enchant...And not just any one. My old one...and fuck sakura has that knowing her._

I thought about everything else that I could possibly do but I kept going back to getting my hunter blade back...

"Ugh!" I slammed my frist down on the table in front of me shattering it when a terrified voice spoke out.

"S-S-sasuke-kun is it a bad time" I looked up to see the red hair of Karin.

She had a sick obsession over Itachi and I. She's determined to have one of us but each time one of us shoots her down she crawls back to the other. I started rubbing my temples I was not in the mood for her ridiculous attempt to get laid.

"What in all hells name do you want now" I glared at her furiously.

"I...I'm sorry!" She yelled flinging her self on to me. I stood there in completely shock, I hadn't been held since the day I died.

The shock only last a mere minute before I shoved her off of me

"Sorry?" It was the only thing that could come out she tryed to apologize everytime after going back to my brother.

"I should have never tried with Itachi. He only wanted to use me now He wants that pink haired bitch to be his queen! This is not fair!" I scoffed at her but then I had one question

 _How did.._.

"How do you know her hair color?" Her eyes went wide when I asked, she started trembling.

"I...I..uhh...Well" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"TELL ME" I watched her wince at the harsh tone in my voice.

 _I should just kill her now_

"A year ago...I failed an attempt on her life...I told Itachi she was dead...when it was Almost me... the brown haired boy that came to her rescue has a wolf spirit protecting him. It messed me up bad...and I ran..." I was furious now.

 _He fucking knew she was alive that entire time.._.

I threw her into a wall, her head smacked loud against the concrete and she started whimpering.

"So she's got people all around her protecting her now."

"Y-yeah, a blonde boy with a fox demon locked inside"  
 _That blonde that was with her_  
"A brown haired boy by the name of kiba with the wolf spirit and a sliver haired man who has one sharingan in his eyes"

My head whipped in her direction, I knew that man when I was alive I had heard stories of him, he was one of my idols

 _Kakashi hatake huh, ol44 how did you come across my old teammate._

"Well that's why Itachi wants everyone to stand back from this. Thats a powerful spirit, a murderous demon, and the best hunter out there." I mumbled to myself. I dropped the annoying red head, and turned away from her.

"S-sasuke-kun"

"What!?" _Couldn't she just go away._

"Do you know that pink haired bitch"dss

I smirked "oh we go way back...from when I was alive"

Karin stared at me for a moment, it looked like she was contemplating something.

"Will..will you rid Itachi of his throne...you'd be a better ruler...my king ill swear on my own demon blood to be under your rule.." as much as I couldn't stand her i pulled out a blood contract.

"Sign it now, you won't be able to speak of my plans to any one unless I say so." She hesitantly nodded, cut her hand open and let her blood land on the paper.

I was a binding contract to serve under me no matter the circumstance. If she tryed to break it my hell hounds would be all over her.

"Now go, I'll call for you" I could see she wanted to say, that nasty pig always wanted sex and I just wasn't willing to give it to her. Unlike my brother

 _Ugh just thinking about it makes me wanna hurl...taking down Itachi will be hard but maybe..._

An idea sparked in my head, a way where I could get everything I wanted.

 _I'll make those hunters believe I want to side with them to take itachi down. I be able to get my blade back..._

I laughed my plan was brilliant, I started to think over everything on how I was going to do it but a thought struck me.

 _They won't be so easy to trust me..but we both want him dead...hmm I'll have to prove it some how..._

* * *

I sighed I usually always win against my team when it came to racing but this time they had already lost me

"Shit"

"Now now kakashi you can lose this one time" I nearly hit the brakes I whipped my head towards my passenger seat pulling my gun out and gaara happend to be casually sitting there .

"Fucking hell! I could have shot you!"

 _The hell does he want now_.

"Your weapons are of no affect on me, I can only be killed with one of these" he flashed a long sliver blue blade that had symbols on it i had never seen.

"What do you want now" I really didn't like that this guy was so pushy.

"I want to come with you and meet the rest of your team, I'll explain to sakura what she is and then we can find tsunade"

 _At least he's honest but now's not the time_.

"Listen you need to wait until later to do this, we just got done with a mission were tired, wait 4 days after we get to North Carolina, then fine" he frowned at me and then sighed.

"Four days after you reach your destination, then I will be back, no more stalling" and then he just vanished.

 _Goddamn it I really lost now. Fucking angel. He doesn't understand my teams a bunch of assholes, the sarcasm against him will be laid on heavy. I doubt they'll take him seriously_

I flipped on the radio and took my time getting to North Carolina. The kids could win for once. I shook my head.

 _Damn Naruto can eat two houses worth of food, I'll be broke before we even get to Florida._

* * *

Hinata had fallen a sleep in the back seat with her head on nejis shoulder. I watched him gently lay her down and crawl back into the passenger side seat.

"So what now?" Neji had asked me quietly.

"Well have to go back on the road neji, after getting shikamaru, they'll find our scent and follow us home, and were not ready. Ill understand of you want to go back to where you live"

I hated that I would have to bounce hinata and shikamaru every where but this would happen all over again if we stayed.

 _I don't expect you to stay neji I know you only came because she's your family._

"So will you be trying to go around with kakashi and his group?" I looked over at him wondering why he was asking.

"I...I may were stronger in numbers...plus I think hinata would benefit from having a female hunter around her age..." I tryed to catch his facial expressions but all I saw was a small smile.

"Well looks like I'll be tagging along then kurenai" my eyes went wide

 _Neji..._

"But what about your father, the rest of your clan.." he snarled at my questions

"I was never told about them abandoning hinata the way the did. I may be an asshole but I am not entirely a dick. She's the only real family i have. She's accepted that I am not perfect like they want me to be. Plus they'll probably shove me out once they find out I went on a suicide mission for her."

I could tell he was proud of what he did. He truly meant every word about hinata being the only real family he had. I smiled.

"Glad to hear you are staying Neji. I'm sure hinata and shika will be happy to. Now to just make kakashi take us with him where ever he may be going" he laughed at me. We weren't that far from the house now.

 _Home sweet home...for just a little longer anyways..._

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed, I may have another chapter up later on tonight so keep looking!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys sorry I ment to upload this last night but I passed out early!**

* * *

I paced my room back n fourth, waiting for the optimal time to leave. I would still have to find the hunters again. There is no way they'd still be at that motel.

I grabbed the old photo of sakura that I for some reason couldn't part with, I couldn't help but stare at it for a minute. I frowned.

 _Those loving eyes are gone replaced with those of despair._

I mentally smacked my self for caring. I hadn't cared in the last 300 hundred years I had been in hell, why did I care now. It may have only been four years top side but time runs differently down here.

I looked back to the picture, focusing my energy into find her. I could see her short pink hair, she was leaning against a car, in North Carolina, with a smile on her face, cigarette in hand.

 _Found you. Its time for my plan to start taking place._

I knew I had make Karin believe she was going to get her way, but the only way was vile I wanted to barf just imagining it. I summoned her back to my room dreading the moment.

She walked in wearing a skimpy red skirt and a black tube top. She looked awful I'll assume she was going for sexy. I couldn't be more unprepared for this.

 _Gross...ugh I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"My Lord" she bowed trying to push her flat chest together. And straightened out slowly.

 _Yup washing myself with bleach tonight_

I patted my lap ushering her to come sit, she widend her eyes, jumped on my lap, and put her arms around my neck. I brought my lips up to her ear nipping at them, I knew she was turned on from her small shutters

 _I'm gonna barf she tastes like she's never heard of a shower unlike her..._

"Karin I'll be leaving for earth, I need you to be a good little girl and cover my tracks for me. Could you do that? I'll reward you my queen of sin"

She nodded her head, gasping as my hands slid up her thighs grazing her vagina.

 _Just cut my hands off now, this to to vile even for me_  
"Y-yes m-master" she whined as I stopped.

" you'll get your reward when I return now if you excuse me i need to shower" I pointed at the door instructing her to leave. She let out a sigh of disappointment, she didn't get what she wanted from me, and she never really was.

 _I need a shower yo get her nasty stench off of me._

After Karin left my room I went to grab a pair of black shorts with a white shirt. Shuddering to myself, I felt like I need to bath in bleach and light myself on fire.

 _I never ever want to do that again. King of the cross roads or not I have fucking standards_

I hopped in the shower, turned the water as hot as it could go and shocking myself even got pretty excited to see sakura again.

 _I hope you're ready for me little cherry blossom_

* * *

We had made it to north Carolina before kakashi and kurenai could. Pulling into the drive way of kurenais home. Kiba, Naruto and I stepped outta the car, smiles all the way around. It was a little after 130 in the after noon, we were tired but excited. I leaned up against the car and lot my victory cigarette.

 _Fuck yeah I don't have to do that pricks laundry now and I get a new blade._

"Man I'm super excited about food now!" I chuckled at Naruto, it's always about food.

"Forget the food, dude we get new blades!" Kiba pumped his fist into the air.

"I know r..."  
 **BOOM**  
We were interrupted by the sound of a double barrel shotgun blowing into the tree next to us.

"I suggest you get the fuck of my property before I blow us all to hell" I turned my gaze to a tall man with brown spiky hair that was tied up. He was wear dark green cargo short and a black t-shirt.

 _Holy fuck that was close_

"Last chance...4...3...2" my eyes widend he was going to end us all.

"WAITTTTTT dude we know Neji and Kurenai! We just finished a mission with them and we raced them here! We're hunters I swear it!"

 _Oh thank God for Narutos loud ass mouth_

The brown haired man slightly lowered his gun, still having it pointed at us. He was skeptical of us, but started to walk closer, He pulled a bottle of holy water and splashed each of us with it, cut our arms with a blade of silver, he made us open our mouths to make sure we werent blood suckers, and then he sighed.

"Sorry...the Last group that came here little over an hour ago was a group of demons coming to kill me. I don't know how they figured out where this place was since its warded against being found but I wasn't going to go with out blowing them all back to hell" he had a uncaring lazy tone in his voice but it made him all the more interesting.

 _Alot of werid stuff has been happening lately, the demons have more power than normal..._

"I'm Sakura" I extended my hand for him to shake, he had a very tight grip but not to tight to hurt.

"Shikamaru and you two are..?" he looked over at Naruto and kiba

"The blonde idiot is Naruto and I'm Kiba, Neji mentioned to us your one of the most brilliant minds out there," he said trying to reassure him.

 _He doesn't trust us but I can't blame him_

"Oh yeah, I mean I'm good but I wouldn't say the best...so uh what mission did you guys do with him..?" Shikamaru took a flask outta his pocket and quickly gave himself a shot.

 _He seems upset, I wonder of kurenai told him we got hinata yet._

"We saved hinata-chan from those nasty wolves man, gunned them suckers down like the dogs that they are"

 _Way to break the good news Naruto._

I watched shikamarus eyes widend, he looked so happy like he wanted to scream.

"Oh thank fucking Jesus, I had thought the worst its been months, I couldn't find anything on the damn amulet, how did you guys get it? Do you still have it?"

I smiled at him "an old acquaintance had it in a compound pound not to far from Kentucky so i..."

 ** _Acquaintance? Now here I was thinking we were best friends_**

I froze and turned away from shikamaru looking around for where that voice was coming from...I know that voice anywhere, the scenery around me somehow had changed to the meadow that was in my dream.

 _Sasuke..?_

 _ **Who else would it be**_

My eyes went wide with fear, he was standing in front of me, with black shorts and a white t-shirt on. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Sakura are you okay?" I could hear Narutos voice but He wasn't there anymore all's I could see is sasuke

 _ **They can't hear or see me**_

 _You're not here, this isn't real_

 ** _I may only be a projection but this is real...I want to talk...alone...think about it...I'll return for your answer._**

 _W-what..._

"Sakura-chan?"

I felt Narutos hand wrap around my wrist, and I could finally see him. My chest was heavy and I could feel something inside me wanting to explode out of my chest. I placed my hand over my heart taking a few deep breathes until that feeling was gone.

"I..I'm okay...I just... got a little light headed" I was lying, i didn't want them to think I could no longer do my job. If I was seeing hallucinations and they found out, they would never allow me to go on anymore missions.

 _But it wasn't a hallucination was it...should I talk to him...or is it a trap..._

Naruto didn't look convinced, but sighed.

"Alright sakura-chan.." Kiba was staring at me to. He had been awful quiet since sasuke has come back and I didn't understand why.

"Why don't we go inside get some tea and food, you guys look beat anyways, we can talk more when Kurenai, Neji, and hinata come"

"Yeah we gotta wait for our sensei to, he owes is a dinner and blades for winning the race" kiba was still excited over those new blades.

* * *

I smirked, even though I couldnt use my genjutsu on her, I could still at least make her see me if only for a couple of minutes. I sat alone on a park bench. Not to far from where she was.

 _I need her to come talk to me... convince her I'm on her "side"_

"Sasuke uchiha?" I looked up in surprise to see a red haired man with the symbol of love above his eye. The power he held through him was unlike anything I ever felt. I instinctively stood up ready to fight what everything this thing was

 _What in the fuck is this thing._

"What are you and how do you know my name?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he took a step towards me

"Hard headed and straight to the point I see"

"Answer my damn question" I snapped my fingers and my hell hounds were suddenly by my side, growling at the man that stood before me.

"Now, now no need for that, I am gaara an angel of the Lord, we have alot to talk about, your partner sakura to be more specific"  
 _an angel? I didn't know they even existed. And sakura? What could he want with her_

"I don't have time for this, I am the cross roads king and I don't plan on making any deals with the likes of you, I have no partner anymore" I seethed at him. He frowned at me.

 _What did you think I was going to do? Bow to you? Tch not gonna happen_

"But sasuke... you're not supposed to be a demon" the tone in his voice was soft, he wanted me to listen but I just had no patience for beating around the bush

"Than tell me, why am I? Oh right my soul was dragged to hell when i died. Get out of here" the angel took another step closer to me.

"...haven't you ever wondered why you have conflicting thoughts, human and demon thoughts?" I stared at him, there was no way he could have been in my head...I would know it

"I don't know what you talking about, this conversation is over" I disappeared to a nearby dinner and starting rubbing my temples.

 _Angels huh, this has gotten more interesting that I thought it would be._

* * *

I watched as the raven haired demon disappeared in the wind. Baffled, I couldn't understand what I had done to anger him. Emotions and feelings were not something I clearly understood.

 _He's going to be more difficult than I thought to talk to._

I sat quietly on the park bench, watching the children play.

 _Such innocence these ones have._

The hunters did not want to speak with me nor the demon. I thought I may be going about this wrong. They all seemed angry at me but I had done nothing wrong.

 _But my mission is to help save the world...who wouldn't want to help._

I sat alone in my thoughts for what seemed like hours, staring off in to the heavens. It had become dark now. The innocent children were no longer playing, everyone had left.

 _God if you can hear me i need help. No one wants to listen to me and I don't know what to do.._

"Gaara" I looked over to see another angel. She was in a vessel with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Audrey, you're on earth? Are you here to help me succeed in my mission?" She gave me a twisted smile and took a step towards me taking out her angel blade.

"Well you see gaara I'm here on behalf of others who do not want to see you succeed. I am here to kill you" my eyes went wide

 _Kill me..?_  
Taking out my own blade I stood up. Not understanding why the other angels would want me to fail. I felt anger in my stomach for the very frist time in my life.

"Kill me? I am on a mission from the Lord! If I do not succeed this world will fall into chaos, the apocalypse! Why would you want to stop me" she laughed at me and shook her head.

"Gaara have you ever met god?"

I stood still, no one had seen or heard from him in a very long time, I had never met him...just knew this was my mission that lady tsunade entrusted me with. She told me it was from the mouth of the Lord, I had always wondered why it was entrusted to me, but now I understood the other angels could not be trusted.

 _They want to take over this world..._

"I thought not, he's dead don't you see? This is our time, this apocalypse needs to happen and then we will rule! You're in the way!"

She lunged at me and I side stepped her not turning my back at her I held my blade out prepared for another attack.

"I do not want to hurt you Audrey"

"Well that's fine cause I want to hurt you!" She lunged at me again I dodged the attack once more and slammed my blade into her chest, a blinding light shot out of her as she screamed.

 _You made me do this..._

I never wanted to murder an other angel but I couldn't fail my mission. I disappeared knowing more could show up at anytime.

 _No one else needs to die today..._

* * *

It was a little after 6pm when Kakashi and Kurenai pulled up to see that everyone else had already made it there. Kakashi was hesitant at frist, he didn't know how shikamaru was going to take him still being alive. He slowly got out of the car and went to Kurenais.

Neji and kurenai both stepped and and looked over to a sleeping hinata. The blue haired girl had been through hell no wonder she had been out like a rock.  
Kakashi chuckled and picked hinata up like a small child.

"Alright well here goes nothing...I owe everyone dinner now" he scratched his head with his free hand.

"Great cause I'm starving" neji said with a smile.

Walking up the stone pathway peering through the window kakashi could see Naruto, and kiba playfully arguing, sakura and shikamaru were deep on conversation, a small smile creeped over his face. Everything looked like a normal life for once.

Kurenai had opened the door, and shikamarus head whipped over to her. He watched as kurenai and neji walked in. Kakashi stood away from the door way not to be seen just yet.

"Where's hinata? Sakura said you guys saved her" he was starting to get paranoid, fear coming out in his voice, had something else happend on the way home.

"She's right here" a voice only belonging to the sliver haired sensei known as kakashi broke through the silence. He carried in hinata and shikamarus mouth dropped.

"Ka...kakashi!?" He yelled startling hinata who looked up in surprise to see the once thought dead kakashi.

"You're alive" Hinata softly whispered as kakashi but her down.

"Yup back from the dead!" He smiled in their direction, shikamaru and hinata both hugged him.

"You asshole I thought you were dead...I watched then rip you to shreds...I would have never left had I known..."

"Its okay shikamaru, it was never vamps that night just a trick...a very vivid trick"

"It doesn't even matter now we have you back" shikamaru let go of his old sensei and hugged hinata. "I'm glad your back to neji are you..staying?"

"I am. I think Ill have more fun being here anyways" hinatas eyes went wide when neji said he was staying. Never in a million years did she expect that.

"R-really? What about your f-father" she timidly asked

"He doesn't care about me anyways hinata so it's okay, the more of us the better off we are, there's strength in numbers"

"Yes we should stick to together neji" kakashi piped up. Everyone smiled at him

"You mean it Kakashi? You know we can't stay here with those dogs starting to tail us, you're okay with all of us traveling with you" Kurenai was so sure it would take more to convince him to let them come with but he was different than he used to be.

"Yeah well I can't stay long here either if that witch catches me back here well I don't feel like dying for one of her sacrifices."  
Sakura eyes kakashi dangerously, there was only one witch she knew around here. It was actually someone who she was sorta friends with.

"Witch? Kakashi you've never mentioned having a problem witch to us"

"Yeahh...thats Why everyone thought I was dead, i had a deal with her"

"So why don't we just kill her before she comes for you?" Kiba thinking it would be easier, witches kept track of people, whoever it was would find us soon.

"Its not that simple kiba, she's a very powerful witch, I'd rather not be on her bad side"

"Kakashi...the witch wouldn't happen to be ino...is it?"

Kakashi sighed at sakura, most hunters knew about ino but very few knew her wareabouts. If she was asking she knew well where ino resided.

"It is but how could you have guessed that, there are plenty of other witches out there?" She shook her head at kakashi

"Well.."

 _Flashback_

April 30 2001

It was raining heavily that night in the northernmost part of north carolina. The street was lit brightly by all the street lights. Sasuke was smirking at me as I jumped around in the puddles. It was nice to feel like a little kid for once.

"Sakura you're going to get a cold, let's go home already"

"Come on sasuke-kun just one more puddle please?" I begged batting my eyes and letting my lip quiver as if I was going to cry.

He sighed and shook his head disapproving  
"Alright...just one m..."  
We were cut off by a scream of distress. We sat silent for second hoping to her it again to find where it was coming from..

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DICK!" we heard her once more.

With a quick nod to each other we booked it down towards thed left side street. One by one we saw the streets lights brake.

 _What the fuck..._

I could tell by the look on sasukes face he was thinking the same thing, we pulled out our blades as we neared the screaming girl.

 _She's in so much pain I should have moved faster.._

"Hey! Fuck face!" Sasuke yelled throwing his blade directly towards the mans chest. I couldn't see the girl yet all's I could hear us her crying

The 5ft10 man had pale white skin, with black hair and his eyes looked dead. He wore a black shirt an dark dress pants. He lips were in a tight line, disgusted by us interrupting. I could here him mutter something in Latin and the blade melted in the air.

"Damn...witch" sasuke went to run towards him, he tackled the witch to the ground and started punching him repeatedly. Sasuke though left an opening and suddenly was pinned to a neat by house.

"Sakura! Move now!"  
i shockingly for once was prepared for something. I whipped my gun out.

 _Witch killing bullets!_

I loaded my gun and turned it on the black haired witch who had moved to be two feet in front of me.

"A gun? Now that's not going to kill little old me...ugly"

 _Oh no the fuck he didnt_

"Witch killing bullets" I seethed at him as I cocked the gun. He turned his head to the blonde woman on the street.

"Seems like my funs interrupted, I'll return my dear ino" I pulled the trigger but he had vanished into thin air.

We ran towards the girl who was a gorgeous long haired blonde, she had crystal blue eyes that were red from crying, blood was pouring down her purple dress she was weak and needed a doctor.

She looked up at us as we bent down to pick her up.

"Thank you both...I am in your debt, the names ino, and you just tryed to kill my husband." She smiled at us at the shocked look on our faces...

* * *

 **thanks for reading!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello again to any body reading! I am open to anyone who may have ideas possibly incorporate into the story. I expect this story to be very long with alot of bumps, and road blocks! So of anybody would like a mission or a threat to them to be added at some point pm me and we can work on some details!**

* * *

Everyone's mouth flew open. Sakura had let a witch live, let alone tryed to kill her husband.

"Did you know she was a witch" Neji asked, he was curious on to whom this Sai was as well but he'll have to let that go for now.

" ha no i didn't actually, not till after her magic started working again, her husband had depleted it using some sort of spell, that's when she told us, she just wanted to live as normal life, I seen her a couple more times after that, we kinda became friends"

kakashi didn't know how to respond, he never took ino to be the type to want friends.

Sakura sat there unfazed from the looks she was getting, she never let anyone of the supernaturl live except for ino, it was out of character for her, but ino wasn't a bad person.

"She later told us her husband's name was Sai, and that they were very old and powerful witches, but ino and him have been separated for about 200 years due to indifferences. She likes life and all it has to offer, she isn't in to dealing with demons, and doesn't kill people. She's kind of on her own side though,

Sai on the other hand went to far with black magic, and will stop at nothing to eradicate us. He wants demons to turn this place into chaos, He wants her dead to. We never had a problem with her so we left her alone."

She explained a little more of the situation and everyone seemed to understand. Narutos mouth was wide open. Even he had heard of Ino through the grape vine of hunters but he never imagined she actually wasn't a bad person.

"sakura-chan...how come you never told us this, what about that Sai guy whatever happend to him." Naruto knew sakura had her own reasonings butt it was still hard to believe

"I just didn't see it as relevant to be honest, plus it's a tough story to believe yanno, a good witch? I've got some pretty weird stories. As for sai well we could never get close enough, tracking him was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I've tryed so many times to kill him. He now wants me dead to, since yanno I keep trying to kill him"

"So this ino, shes like the white witch of the North or something?" Kiba spoke suddenly.

"Not exactly more in the gray area. She lives for her own life. I would imagine of the price is right she'd do just about anything but it hasn't happened, not yet, anyways I told her if she ever started killing though I would be coming back for her head." Sakura was exhausted mentally, over the last course of the week she had to think, talk, and see sasuke, it was a little more than she could handle.

Good memories, bad memories, every emotions wrapped in the last week, she had been suppressing for so long, it felt good to get it out but it was entirely exhausting.

"What a drag, every supernatural being is going to be on our ass now, so trouble some" shikamaru was walking towards his room to start packing everything, he had heard enough for one day.

"Well enough of that, you guys hungry I do owe you all dinner" kakashi changed the subject, he could tell sakura didn't want to answer anymore questions.

"I am starving kakashi sensei! Let a get Chinese!" Naruto almost completely forgetting about what they were talking about his stomach was bigger than his head sometimes.

Hinata stared at the blonde boy and could feel herself blushing, she had never seen somebody like him in her life. He turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What's the matter hinata chan? Are you still feeling like crap? Come on let's get you all cleaned up! I'm starving I'm sure you are to, you need to eat, come with meee!" She never had a chance to reply he just dragged her off towards the bathroom and her room.

Sakura, neji and kiba started laughing at Naruto antics. Kurenai eyed him dangerously at frist but soon realized he ment no harm to her, but was defiantly a dunce since he didn't realize hinata had been checking him out.

"Sakura why don't we freshen up and let the men get a little more acquainted?" Kurenai grabbed the exhausted girls hands and brought her to her room.

"Girls man" kakashi chuckled towards neji.

"I'll never understand them either kakashi but we can always try"

* * *

I brought sakura to my room I had an off feeling she was hiding something. I also realized she defiantly needed some new clothes to wear hers stunk of sweat, and blood.

 _I still have my younger year clothes she should defiantly fit in them. May be a tad tight on her but it'll have to do._

She looked around my room amazed at all the weapons I had, when her eyes stopped at a single blade. It was a 9inch combat knife that had the pentacle star in the blade. The handle of the blade was a slivery blue color. It was a knife that had been giving to me by that mysterious blonde haired woman.

She said the one this belongs to will find there way to me. I'll know it by the inscription... but there is nothing on it I've check over and over again.

"Can I see that blade Kurenai?" Her eyes were bright like a little kid at a candy store, I could help but smile at her

"Of course sakura, careful though the blades honestly pretty heavy" I handle her the blade, as she careful inspected it.

"Ag torteregi chiso sapah izizop de elo?" I whipped my head back towards sakura as she spoke an unknown language. My eyes widend as the blade had new glowing symbols something I had never seen before. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Sakura what on earth was that?" She looked confused.

"It says no creature shall be safe from the higher vessels of God...but I don't know how I know that...this isn't a language I know..and i dont know why the blade is glowing either" _poor girl looks like she's about to pass out... this must be what that blonde woman ment_

"Sakura how bout we just put that blade down, you've had to much werid today..how about we come back to this tomorrow...lets...let's get you dressed okay?" She just dropped the blade on the bed, and was truly trying to control herself.

"Yeah..alright.." I grabbed a dark red halter top that would crisscross around her neck, and a pair of black jeans that had a small rip I'm the knee. I handed them to her.

"Go take a shower, there's make up in there you can use to if you want...me you an hinata are hitting a bar after eating don't try to argue it's happening.." I pushed her towards the second bathroom in the house not giving her a chance to argue

* * *

I blushed as the blonde haired boy grabbed my hand and brought me to my room. He was looking over all my wounds and carefully cleaned then I hadn't noticed that most my wounds were closing as he touched them I just felt the extreme warmth of his hand

 _He's so handsome_

He snapped his fingers in front of me to get my attention.

"H-huh?" Bringing me out of my thoughts I blushed harder.

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. You keep turning red I must be making you mad, I never got to really introduce my self I'm Naruto!" He's so confident, and open..

I timidly smiled at him.

"I-im h-hinata...t-thank you f-for saving m-me" he hugged me and I felt my face turn a millions bright shades of red

 _I'm gonna pass out oh my god he's hugging me_

"Are you cold?! Your shaking and stuttering I can get kiba or sakura to get you medicine?" Oh man im so embarrassed

"N-No im o-okay n-naruto.." I look down and slowly move my self away from him grabbing new clothes.

 _I need to shower now._..

"Uhmm...i-im g-gonna s-shower..."

"Okay hinata chan! I'll be in the living room with neji and kakashi"

I walked towards the bathroom thinking about the silly blonde

 _I think I already have a crush on him...but someone like him would never look at me like that..._

I sighed feeling disappointment as I entered the bathroom. Looking down at my arms my wounds were gone.

 _How in the hell..._

* * *

I could over hear kurenai and sakura in the next room as I was packing my stuff. I grabbed my monogrammed gun. S.N was engraved into the barrel, a present from my deceased mother, she had been a hunter like me.

I could barely make it out but sakura spoke in a language i had only read once upon.

Enochian, the language of angels. Hmm interesting, I thought it was just crazy talk, apparently its real I'll have to ask her about it later.

I packed all the things I thought were important, books on spells,  
Ancient lore, weapons, my laptop, clothes, everything that I found of importance.

 _The rest can be replaced. Ugh...my head hurts between, finding out kakashi is still alive, to making new friends, to now fighting for our lives harder than ever before, what a drag._

I suddenly hears my stomach growl, glad kakashi was ordering food, after we ate I was gonna take a page out of Kurenais book and drag the boys to a different bar than they were going.

 _We all defiantly need a drink, maybe I could see of kakashi knows anything about sakura knowing enochian..._

* * *

I took the clothes from Kurenai, as she said we were going out tonight, I wanted to say no but I never had a chance. I sighed as I closed and locked the door to the second bathroom.

 _What the hell was that...that language what is it...and why do I know it...Ugh my life is just getting more and more confusing._

Looking at myself on the mirror I was defiantly a hot mess. My hair is sticking up in every which way, I had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep, the hickey that had been on my neck had faded but there still was a light yellow there. I hadn't not been taking very good care of myself lately.

 _Can anyone blame me...my dead partner shows back up and used me like a play toy...now he wants to talk...I'm speaking some unknown language, I have every supernatural being wanting me dead...fuck me man_

I turned the water on to as hot as my skin could handle. Stepping into the shower, the water burned my skin but I didn't mind, I watched the dirt, and traces of blood run down the drain.

 _Do I really want to talk to him...its probably a trap...maybe I should tell everyone get their opinion on it. They'll all call me crazy and tell me not to though..maybe sasuke will know why my life was going batshit crazy_

I sighed over my thoughts, it was all so confusing. I mean I was a basket case but this just take the god damn cake. Feeling a little I sat down letting the water hit my head as I put my face to my knees...

Suddenly the water was gone. I was sitting on the ground surrounded by flowers. Pink roses, violets, magnolia, the sun was setting in the West, it made the clouds turn a cotton candy pink. I looked down at my self I was wearing a light pink sun dress. I looked up and sasuke was standing in front of me, holding his hand out, smiling at me.

 _What..?_

"Sakura-chan will you smile for me?" His voice was kind, the same voice when he was alive, the same question he asked when he died..

 _His eyes are still so gentle..._

I gave a small smile taking his hand.

"Sasuke-kun i missed you" he laughed and picked me up spinning me around and gently laid me down on a blanket that had appeared positioning himself on top of me lightly to not hurt me.

"I've missed you will you be with me, forever?" I could feel the tears of happiness falling from my face.

"Of course!" And I kissed him. His lips were soft, his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to his body. He wasn't even really doing anything to me but I could feel myself get turned

His kisses started get more intense, he licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter and I obliged, his left hand started running up and down my body. I shivered at his touch and he smirked agasint my lips. He broke the kiss laying his forehead on to mine, caressing my body until he reached just underneath my breast. I let out a small gasp and he paused.

"Is this okay?" I timidly smiled and nodded my head.

my nipples became erect as he pinched them and I let out a small moan. He was kissing my neck leaving love bites up snd down to my collar bone. He started grinding his hard member against my most sensitive spot.

"You're mine sakura forever" he whispered into my neck, I could only nod in agreement.

Grinding harder onto me, I could feel my body getting wetter wanting more than just a tease. I whined at him to give me more and he chuckled at me.

"Always so weak agasint me .ra"

He kissed me directly on the lips and started slipping my dress off my body, I hadn't had a bra on so my breasts were instantly exposed. He kissed each of my breast, then put a nipple on his mouth nipping at my rosy bud, swirling his tounge around it, I ran my hands threw his hair moaning pushing my self fiercely against him.

"Sasuke..."

His hand slid down to my clit and he gently started rubbing, getting faster and harder the more I moaned for him. Our breathing was ragged as he continued to kiss me harder, I was ready to cum, but he was getting impatient, I whined as he slipped off his pants. His now exposed throbbing member was sitting just on the outside my wet walls. My eyes were pleading for him to finish me. He smirked at and and slowly pushed the top of his thick member into me...

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

"SAKURA YOU OKAY"  
Kurenai...shit I fell asleep...why do I keep having those dreams...

"Y-yeah be out in a minuete

I sat in the shower for an 20 minutes running threw my thoughts, mainly about sasuke...I kept dreaming about him... there's no denying i miss him, but he's not him anymore..collecting myself together before I face everyone.

 _Might as well get out the foods probably here by now_

Quickly drying my self off, I put on the clothes kurenai gave me. The halter top pushed my breast together and showed off ever curve, the black jeans wear tight but not to suffocate me.

 _I still can't shake that dream though._.

I looked in the medicine cabinet and decided to wear some make up. Grabbing a red and sliver eyeshadow I mixed the two to give me a shiny light red color, black eyeliner and mascara, and a light pink lip gloss.

 _I actually don't look half bad_

Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled I wasn't the ugly duckling I had always thought I was. Not anymore anyways I finally had grown into my forehead.

 _ **No you look amazing**_

I froze again as the bathroom once again turned into the meadow from my fantasies. Sasuke was once again in front of me wearing the white t-shirt and black pants. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I remembered my most recent wet dream.

 ** _Now don't stare at me like that. Are you going to talk to me?_**

 _Why should I...this may be a trap_

 ** _No traps. I promise please meet with me?_**

I sighed looking at him, he was going to continue to bug me, he was stubborn and never took no as an answer even in life.

 _Fine...I'll be at the starlake bar tonight...let me know when you arrive..._

 ** _Good._**

And with that I was back in the bathroom and he had vanished. I shook my head at my own stupidity for agreeing.

 _What the fuck am i getting into..._

* * *

Kakashi kiba, and I had ordered at least 200 dollars worth of food for everyone to eat. I had thought it was way to much but Kiba disagreed with me.

"Haha honestly this probably isn't enough...not for Naruto anyways"  
 _Speaking of Naruto, there he is._

"Hey whens the food coming?"

"20 minutes Naruto...is hinata doing alright?" He smiled at me as I was asking.

"Great man im starving and oh she's good! I healed her wounds so she'll be fine!" My eyes went wide and he smacked his hand over his mouth as if to realize what he had just said...

 _Does that have to do with the power I seen from him at the motel...?_

"Healed her...?" Not being able to form a complete sentence naruto sighed.

"I..i...well I'm magical dontcha know!" I could tell from the way he was scratching the back of his head he was lying.

"Neji I think that's an explanation for another time" kakashi interrupted me before I could call him out on the bullshit. I frowned knowing i wasn't going to get much more information out of him.

"Whatever i need a walk" I went outside not wanting to deal with anymore crazy.

 _What is all this shit man feels like everything I know is just being thrown in my face._

* * *

I quickly interrupted neji and Narutos conversation, he didn't need to explain the 9 tails right now, with all the other craziness happening every one might end up in a Looney bin.

 _Jesus Christ Naruto you need to keep that to yourself for now_  
Neji had gone outside, obviously annoyed that we were keeping stuff from him.

 _If he know the powers Naruto has, the spirit the protects kiba, and whatever weird thing goes on with sakura he may have a heart attack._

The door bell rang for my extensive Chinese order, I grabbed the food put it in the table. Naruto and kiba ran over to the food but I stopped them.

" Can you wait for the girls please guys" speak of the devil.

Kurenai, sakura, and hinata all came into the living room. Kurenai was wear a black tang top with a long sleeve fishnet, and dark gray skinny jeans, hinata was wearing a tight purple halter top with white skinny jeans her wounds and bruises were gone, sakura came out in a red halter top and black skinny jeans with a small rip in the knee.

Narutos eyes were locked on hinata, kiba on sakura and myself on kurenai. All of our mouths dropped.

 _Oh damn..._

"What are you guys staring at?" Sakura broke my train of thought. Hinatas face flushed red and kurenai started laughing.

"I...I...you look good...Kurenai"  
 _I'm stumbling over my own damn words.._

"You boys act like you've never seen three hot girls walk in the room." Kurenai winked at us and hinata grew 10 times redder, sakura just brushed it off.

 _Poor girl not used to any attention._

"Uhhh right uhmm...sakura you...look Great" kiba was flustered he had never seen her look like that before.

"Ya! You to hinata Chan! Now let's eat!" Naruto started opening all the food when the lights started flickering, the front door suddenly locked. I could hear neji trying to get in

"Hey guys what's going on I can't get the door open!" He was frantic.

 _What the..._

"Oh come on now really? I'm starving!" Naruto whined before pulling his knives out. I watched sakura pull out her gun from her back pocket, shikamaru had entered the living room, ready with two twin blades, hinata backed into a corner freightend, kiba and kurenai alert as usual.

"Kakashi hatake!" I heard a voice say behind me. I quickly turned around only to be thrown to the wall, stuck, unable to move, she constricted my air ways, I would lose consciousness soon if she wasn't stopped.

"I told you never to come back here!" The yellow haired girl seethed at me

* * *

 **So that was real enochian that sakura spoke! Very hard to find and then get translated! It is the language of the angels and is very much real.**

 **I'm serious guys if you have any ideas you'd like to see play out for later chapters please pm me!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! Back already!**

* * *

"Hey! Let him go witch!" Kurenai shut up.

"Ino stop its a misunderstanding. Put him down and i wont have to kill you" sakura spoke calmly.

 _She didn't even look over to sakura I don't think shes realized yet_

"Stupid hunter... we had a de..." I watched her eyes widened when she took a glance at sakura who now had her gun pointing at ino. Inos attitude completely did a 180 on us.

"For head girl!? Omg! Look at you! You finally grew into that big ole forehead of yours!? Wow your gorgeous now! It's been to long!" I winced at her high pitched voice.

She still held me against the wall and she skipped to sakura pulling her into a hug and a kiss in the cheek.

 _Excited to see sakura much? Fricken bipolar witch_

"Hey ino...missed you to...Can you...uhh let kakashi down now?" Please please please please

"Oh! Damn right sorry!" She dropped the spell and I feel to floor coughing. She nervously laughed unlocking the door and neji tumbled in.

"Thanks ino" i watched everyone stand down.

Kurenai had let out a sigh of relief for my behalf. I don't think she could handle it if I died for real this time

Naruto grabbed hinatas hand and brought her to the couch, completely disregarding what just happened, she looked as if her head was going to explode.

I spared a glace to a now very pissrd off neji who was prying hinatas hand out of Narutos. Shikamaru had left the room and appeared back quickly

"Man i was clean for months now...what a drag" I watched him light what looked to be a rolled cigar but the smell said otherwise. He offered some to neji who gladly took the blunt, then he offered it to kiba, and then to Naruto.

 _Well I guess I can understand that...this time anyways._

None of the girls touched it but I watched them all go out the front door not wanting to deal with smell.

"Kakashi you want in? After all the random psychoticness I need to free myself" kiba slightly coughed and i hesitated before deciding to smoke.

 _Well I did almost die a minute ago..._

* * *

The girls ran outside as soon as the boys decided to have their smoking session. Kurenai was in no mood to get a contact high, all she wanted was to go get drunk. She needed a little girl time and she was going to get it, even if she had to drag ino along.

Hinata's face had turned a sickly green, she hated the smell of the weed shikamaru smoked, it smelt like a skunks ass, she usually could handle it but she had been already feeling faint. She sat on the ground near kurenai trying to relax.

Ino had been holding sakuras hand, get excitement at seeing her best friend was in measurable, she decided to sit down next to hinata dragging the pink haired girl with her.

"I'm sorry for doing that to Kakashi I was only going to scare the crap outta him, I promise! My name is ino and i hope we can all be friends!" She said towards the slightly irritated girls. Ino was wearing a blue and purple crop top, with a black skirt, and purple pumps. She always flaunted her assets and today was no exception.

Kurenai kept silent unsure if she trusted the blonde witch.

Hinata stared at ino but the shook her head slightly.

"S-sure ino, let's be f-friends" ino hugged her with one arm, giggling at the blue haired girls expression.

"So you ladies going out tonight cause if so I'm coming!"

Sakura let out a small laugh, ino was so pushy but overall a wonderful person at heart. She seemed like a total bitch but really wasn't what people made het out to be. She lit a cigarette knowing they were going to be leaving soon.

"Alright pig let poor hina go, were just going to the starlake bar...you still in?"

Smirking at sakura, they may call each other names but it was natural to them.

"Duh Of course! Oh before i forget I gotta talk to you! Where's , dark, and handsome? If you're hear where could he have fun off to?" Inos eyes pained as she watched sakura freeze and her eyes grow dim.

"Ino...he died..." was all sakura could get out. Ino was confused at sakura, did he disappear on her and she just believe he was dead? She had heard from him two days ago.

"But...I just heard from him two days ago...I got a letter from him tapped to my door saying he had a favor he wanted to ask me...? I had assumed he'd be with you...yanno since you two were sooooo close" she winked at sakura

* * *

As i sat in the dinner awaiting my coffee i figured I should ask sakura again if she'd meet me. Knowing I had an Angel on my ass and that he wanted something from her bothered the shit out of me.

 _Stupid angel, I'm a demon there's nothing anybody can do about that._

I brought myself back to a meadow standing by a tree I could see sakura she was gorgeous, the red halter top squeezing her breasts together would make any normal man drool, those tight black pants formed around her ass beautifully i licked his lips staring at her. I could feel my bulge pressing hard against my pants as I stared.

"I actually don't look half bad" i heard her think to herself bringing her back to the meadow

"You look amazing" i said taking a step towards the now frozen girl. I frowned at her at frist when she wouldn't do anything but stare at me.

 _She's not supposed to be afraid..._

The turned on feeling I once had was now replaced by an empty feeling that I could not shake off, those once bright emerald orbs held so much fear and pain, if i had a heart I'm sure it would have broke.

"Now don't stare at me like that..are you going to talk to me?" I was mentally cursing at myself for sounding so needy but i at least got her to talk to me

"Why should i...this may be a trap" i wanted to hold her in my arms to take away the pain im her voice, it hurt knowing that fear and untrusting voice was towards him. I took another step forward I could touch her now of I wanted to but I won't not yet..

"No traps. I promise please meet with me?" I could hear my own desperation, without her my plan to take Itachi down would fail, but there was more to this than that...

 _I don't care, I will never care...then why do I doubt my own thoughts..._

I heard her sigh, she must remember how stubborn I am. I suddenly had a fear creep up.

 _She couldn't have forgotten me that much did she.._

As if on cue erassing my fear she spoke once more.

"Fine...I'll be at the starlake bar tonight...let me know when you arrive..." i smirked over towards her instantly forgetting my previous werid thoughts.

"Good" I opened my eyes and I was back in the dinner, I started drinking my coffee trying to figure out I was going to approach her on this.

 _She's willing to talk to me, maybe this won't be a disaster waiting to happen after all._

Having sakura cooperate with me would be better than against me. My mind went back to my desperation my fears. Why on earth was I thinking like that... I hadnt thought about it...since I was alive.

Then I remember the angel... he asked if I ever wondered why my thoughts were of both demon and human nature. I hadnt put to much thought into it until now.

 _Maybe I can get answers out of that angel, I can use him against Itachi to..._

* * *

I sat with Naruto, neji and shikamaru as we got stoned out if our minds, kakashi had told us he was going to get lost in the road of life again, before he practically skipped out the back door

 _Typical...man I can't wait anymore I got the munchies._

The guys must have read my mind because we all started grabbing for the food, laughter spilled between us.

"Ahh man now I don't feel like a total ass" neji said finally relaxed, he admitted he rarely if ever smoked, but with all the stress he didn't hace the will power to say no.

As we stuffed our faces sakuras smile came running across my mind, that girl meant everything to me. But that uchiha demon showing up was confusing her.

My wolf spirit growled anytime that bastard was mentioned, he was bad news and I will be damned if i lose my precious cherry blossom to That bastard.

And when she walked out tonight she looked so sexy, I started imagining her dancing, pushing her ass in my groin as I grinded into her, my member started throbbing. I envisioned talking her shirt off letting her bosom flow free as I slowly massaged them. Laying her down while stripping Her of her pants and underwear, putting my face in between her legs, licking and nipping at her clit, her pressing Her tight little body closer to my face gribbing my hair as she moaned my name completely forgetting about what's his face. Orgasming over and over again

"I wanna ask sakura out" I suddenly blurted out, Naruto started laughing at me I blushed at the embarrassment.

 _Oh man..._

"Dude, don't be embarrassed about that, wanna know a secret? I think hinata-chan is really cute!" Neji glared at Naruto and I couldn't help at laugh at the death glare he was getting.

"What about you two anyone special in your lives?" I tryed to distract neji who was moments away from braking Narutos eye sockets. He sighed when he realised, no matter how many death glared he gave Naruto, he wasn't fazed.

I was trying to push my sexual fantasys about sakura away.

"I was saved by a hunter two years ago in Florida, I only got s glimpse of her chocolate brown hair, but I wouldn't mind getting to know her..if I ever had the chance to meet her again" I looked at neji surprised that he actually had someone he thought about

"Dont look at me i don't go out, it's to trouble some" shikamaru said before grabbing a cigarette from his shirt pocket

"Dude you have no idea what you're missing, but i have an idea let's go to the store shikamaru!" Naruto grabbed shikamaru, and the car keys from me before I could protest.

 _What the hell is he up to now..?_

* * *

Sakura was about to respond to ino when Naruto came rushing outside, his eyes were red and he wreaked like a skunk, the girls immediately held their noses.

"Hey girls! Since you're going out tonight we'll stay in to drink! No need to worry about the house we got this!"

Naruto said as he dragged a very high and very lazy shikamaru towards the car. He stopped in front of hinata looked at her up and down. Her face once again became red seeing the blonde so intently staring at her.

"Is s-something wrong n-naruto" he flashed his famous smoke.

"Oh of course not! I just think your really pretty! Have a good night girls!" Hinata watched Naruto leave dumbfounded by his comment.

Sakura started laughing at her teammates antics. She knew they had a mutual crush it was obvious but I don't think either of them realized it.

"He likes you hina" Sakura whispered to hinata. Her face flashed 50 shade of red.

"Really?" She said a little to loud and now ino and kurenai was staring at her. She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Really what?!" Ino loved gossip she may only know sakura but she really wanted to become friends with all of them.

Sakura had a devious smile on her face.  
"Oh nothing besides the fact that Naruto has a crush on hinata and it's plain as day

Kurenai shook her head she noticed that to, but didn't want to imagine her little girl dating.

"Awwww! You two would look cute to get her and I know everything about looking cute! Why don't we go to that bar now let loose and we can start planning on how to get these two love birds together!" Ino said cheerfully, she loved playing match maker

Hinata felt like she was going to faint but let her self be dragged into Kurenais car to go to the bar.

* * *

"Shikamaru what do you like to drink, beer liquor, something fruityyyy?!" Naruto joked around

"Sake if not...vodka...but were in fucking target what the hell do you need in target" he didn't know why Naruto had dragged him to the department store if they were only going to get alcohol to get drunk.

"Listen, I have a huge plan! We're gonna get drunk playing this screwed up game, Sakura played with me once but ita hysterical I promise!"

Naruto picked up cards against humanity and skipping through the store. All eyes were on him wondering what was his problem.

"What a drag..." the quickly paid for there game and hit the liquor store, grabbing sake, vodka, whiskey, and beer. Naruto grinned feeling accomplished that everyone would be happy.

"Naruto are we done yet, this is far to troublesome for me" shikamaru could feel himself coming down from his high. He wanted to have a good time but all this running around was dragging his mood down.

"Yeah let's goo!" He raced back to the car and sped back to Kurenais house, unknowning someone had been following them. When they reached the house kakashi had already returned.

"Look guys were gonna play cards agasint humanity!"

"Isn't that a little assbackwards for us. We deal with what really is agasint humanity" Neji said not one for games but there wasn't much more to do than get drunk.

"Who cares let's just get drunk and play" kakashi smiled at them

* * *

We walked into the bar and I quickly scanned the area. There was no sign of threats so far. Kurenai was talking to hinata about how she didn't have to come of she didn't want to but surprising hinata wanted to get drunk.

Rihannas s&m was playing loud over the speakers, I could see the men staring at us as we all walked by. Most got slapped by the girls they were already with.

 _Serves you right asshats_

Ino was going on about how she missed me and wanted to travel with us. She could be of great help. She also didn't understand how I knew sasuke was dead. I wasn't in the mood to talk about him right now but I knew she would pester me till I did.

"I'm sure of we talk to everyone they'll let you come with but I thought you wanted to stay here and live a normal life?" I knew ino well enough to know something had happend for her to want to leave. She sighed at me her usual bright blue eyes dimmed slightly.

"Sai...he burnt my house down saku, I've lost everything, it's not safe for me, he's using such strong magic, magic I've never seen"

 _Huh, I mean inos a very old witch so it doesn't make sense that she's never seen it._

"Oh my god ino that's terrible, im so sorry I've tryed to track him but I always come up short" she put her arm around my shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"Oh love its not your fault really his magic feel demonic, if he's using power from hell it's going to be harder to find and kill him don't take it out on yourself" I smiled at her as we all sat at the bar.

Kurenai and hinata were engulfed in their owm conversation for now. I watched kurenai get a bloody Mary and hinata a long island ice tea.

I usually got whiskey but I decided to start slow and got a sex on the beach, ino got a blue berry margarita.

"I know but he hunts you like your some kind animal yanno it's not fair to you."

"Saku-chan it's fine we'll get him one day! But can we please talk about sasuke, the note had his energy all over it, he's not dead" I flinched I'm surprised she could tell he was a demon at this point.

"Ino...he died I watched him die it was all my fault he died" I felt a tear slip down.

"I was stupid and didn't listen to him and nearly got myself killed as well, we were ambushed but his asshole brother who is a demon and his whore bitch karin whose been trying to kill me every sense...i have thought his soul was in heaven for the last four years, up until about a week ago...hes a demon now...king of the cross roads to be exact"

i watched her hand fly to her mouth as I explained what happend, I knew she wished I would have called her.

"Omg sakura you should have called me, I would have been there for you, no wonder your eyes look so dim. Listen I will always be here for you but this still doesn't explain what he wants then. I know I owe him a favor but I still wonder yanno"

 _I'm curious to...he should be here soon...maybe I'll ask him._

"Listen ino come outside with me i need to have a smoke"

she nodded her head at me knowing i wanted some private one on one talk with her and headed towards the door. I turned to hinata and kurenai letting them know I was going to step outside and have a smoke, they smiled and waved me off continuing there conversation as I walked towards where ino had gone.

* * *

I wait outside for sakura, she was always my favorite human, even for a hunter we clicked, and I never wanted to lose her friendship. The sun had been setting the sky looked pretty. I inhaled enjoying my outting, it had been so long since i had been out especially with all the abnormal activity going on lately.

The vampires had been sucking more and more people dry, warewolves were going their packs in larger number, shape shifters were creating more and more babies...gross

Demonic possessions were increasing to. I mean it happend alot before but now they were increasing their numbers ten fold. I even heard angels were supposedly walking the earth now, which they hadn't in over 2000 years.

 _somethings coming but what could it be._

I may have knowledge of what was going on, but I had no idea why exactly. My old coven hated me because of Sai so I'm left out of the loop

 _I wonder if sakura has an info on this_

The news about sasuke bothered me immensely, they were the perfect power couple even though they had never been together, i frowned thinking that this life was unfair to them. They should have been the ones to leave this disaster behind and have that white picket fence life everyone dreams of..

 _They should have been together. My heart brakes for you forehead_

Sakura walked outside, beautiful as ever, she was contemplating something and I just had to know what she was up to. She let out a huge sigh as she lit her cigarette, I put my hand on her should tost her know she can talk when she's ready.

"Hes been talking to me...through some sort of powe...when he does he brings me to a meadow where we can both see each" my mouth dropped I've never heard of a demon being about to do that before.

"What does he want? It's odd after four years he'd bother you now?" I was unsure where she was going with this.

"He wants to talk I guess alone...tonight he'll be here at some point...I want your help.."

 _Oh man I do not like the sound of this at a_ ll

"With?" Maybe I can hide in the shadows so he doesn't try any funny business.

"Keep the other two distracted if I'm not back in 25 minutes come looking for me and tell the girls everything if it comes to it" I gave sakura a sad look, I knew she wanted this to be her sasuke but I was positive this would end up with her dead

"I think this is the most stupid idea you've ever had but ...alright...how will you know he's here?"

"He'll speak to me like always..." I gave her a reassuring smile but I still was fearful my little hunter friend was doing something she'd never come back from.

"I have your back hun, but I'm still wanting to know why he was asking me for a favor after all these years...maybe it has something to do with the obnoxious activity lately?" She shook her head at me not knowing either.

"I don't know ino but I'll try to find out, im glad I'm not the only who noticed it looks like they're building armies of their own, I've had a werid feeling somethings about to happen even before sasuke showed back up and I have no idea why" I placed my arm around her

"Well just have to wait and see, the girls are probably wondering where we are, let's not keep then waiting" I walked sakura back to the door and just as I was aboiut to shut it I could see raven hair, I slightly frowned...

 _looks like he's already here... I won't let him hurt you sakura.._

* * *

 ** _hmm not sure how much I feel about this chapter well the story continues!_**

 ** _Moonlight whisperer_**


	14. Chapter 14

**so I've just been on a writing binge heres an other chapter guys**

* * *

With ino and sakura outside, kurenai finally had alone time with the girl she called her daughter. Kurenai was happier than a kid at Christmas time. She smiled as she watched hinata drank her drink like nothing was wrong in the world. She had wished she could keep hinata away from all of this, let her live a normal life but it was impossible.

"Are you sure you wanna be here? I know the last time we went to a bar it ended pretty badly"

Hinata was actually happy about being at the bar she wanted to get drunk, she was actually thinking about the blonde back at home. His smile was contagious for her. She thought about his warm hands that had been on her earlier that day, how he magically healed her wounds. It didn't scare her, in fact she thought he was amazing.

She didn't have much courage to talk to him so she thought maybe getting the alcohol into her system would help. She was already slightly buzzed and you could hear she had more confidence when she spoke. She wanted to become close to him, but even more so she wanted to become a better hunter, after being saved by sakura, she looked up to her, now all's she had to do was ask her for help.

"Of course I do, I like this feeling!" She giggled at Kurenai.

Kurenai had never actually seen hinata drink and was amazed that the girl did not stutter. She always had a problem with it, now it's mostly just when talking to people she didn't know. But to have her speak with such confidence in a public place was new for her.

"Hinata I wish I could take you completely away from all this, you deserve so much better" she told the blue haired girl with a sad smile.

"Oh kurenai! I don't want out really, Im just happy to be alive…I'm gonna ask saki-chan to help me become a better hunter!" Kurenais eyes went wide at the sudden declaration from her daughter. She giggled at sakuras new Nickname but felt pride, even after everything she wanted to keep going.

Sakura and ino both sat back down in their seats after hinata hard said this, they wanted to lighten up the mood since it seemed to be a little dark. Sakura suddenly had an idea, a mischievous look in her eye.

"So what do you think about Naruto?" Sakura asked while giggling at the drunk hyuga. Kurenai nearly spit out her drink, she honestly wanted to know to, the girls were just being friendly but she never had friends like them. It was like she was a teenager all over again.

"Oh my god he's sooo friggen cute, he reminds me of a little fox, i just wanna hold him and love him! But shhhhh we can't tell him! Hinatas eyes shined brightly as she spoke of the boy she barely new

Sakura and ino laughed and told hinata to go for it, Naruto may be dense but he would never do anything to purposely harm her. Kurenai just shook her head at the girls, If they all kept this up they were going to get super drunk and spill all the secrets.

"So kurenai what about you and kakashi?" Ino was playing devil's advocate now. She watches her face tense up and shine a bright pink. Kurenai was not expecting that question.

* * *

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

I was watching the clock, as i had not gotten a new report from any of the demons i sent out to follow the pink haired vixen, and frankly i was getting pissed off. I have no reason to be able to trust my brother with this.

I knew the very idea of me taking sakura to be my little slut bothered him. It had been hours since the last report and of I didn't get answers so I swear on everything I am stringing those morons on the wall while I slowly crave off their skin.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG! TOBI GET IN HERE!" I couldn't help but yell for the idiot, I am not a patient man and this was taking way to much time.

"Y-yes my lord? Did Tobi do bad again?" I sighed in frustration as Tobi spoke in third person. He always did it and it made me want to rip his head off from his body. Nothing could be more annoying than him. Not even my pissy ass little brother.

"Have Sasori and Deidara found them yet, I need a status report and now so whatever your hiding tell me or die" I closed eyes and reopens adoning the sharingan. Tobi knew I was pissed. I could see him shaking violently.

"Uh uh well all's I know is they found the blonde fox boy and they followed him, no sign of pretty pink lady! that's all tobi knows that's it! Is Tobi a good boy?" _Fucking idiot_

Ignoring his question I stood up, it was time to pay my little brother a visit to see if he had more information. Sasuke was better at keeping track of her anyways then the two rejects I sent out

 _I'll make sure you're watching when I rape her against the wall, it'll be your ultimate punishment, dear little brother. Hearing her cry out my name will be the worst thing you've ever head._

I smirked to myself pushing past Tobi. I couldn't handle anymore of his stupidity today.

I walked down the corridor to the west wing of the castle, sasukes room was a little ways from mine. I saw the demon workers cower in fear, they knew I'd kill them without a seconds notice. I thought about just doing it anyways the halls would be beautiful painted in blood

I finally reached the door to sasukes room, when a worker from the kitchen was knocking on Sasukes door

"Sasuke-san I've brought your dinner.."

There was no response. She knocked again but hadnt noticed me standing behind her, as she turned away she screamed dropping all the food onto my feet I glared at her.

"M-my l-lord I'm s-so s-sorry" too bad you were a pretty demon to.

"Die!" With a snap of my fingers she was lifted into the air, she grasped her throat unable to breath, she was kicking and squirming, the fear in her eyes have me a hard on, she was begging with out words to be spared, but where's the fun it that, with the second snap I exploded her body, I turned around to see a maid in shock as the other girls blood painted the walls. Body parts were strung everywhere, a finger hand stuck itself in the maids hair

"You there! Clean this up immediately" she bowed at me still shaking, I knew she feared to be next. I grinned at my work.

"Y-yes s-sire"

I turned around back towards the door throwing it open, I didn't care of sasuke was sleeping or showering I had no time for his games, I wanted my information, I planned out taking my little cherry blossom on the next full moon. I only had three weeks to find out everything i could about that pure soul of hers.

"Yo sasuke!" My eyes panned the room but it was empty, the bathroom was empty as well I picked up the picture sitting on his bed and nearly broke it...The anger radiated off my body, how could he do this, I put him on power, no one betrays the king!

"KARIN! FIND MY LITTLE BROTHER! HIS HEADS GOING ON MY MANTLE"

* * *

I smirked a little when I watched the blonde haired witch talking to sakura.

 _Well I guess she'll want to talk to me more now considering ino must have told her about my note._

Karin had showed up before I got to the bar letting me know Itachi was looking for me, he apparently was not pleased with me, and wanted me dead, but i already knew this would happen.

 _That's why this has to work, I can no longer go back to hell until he's long gone._

I watched sakuras perfectly round ass bounce from side to side as she walked back inside, I could help but think dirty thoughts of her.

I also couldn't help but question if she had been deflowered yet. I started imagining her and those two boys, she must have gave her self to one of them. I felt the anger bubbling up inside...She should have been mine...

 _Hope your ready sakura_

* * *

Ino, sakura, and hinata all looked at the flushed face of the black haired women, she had not expected to get questioned about kakashi. Sure she damn well had a crush on him but she would never admit that out loud. She decided to turn the attention to sakura.

"Forget about me what about whatever is going on between kiba and sakura!"

Sakuras mouth dropped, there was nothing going on between the two of them, granted she thought kiba was attractive and a wonderful person, she couldn't possibly date anyone She always told herself she'd never have that white picket fence life...

"There is absolutellyyyyy nothing! And I mean nothing going on between me and kiba" she was red, how could they even come to that conclusion!

"Right and you just blantly can ignore kiba staring at you like you were A goddess among men" Hinata stated with a small slur.

"Spill it forehead come on!"

"Ugh, he has a thing for me, I know that, he's cute, funny, and sweetheart but no dating for me. I just...i can't yanno"

Ino gave sakura a sad smile she knew at a time sakura truly loved sasuke. His death must have been so horrific that she refused to have another boy close to her again.

She put her arm around sakura completely understanding what she meant even if the others had no clue. She didn't want the others to notice her actions so she kept playing devil's advocate.

"Aww come on you two would be so cute! Just give him a chance him!"

Sakura shook her head at ino. It wasn't like she hadn't thoughtb about it, it was more there was to much going on and she knew the other shoe was about to drop.

Suddenly she felt chills, a warm whisper in her ear. He was here, she gave Ino a look and mouthed keep them distracted. She had a major buzz going on now, she needed to be to face sasuke.

"Guys ima go to the ladies room then out for a smoke, I'll be right back,"

"Mkay! Careful sakura!" All three girls said in unison.

Sakura quickly slipped through thge crowd and out the door trying not to stumble. She felt the alcohol hit her harder as she stood outside.

She took a couple steps looking for the raven haired demon when she suddenly lost her balance. She closed her eyes awaiting an impact that never came, all she could feel were two strong muscular arms around her tiny frame. Her eyes peered up at who ever saved her.

"Thank y...Sasuke?"

* * *

I was outside the bar sakura was in, looking at the sky. The sun had set and it was nearly dark. I was nervous, what if my plan failed.

How was i going to convince this girl I "wanted" to be on her side. I sighed out of frustration. Pacing back and forth for at least five minuets I decided it was now or never. I could only hope she'd come out alone.

 _ **I'm here..outside.**_

 _Didn't think you were going to show_

 _ **Tch I said I wanted to talk**_

 _Ya ya hold on. No tricks_

I smirked at the foolishness of my ex partner, after everything we ever taught each other. Demons lie.

 _Stupid girl, I got a trick alright, it'll be to late before you realize it though._

I waited patiently near the shadows in front of the bar I didn't want others to see us. I seen her walk out of the bar still looking sexy as hell, her face was flushed and she looked like she was deep in thought.

 _I wonder if that's because of me._

She took a few steps and I watched her lose her footing. My legs acted on their own and ran to catch her. I snaked my arms around her tiny waist and held her close.

I could smell her strawberry shampoo, and that perfume she always knew I liked. I could also smell the alcohol Her eyes slowly opened staring at the ground, she hadn't looked at me yet.

 _why would she have to get drunk to face me._

"Thank y...Sasuke?" I smirked at her

"Hn annoying woman"

Her face flushed while she stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back, she was so close I could feel her breath fanning my face, our lips were so close all's I had to do was slightly move my head and I could kiss her. I pulled my head away , now was not the time to take that kiss I needed her to listen to my plan.

"I want to be partners again...you and me just like old times, we have alot of catching up to do before that will truly happen I know that."

I watched her mouth drop, she didn't believe me, and I hadn't really given her a reason to.

 _Well she shouldn't believe me..._

"What?! You're a demon sasuke why in God's name would I partner with a DEMON! Especially one who violated me!" She was angry, I couldn't help but smirk at her foolish behavior, I was a demon her trying to yell at me would do her no good.

I put my hand over her mouth and pushed her to a tree. She struggled but I was stronger especially with her being buzzed. She was still light as a feather, I was surprised she hadn't been killed yet.

 _i could really violate you right now cherry, I'd have you begging for more, shit you'd begging to suck my dick._

I inwardly laughed she'd be a fun pet to have around. My little sexy spit fire, fulfilling my needs as a man.

"Shhhh listen just hear me out, I've defected against Itachi, I swear I'm not lying to you about this keep quiet and I'll explain"

 _Half truths work wonders_

I watched her eyes soften and she nodded her head at my calm demeanor, if i had been human I would have never be able to lie while looking into those beautiful emerald orbs. I pulled my hand away from her mouth so she wouldn't be freighted of me.

 _What the fuck us wrong with me . I really gotta stop think those god awful thoughts about sakura. The sex is fine but all this lovey shit is for the birds. Have some more lies sakura_

"I want to work with you so we can defeat itachi together, he stole my life, and I want revenge..."

I wasn't exactly lying, I was pissed I died because of him, Itachi deserved this after everything he has done all the torture I had received I could still remember everything, I felt my fists tighten at my hatred for my bastard of a brother

"So why do you need my help?" Her voice held skepticism, she was always a smart one I'm sure she will figure out my ulterior motive eventually.

" Listen sakura, he wanted me to spy on you, he wants you to go to hell with him, become his queen..."

I hissed those last three words out. She wobbled for a second but she looked directly in my eyes, I gently grabbed her hand, she turned a bright shade at pink, I wanted to chuckle at the girls strange behaviour.

"He..what?" She bit her plump bottom lip.

 _damn shes hot_

The thought of her moaning underneath me while I made her body mine own enticed me. That frail little body squirming begging for me to keep going. I would ruin other men for her. She'd be mine forever.

"Yes, I have a proposal help me in taking down Itachi, it'll will make me the king of hell. I will seal Hells gates once we are done, you'll never see a demon again, at least not one who is already up here"

"You are dead serious about this...you betray me...I'll kill you" she's cute when shes trying to be threatening

"You won't have to, you'll never see me again, you can...can settle down..."

I don't know why saying those words actually stung a bit. The thought of never seeing her again and her being with someone seriously bothered me. I growled at the thought of an other man touching what I had already claimed.

"I'll...I'll Have to talk with my team...Sasuke...I want to believe this is you...but I can't..."

Her voice trembled as she spoke, she wore all of her confusion on her face.

 _Idiot I can't believe your falling for this._

"I will wait until you have done what is needed, im serious about it" NOT

I placed my forehead on to hers and I pulled her close to my body, if anybody saw us they'd think we were just some drunk couple. Her curious eyes staring into mine. The same words that I died saying came out as a whisper

"Smile for me one last time?"

* * *

Naruto and I had gotten out of the car as soon as we had reached the house. I had realized we were being followed as soon as we left target. Naruto on the other hand seemed to not notice at all he had never tensed up, or showed any sign. This whole predicament was trouble some, I had no idea who or what was in that car. I didn't know what to prepare for this time.

Naruto was going on about how we all were going to have a great time getting drunk and playing that game he just had to get. I was getting annoyed at how clueless he was.

 _How in the hell dos anybody survive with this moron around!_

"Naruto could you shut up a minute, we've been followed" I whispered to him as we were walking towards the house. He grinned at me shaking his head.

"Already knew that shikamaru, but if i acted any different they would be on to us."

 _So his strategy is to play stupid…hmm_

We walked back into the house, kakashi had already came back from his walk, kiba and neji were talking about all the recent activity that had been going on with all the monsters. I had to agree they're had been an usually high amount of weird things going on.

"We got followed guys" neji looked at me and smirked,

"Figures you two would be dumb enough to get followed. Do you know what's out there"

 _Well he doesn't seem to concerned...what a drag.._

"So what do we think it is?" Kiba grinned towards me it look like he was itching for a fight.

"We're demons moron" standing behind Naruto was a red haired demon and one with blonde haired. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. The both had twisted smiles on their faces.

 _How did they get passed the wards._

"And don't forget it yeah!" Spoke the werid blonde one who started bouncing around like a little kid in the candy store.

 _He must really like killing to be that happy…_

Naruto, kiba, and Kakashi stared at the red head like they've met before. That kind of bothered me, this day was just becoming one big drag

"You're that cashier from Kentucky..." the red head grinned.

"So you remembered! Where's that pretty pink haired girl?"

Naruto started shaking I was getting a little worried about this situation. Naruto had already informed me the cross roads king was after her. But these weren't regular demons, I could feel the auras and they were more intense that I've ever felt before. I actually felt slightly scared because of it. This wasn't something I had ever faced before

 _What kind of demon has this power.._.

"You'll have to kill us to get to her" neji was a hard person to crack, he wouldn't allow information to get out. That's why I trusted him. I don't have time to get the girls here to help us.

 _So troublesome_

"That can be arranged yeah! We are knights of hell you cant kill us!"

 _What the fuck is a knight of hell_

And just like that the fight began. Kakashi and I sprang after the red head while neji kiba and Naruto took on the blonde.

Kakashi went to stab the knight of hell with an interesting looking blade, he landed the blow to the red heads heart, but the red head just grabbed his arm and yanked the blade out. Our eyes went wide.

Those blades are meant for demons though...

"Stupid hunters were not normal demons your tricks won't work"

He tossed kakashi into the wall creating a large hole from the impact. I proceeded to try hand to hand combat if i could wear this guy down maybe I could find his weak spot. I stuck my brass knuckles on and tried to hit the demon.

He just kept dodging my blows. I could barely see him move, he slammed me into the door, it had broken in half from the impact. I struggled to get back up, I coughed out blood, these guys were to strong.

 _Damnit all to hell!_

Neji Kiba and Naruto were having the same problems neji was thrown into the coffee table breaking it, the couch was torn apart from narutos...claws? What the fuck. Kiba went to attack again and was slammed through a window. He got knocked out from slamming his head on a rock outside. Naruto was shaking even more. Neji got back up his arms bleeding from the glass table.

Kakashi and I kept trying to wear the red head down but he wasn't breaking a sweat. He was laughing at us the entire time, taunting us to keep going. I realized they were just playing a cat and mouse game with us and we were the mice.

"You fools we are Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki! You've never had to face the like of us before!"

I looked over at kakashi and mouthed distract him. I only had one option know trap them in my shadow and exorcise them back to hell.

He knew what I was going to do, I had never shown anyone this besides kakashi, my father may have been a hunter, but my mother was a witch. I gained her ability to manipulate the shadows around me.

Kakashi was getting thrown all around from this demon if i didn't hurry up we were done for. I glanced at Naruto he started emitting an orange light all around him.

 _What the fuck is that_!

"Neji! Move!"

I heard kakashi yell, neji side stepped out of the way just in time for Naruto to attack the blonde. He was ripping him to shreds, slamming him around like a rag doll, breaking anything in his path after brutally damaging Deidara and the house he went over to do the same thing to Sasori.

I was so dumb founded I forgot what I was about to do. Naruto had orange tails coming out of him, he was growling. His teeth had enlarged into fangs.

The energy coming off of him was sporadic, it was something even stronger that the two knights of hell in front of us. Neji must have been thinking the same thing because he stared at Naruto with his mouth wide open.

"YOU! YOU DO NOT GET TO HURT MY FAMILY!" Naruto screamed his voice was so much deeper now.

"No wonder Itachi wants the fox boy yeah, he's a strong one, yeah!" The blonde was mangled to all hell giant slashes and teeth marks all over him. His face had a cut going all the way down. The blood was pouring out every from him, but yet he still looked unfazed. The

"Well I guess it's our time to go!" Sasori looked at us before Naruto had the chance to grab him and disappeard, Naruto slammed into the near by wall taking it out with him.

I watched kakashi go over to a now normal Naruto, all the energy had disappeared, kiba was finally up. Neji and I were still unsure what the hell just happend.

The house was trashed pictures broken glass all over the ground, walls blown out, it looked like a damn bomb went off in here. Blood was all over the floor and the walls, everyone was pretty banged up, but all that blood belonged to the demons, that Naruto just chewed up like he was a wild animal.

"Kurenai is going to kill us..."

"Forget that shikamaru, what the fuck just happend with naruto?!"

* * *

 **So what is going on with sasuke, seems like he's constantly fighting with himself! And it looks like Naruto is in a bit of a pickle! To he continued!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey! I hope you guys are actually enjoying this story! I'm sorry for any spelling errors or words that make no sense! I am typing the entire story on my phone so auto correct is the blame for alot of things Lol! Don't be afraid to send in ideas guys!**

* * *

I watched as kiba was flung out the window He slammed his head on the ground and was knocked out. I felt my blood boil seeing everyone spitting up blood and being slammed around. I started to violent shake.

 _ **Let me out Naruto.**_

Kurama was nagging me to come out. I realized we didn't stand much of a chance without him, this was going to freak everyone out…but I can't let them die on me.

I obliged to kuramas wish, I could feel his power radiating through me, 6 orange tails slid out of the orange aura around me, my fangs grew longer, I suddenly had claws. I was growling at the blonde hair demon on front of me.

 _Little bitch thinks he's so tough! Try my power!_

I leaped at him not giving kurama full control just yet, I ripped apart his body causing the blood to paint the ceiling and the walls. The Deidara attempted to fight back bu5 I snatched his arms on my jaw, I swung him back and forth braking, bookshelves, putting holes in the wall. I finally whipped him into a wall.

I had noticed shikamaru had froze when he watched me. Neji was frowning I knew he felt useless after I just tore this demons apart. He had blood leaking from his lip and a black eye. Looking over at everyone who was hurt, I could feel my self losing control of kurama.

"YOU! YOU DO NOT GET TO HURT MY FAMILY!

I went to go attack Sasori but he disappeared before I had a chance, I slammed into a wall using my full power taking it out. Kakashi ran over to me, getting me to calm down I reverted back to my natural state and slowly stood up to face neji and shikamaru.

"Kurenai is going to kill us"

"Forget that what the fuck just happened with Naruto?!"

"Well I guess I have a lot of explaining to do" I sheepishly looked at them scratching the back of my head. I looked to kakashi who pulled out the latest volume of icha icha paradise by P.S.

"go ahead Naruto, they deserve to know."

Kiba had put a hand on my shoulder assuring me.

"your good dude, only went after the enemy this time no one else got hurt by YOU

I sighed… _where do I begin._

* * *

"What?! You're a demon sasuke why in God's name would I partner with a DEMON! Especially one who violated me!" I was heated! Here I am with this pompous asshole who was smirking at me, and all's he wanted was to partner up with me! This had to be a trap no way in hell was he telling the truth.

He put his hand over my mouth and slammed my back into a tree I struggled as hard as I could but i couldn't get away from him. He just sat the completely unaffected by it

 _what an asshole! He's enjoying my struggle! Damn it all to hell! I'm completely fucked he's going to kill me! Stupid you should have known it was a trap_

I glared profusely at him, I can't stand being laughed at, I knew he was just by the way he looked at me. This was just one big game to him. A stupid game that I got caught in!

I watched his expression slightly change he was thinking of what to say next.

 _He's got 2 seconds to say something or I'm shoving my knife through his damned throat_

"Shhhh listen just hear me out, I've defected against Itachi, I swear I'm not lying to you about this keep quiet and I'll explain"

he was starting to sound like my sasuke , his suddenly warm demeanor was more comforting than anything I couldn't trust him even though every part of me wanted to. I miss him…but not this him.

 _I just have to keep telling myself he's lying…demons lie. We told each other that everyday. Never believe a demon_

"I want to work with you so we can defeat itachi together, he stole my life, and I want revenge..."

That was the only thing I could tell was genuine about him right now, he always hated his brother , so this made sence but how I supposed to kill the king of hell. I'm nothing..he's gotta want more than that.

"So why do you need my help?"

" Listen sakura, he wanted me to spy on you, he wants you to go to hell with him, become his queen..."

he was definitely pissed about that, even as a demon he seems to care about me, weather he wants to admit it or not. I could feel the sincerity out of him. He gently grabbed my hand and I felt my face get hot. For a demon he sure could be gentle..

 _I wonder if part of him still really is my sasuke… no sakura stop you know this isn't sasuke, don't get fooled_

"He..what?" I bit my lip concerned on the fact that Itachi has those disgusting thoughts about me..

"Yes, I have a proposal help me in taking down Itachi, it'll will make me the king of hell. I will seal Hells gates once we are done, you'll never see a demon again, at least not one who is already up here"

My eyes went wide, could he do that was it even possible? Closing the gates of hell would mean one less threat to man kind. I didn't think it was possible.

 _Don't get your hopes up…he's lying_

"You are dead serious about this...you betray me...I'll kill you" I tried to sound as threatening as possible but I ended up even questioning myself on this.

I started to question how much of him was really lying to me, I wanted to believe him but everything in me said not to.

"You won't have to, you'll never see me again, you can...can settle down..."

I watched the sad look on his face, it pained me to hear him say it…I never wanted to say goodbye to him when he was alive…

 _He is still in there…my sasuke…but…what if he's faking all of this…I'm so confused_

I watched emotions flood through his eyes, it really seemed my sasuke was trapped somewhere in that demons mind. I tryed to distract myself from thinking that this was really him and not some ploy against me. I knew I should be terrified, this demon could kill me at any moment I had undeniably but stupidly let my guard down.

"I'll...I'll Have to talk with my team...Sasuke...I want to believe this is you...but I can't..."

"I will wait until you have done what is needed, im serious about it" how can I be so sure...

He gently laid his forehead to mine, I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, they were still the obsidian color when he was human, I wanted to kiss him I wanted his death to be a nightmare I wanted this to be the real him. I could feel my eyes watering as I heard his whisper

"Smile for me one last time?"

 _that's….what he said when he died_

I clung closer to him put my head into his chest and just started crying. Crying for my own selfishness. The loss of him, oh how I desperately wanted him to stay holding me, he was warm, even if he was evil, I just wanted him. I felt him stiffen up but he relaxed holding me tighter to his body, nuzzling his head into my hair.

 _you selfish idiot! Your playing into him...but I can't stop_

"Sakura I wanted you to smile, please don't cry" it was the softest his voice had ever been since he came back into my life. He held me for another ten minutes when he lifted his head off of mine, he gently pulled my face to look at him, I saw conflicting looks in his eyes, almost like I was staring at two different people.

 _Please don't leave me…_

"sakura…I have to go...it's not safe for me yet….convince them…I've got time…" I was sad and terrified of never seeing him again. He could see right through me, he brought his lips down on to mine and gave me a gentle kiss good bye, I never wanted it to end but I knew the others were going to come soon. He pulled away and I watched his retreating form.

 _Until we meet again..sasuke.._

I put my hand in my back pocket as I was walking away and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out because it hadn't been there before.

 ** _Here's my number_**

 ** _5186668975_**

 ** _-Sasuke_**

* * *

The girls had gone outside to find sakura, it had been well past the 25 minute mark she gave ino. Kurenai was extremely upset that sakura hasn't told them what had been going on. Hinata was worried about her new friend, Ino had known how dangerous this was and could believe she was foolish enough to let sakura go.

"SAKURA!?" the three proceeded to keep yelling.

Sakura could hear them but she didn5 have the strength to move. She kept thinking about what sasuke had said about closing the gates of hell. She didn't even get to ask him any questions that she wanted to. She felt selfish, and weak.

The pinkette sighed, she knew she better go to her friends, she knew she was worrying them, she just didn't want them to look down on her. She slowly came out of the shadows , slipping sasukes note back in her pocket, she finally made her way over to the girls with her head down, she refused to look at any of them.

"Oh my god you're alright we were so worried!" Ino yelled to her. Rushing over checking her out to see if he had hurt her. When she saw no cuts or bruises she tried to lift sakuras head, but she refused.

"s-sakura no one is mad at y-you p-please talk to us" hinata may have reverted back to her timid state but she could see sakura had all sorts of mixed emotions on her.

Kurenai pulled the girl into a hug, running her hand through her hair.

"do you want to go home? We can talk about what happened there?"

She quietly let more tears fall, how could she be so weak, he is a demon, there's nothing she could do to change that.

The girls all held on to each other for comfort as they walked to the car having to explain everything to all of them at once would be easier than over and over again. She still needed to talk to her friends about allying them selves with sasuke. She may not trust him but Itachi was a bigger threat right now. He could wipe thw entire planet out, sakura had known that years ago.

* * *

Neji, and shikamaru were staring at Naruto waiting for his explanation. They didn't understand what they saw, was he a witch and able to conjuring interesting magic? Or was there more to this, than what meets to eye.

Naruto had never looked more serious in his life. This was always a tough subject on him but of he didn't explain it now they may never trust him again, and he doesn't like people not trusting him. He cracked upon the bottle of vodka he had bought and poured every one a cup. They were going to need it

"when I was a baby, a dark demon named kurama had been attacking the village I'm from, he destroyed thousands, shit he flattened an entire village, it was deemed necessary that an innocent life with a strong sole was needed to seal him away, I was the only match…"

Naruto watched the emotions going through their eyes but he never once saw fear towards him he gave the two a sad smile and felt kibas grip on his shoulder tighten. Kiba had also noticed that they held no fear, he had hoped this wouldn't drive them away. Naruto continued to speak, as he read this faces.

"my father and mother died while sealing him in me. But everyone else lived, I grew up alone. I was hated by the entire village, they viewed me a monster who should be killed off, if I die kurama dies with me, I had nothing left to that is until kakashi found me. I was about to plunge off a cliff and he stopped me, he had kiba with him and they never judge me, I have always been grateful to them for it."

Neji and shikamaru were actually able to wrap their heads around this with ease. So what of he wasn't entirely human, they both had their own secrets as well.

"I only have one question though why did you have an orange energy around you though, I get that you have a demon sealed in your body, but I don't understand" neji had spoken with out any fear, Naruto had saved his cousin he couldn't be a bad person.

"I am able to use kurama power, he is after all the 9 tailed fox demon, I can control it for the most part but sometimes he over powers me, I understand if you guys don't trust me anymore….who would want to trust somebody who has s ticking time bomb in them" Naruto started slightly kicking the broken piece of wood on the floor, he wouldn't look at them.

"I trust you Naruto" shikamaru finally spoke, he meant it, so what he had a demon locked in him.

"ya me to man…I have my own secrets, I am what as known as a seeer, us hyuga have special eyes called a byakugan, we can see past future, long distance, through things, and all sorts of other things, hinata and I both have not unlocked it yet. And were not sure how to either."

Shikamaru knew it was now or never both neji and Naruto confessed 5o having supernatural abilities, he shouldn't be afraid.

"I'm part witch" he stayed bluntly, all eyes were suddenly on him, and he swallowed.

"my mother was a witch, my father was a hunter who fell in love with her.. I inherited her ability to control shadows. I can trap most things in shadows as well…"

"dude that is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, he felt happiness, he was accepted and everybody was a werid exception to the hunter code

"I have a wolf spirit following me around at all times that I control as well, he's made my senses as strong as a wolf it's kinda crazy haha"

Kakashi smiled at the kids everyone had opened up very well to each other, he figured it was his turn, but refused to go into to much detail. He looked at his icha icha paradise and continued reading as he spoke

"well you're all not alone, I posses an uchihas sharingan in my left eye, it was given to me by a friend, I am known as the copy cat ninja, there is a lot more to the sharingan but it's to long to go over right now.

"What about sakura?" he flinched at her hearing that question before he got a chance to answer the door flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!"

* * *

We pulled up to the house, I could see the busted window and immediately the fear set in.

 _Oh hell!_

We ran towards the door and kurenai slammed it open, we were mortified to see blood painting the walls and ceiling, broken furniture , walls had holes through them, claw marks everywhere.

 _Did Naruto go demon mode again._

I worried for him, but nobody looked to badly hurt or scared, and that calmed my nerves a little.

 _What the fuck happened while we were gone_

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE" I flinched at the loudness of her voice, hinata stood behind me, and ino refused to get in the way, kurenai was one scary bitch when mad.

"we got attacked, to knights of hell, looking for sakura.." kakashi said to the pissed off kurenai. I stood shocked for a moment.

 _Itachi has to be behind thjs...maybe we truly need sasuke..._

"knights of hell?!" Ino piped up she looked worried, I had a feeling she had tangled with these things before .

"yeah, no idea what they are, kakashi stuck a demon blade in one of them and he just laughed in his face! It wasn't until Naruto went all crazy mode that they left" neji answering ino.

"so your telling us there is no way to kill them? Look what they did to my fucking HOUSE!" Kurenai thought the same thing I did.

"They can be, but I don't know how…I had thought they all died out hundreds of years ago…were in some serious shit if they're coming after us…"

 _Ino was right if we couldn't kill them we were in danger all of us._

I frowned, this had got alot more dangerous than it had ever been. Supernatural beings we had no idea how to kill was probably one of the worst things that could have happend. We needed a miracle and fast, after all the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"What care we going to do about these things regular wards don't stop them?" shikamaru had never heard of these beings before, I could tell by the sound of his voice.

I saw the doubt in everyone's eyes, if we couldn't do anything we'd be dead the next time they showed their faces. Enlisting some help was all in could think of.

"What if…what if we could close the gates of hell…they wouldn't be able to come back here…nothing would once we sent them back.."

"theoretically it's possible…but how would we even accomplish something like that, I don't think we can" kurenai was staring at me, she knew what I said must have had to do with me seeing sasuke..

"i…I have to tell you all something.." Naruto flashed me one of his famous smiles, kiba looked unfazed, kakashi had a perplexed look, the girls already knew I needed to talk, neji and shikamaru stared intently at me. I sighed it was now or never.

* * *

Everyone eyes were on their pink haired friend, she was nervous. how mad would everyone be at her would they even want to chance this. What if sasuke lied. She felt the same way but she felt it was a chance she needed to take.

"I've been talking with sasuke uchiha, we met up at the bar, he told me he wanted to work with us, to bring down the king of hell, in return for our help, he said he can close the gates to hell once he's the new ruler…I don't trust him completely but…I figured we could take advantage of this…kill two birds with one stone. We stop Itachi and close the gates , all's we would have to worry about is sending the demons who are still up here…"

Their eyes went wide, they were truly astonished she hadn't told them she was speaking with the cross roads king. Kiba knew there was more to it than that, he could smell sasukes scent all over her. It bugged him to no end, okmai was growling as well.

"Well you know me sakura, I won't let anything happen to you…I may not like this but I stand by you no matter what, plus things go whacko I'll let kurama out to deal with him!" Naruto was always honest about things, sakura knew he couldn t be mad at her but he still had fear in his heart

"Sakura….I…I don't know if we can take this chance…what if it's a trick to bring you to itachi.." kakashi was worried, he felt like her emotions for sasuke were clouding her judgement. He had also remembered what the angel had said about them to needing to work together to bring Itachi down..

"I have no doubt he would betray us…but…if he does I'll be the one to shove the knife in his black heart"

"we should consider this…even as trouble some it may be…if he wants Itachi gone it would be one less threat to us, we could just kill him after the gates are closed" shikamaru seemed to think this plan could possibly work as long as they were one step ahead of the uchiha boy

'one less threats means less death…" neji muttered he didn't like the idea but it had a good outcome if it worked .

"sakura could you really be the one to kill him…again…are you sure you want to even consider working with the enemy" ino asked sincerely, she knew this may be her only option for her own survival as well Sai drew power from hell of that was cut off she could kill him before he got her..

"we shouldn't even actually be considering this! He's a demon sakura! Can't you see he's messing with your mind!" kiba was angry, more angry than he had ever been. He wasn't losing the girl he cared so much for to the demon bastard.

Kakashi kept thinking about gaara and how he said there was a way to turn sasuke human again, how sakura need to see tsunade to.

"if it means saving the world…I think we need to consider this Kiba" kakashi said calmly.

"kakashi why the sudden change? You know this is a stupid idea"

He sighed, he wasn't going to explain everything gaara should be here in two days to do that himself.

"everything will be explained in two days time…we should really just sleep on this for now"

Sakura was hopeful that everyone would agree this was best for humanity's sake. She knew kiba was upset, she could only hope he would come around, hinata ino and her decided to share a room for the night. Exhausted they left every one to their own thoughts on the situation at hand. They knew it was dangerous but as shikamaru said they could always just kill sasuke again.

* * *

I was still pissed. Pissed that I could smell that demon all over her. Pissed that he had the nerve to ask for her help. Pissed she couldn't see this was all a trap. He was going to hand us all over to Itachi or take sakura for himself.

 _I can't let that happen!_

She was crying I can smell that to. _What in all of gods name could even make her consider it! What had he said to her!?_

I growled in frustration I was sharing a spare room with Naruto, he seemed unaffected by today's event. I kept punching my bed, this was not good, if the demon continued to convince sakura of his bullshit, we will lose her to him, she could go willingly and I for one was not okay with that possibility.

"kiba…you gotta calm down, Sakura wouldn't blindly trust him. I mean look at the bigger picture, if he can really seal those gates, them black eyed douche bags would be gone, and maybe sakura would date you dude" he caught my attention when he mentioned sakura and I dating. That's what i wanted a normal life with her…but this demon was going to screw it all up.

"Naruto, we can't trust him at all, I don't want to put sakura in harm's way at all" my fist gripped the blanket on the bed, they were turning white as I imagined sasukes hands all over her.

"neither do I kiba she's like a sister to me" I glared hard at him.

"if you care so much why do you act like this isn't a big deal! She's been talking to him, for how long? We don't know! I can smell him all over her! He had his hands on her Naruto!"

He sighed and shook his head at me.

"kiba I can smell him to, but if he wanted to hurt her he would have, obviously there's more behind the scenes than anybody realizes, I may play the fool but please don't take me like one. Kakashi knows something about it to, I could hear it in his voice when he told us to sleep on it"

I didn't care what Naruto had to say though I was pissed, all's I wanted to do was rip sasuke to shreds. I hit the walls as hard as I could nearly braking my hand in the process. I knew I had to sleep, I had to much of that vodka and was more angry than I had ever been.

I wanted to run into sakuras room, hold her close to my chest, and tell her we didn't need him. I wanted her to love me…like I did her..thinking about her loving me was enough to calm me down enough to sleep.

"night naruto" I let sleep finally take over, my dreams took me to a better place, one with the sexy pink haired girl I had fallen for.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	16. Chapter 16

**enjoy guys!**

* * *

I couldn't help but think of Sakura, the way she cried into my chest before we parted, I had held her as tight as I could without hurting her. I should have never done that but everything in my body at that moment, had not wanted to let her go.

It was like a sudden switch as soon as I repeated my dying words to her, my demon thoughts were gone, I just wanted her all over again. As soon as I could no longer see her though, it was no longer like that , I once again didn't care.

The sudden rush of emotions were confusing and annoying. I did not like this, I can't have my cake and eat it to.

 _Is that what the angel meant by my human self…is apart of me still human…_

I wanted to dismiss this thought but I kept running through my head. My head felt like it was on fire. I needed to talk the angel, more importantly I wanted to talk to sakura. I wanted her back in my arms. At the same time I wanted to watch the life drain from her eyes I clutched my head and yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with me!"

Karin tapped my shoulder, I had not realized she had shown up. She changed her outfit again, this time she was wearing a shiny black cocktail dress.

 _Must be trying to convince some idiot to screw her…_

"are you okay sasuke-kun?" She was trying to look seductively at me but she end up just looking like she hit every stick on the ugly tree. I mentally vomited.

"hn" I knew I wasn't exactly okay, something was seriously wrong, I was feeling all over again and I hated it, I hated every thought, I hated that pink haired girl she'd always be my down fall but yet I didn't hate her at the same time…

 _Fuck everything right now_

"is your plan going well? I have news, Itachi sent Sasori and Deidara after the fox boy and the pink bitch, earlier today, to say the least they failed and Deidara looks like he got attacked by a bear, he said the fox boy knows how to use his power and nearly killed him"

I frowned, they needed me more than they knew, I just hoped Sakura could convince them. If Itachi was sending the knights of hell he was getting fed up with the whole situation.

"go Karin"

"but…sasuke-kun…"

"I said go! I need to think"

"yes sir…sorry sir" she bowed he head at me trying to hide her tears from me, I frankly was sick of looking at her, I was more annoyed than ever. She disappeared as my phone buzzed. I had a text message from an unknown number

 _ **Sasuke….are you up?**_

 _ **I can't sleep.**_

 _ **-sakura**_

I smirked, even with all my conflicting thoughts, my plan was working, she was slowly coming back to me.

* * *

The girls and I went back to hinatas room, hinata was extremely buzzed and if she didn't go to bed now she was going to explode her feelings all over to Naruto, ino who was the most sober was just honestly tired, I on the other hand had way to much on my mind to sleep.

I knew I pissed kiba off, I could hear him punching things, and cursing sasuke to all hell. I truly believe we could use this opportunity to our advantage. I knew he didn't understand, but I also knew he was right on some aspects as well.

 _I wonder why he acted like that, I mean being angry is one thing but he was acting like I was his girlfriend or somethjng…_

I slowly came to the realization that kiba was made because he had deep rooted feelings for me. He had to feel either betrayed or like he was losing me to a demon…which can't happen as much as I care for sasuke it will never happen..

 _The girls are right about kiba …but I just can't do this…I am on my own….i get to attached to anyone like that again…it'll be used against me….again…_

As I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling I couldn't help but picture two lifes, the life I could have right now with kiba, constantly fighting, together as one, beating the odds, no kids just us, us agasint the world sure it would be fun, but we would due early..he would never give up hunting…not like sasuke wanted to.

When sasuke was alive we dreamed we would give up hunting, we'd both get real jobs, live long live a, watch our kids and grand kids grow. We'd have adventures that weren't life and death situations. We'd take vacations to Europe. The white picket fence life.

Those were just dreams of things that could never be. Not anymore. It made my heart sink. To think my sasuke was gone..

 _But he's not entirely gone….I wonder…is he awake..staring at the moon like we used to…_

I finally decided to pull his number out of my pocket, punching in the numbers to my phone. I needed to talk to him…I was still be selfish, I know, my actions could be our downfall.

 ** _Sasuke…are you up?_**

 ** _I can't sleep_**

 ** _-Sakura_**

I waited patiently for him to respond, I hadn't expected such a quick response from him though…

 _ **I am. You okay?...i can come to you?**_

 _ **-sasuke**_

I smiled a little while staring at my phone, it was like he was waiting for me to text him the entire time. I'm not sure what has come over me but the sudden urgency to talk to him more hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _ **No…but don't worry…n no you can't my friends still aren't to sure about teaming up with you..**_

 _ **Understandable…Why can't I worry?..meet up with me?**_

 _Why would he care is the question…he wants to see me again…? Maybe if I avoid the question_

 _ **You're a demon you don't have emotions like that….**_

 _ **Are you sure? You didn't answer my question. Meet up with me?**_

 _Such an odd sounding question from a demon what does he mean…._

 ** _I'm sure. Demons can't feel anything than hatred, lust, and blood thirst_**

 ** _Not entirely true. Is there a reason your avoiding my question?_**

I stared back at my phone for a minute unsure what to respond, I look to hinata and ino who were both passed out, I looked over to the already opened window.

 _I mean it wouldn't hurt…would it..? I could easily slip in and out of the window._

I felt my phone buzz again, figuring he was getting impatient with me, I expected to see a mean text. I figured I made him angry oh but how wrong I was.

 ** _Please? Just for a cup off coffee?_**

 _That was not what I expected…I mean of were out in public…fuck it_

 ** _Where?_**

 ** _Dinner on 4th n main street?_**

 ** _Of course a cross roads! Lol_**

 ** _Yup See you there_**

I silently grabbed a liight hoodie out of hinatas closet and slipped out the window. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake by meeting him twice in one night

 _Well be in public he's cant be that insane to try anything in public._

I made my way over to the dinner making sure my phone was tucked into my pocket. I gave the house one more sad smile, I felt like i kinda was betraying everyone but at the same time it felt right to see him again.

* * *

I layed down in bed telling sakura and hinata I was to tired to say up, I reality there was no way I could sleep right now. I had a bad feeling, like an ever present doom, to come. It was all to much right now, I could quite understand all the activity lately.

 _What the hell don't I know! This is frustrating!_

I was terribly annoyed at everything, the whole sasuke being a demon thing, not knowing what he could want with me, sakura never asked him if he knew what was going on, the activity, for God's sake it was giving me a migraine.

 _ **Bzzz bzzz**_

 _Was that sakuras phone? Who is she talking to? Maybe another hunter?_

I kept my eyes half way closed so it looks like I was passed out, it wasn't any of my business who she could be talking to when every one is here….

 _Wait a minute…_

I tried to think of a plausible explanation for her texting, maybe she was trying to calm kiba down, or talking plans over with that neji dude, I just couldn't imagine why should would text them when they were in opposite rooms of they wanted to talk about everything they could have easily just went in the living room.

 _Unless…she's not texting anyone that's here.._

I kept my eyes barely open so she would think I was still sleeping, I watched her silently get up and look over to a passed out hinata and myself. She tip toed to the closet pulling out a light hoodie.

 _Where could she be going at this time at night…should I stop her? I mean I could about then everybody would wake up of we got into a fight….ugh…don't do anything stupid sakura_

She slipped out of the already open window. I watched her make sure she still had her phone and run off.

 _Must be making sure of anybody wakes up they won't know where she went…_

I felt stupid all of a sudden! I am the true definition of a dumb blonde how could I not realized.

 _Of course she wasn't talking to any here! Stupid stupid stupid! She went to go see him again. Fuck…_

I wanted to rip my hair out, I literally just let her run off to a demon! I knew these hunters were wary of me and it was only sakuras word that the allowed me to be around without killing me but I just screwed that up.

I glanced at the time and let out a big sigh, I knew I owed her this one time….hopefully nobody would try to kill me.

 _alright it's only a little after midnight…I'll give her a couple hours and then inform every one…that's the least I can do…_

* * *

I actually felt happy that sakura decided to text me. I had a feeling she was looking up to the same sky I was. We used to do it when I was human. It was truly the only thing I knew I still liked to do. I let out a small smirk heading to the dinner.

 _The moon is beautiful tonight…I wonder if she was looking at it to_

It took some convincing but she decided to come meet me. I was unsure of what was coming over me . I had this sudden urge to see her again. She was like a forbidden fruit, or a drug I just couldn't kick. I hated my self for having these nonsense feelings and thoughts, but the more I got re involved with her again, the more I felt human, years ago I would have just killed her on the spot…now I just wasn't sure.

I reached the dinner in no time, not many people were there and that's what I wanted. I needed to at least make her believe I truly wanted this, meeting her at a public spot so I could kill her without killing everyone there was a good way to make her know I'm "serious about my offer".

I do need her help to kill Itachi, and I can close the gates to hell but that doesn't mean she won't be stuck in hell with me, she of course doesn't need to know that small detail, putting her on the rack and hearing her screams will be all worth my act

I chuckled quietly to my self, I knew I was just getting to wrapped up in the act lately.

 _Aa, there I am, who knew acting like I care would make my head go nuts._

I waited patiently as I watched the mop of pink hair slowly make her way ijnto the dinner, she looked exhausted. The waitress, I think her name was ami, came over to me as sakura walked in trying to flirt with me but I ignored it. My eyes were stuck on the exhausted girl whose eyes were still slightly red from earlier, she didn't look like her self, and I hated it.

"two coffees 4 and 4, hurry up" I shooed the random fan girl away, and sakura sat down across from me.

"t-two?" She seemed disappointed when she followed my gaze to the pink haired woman less than 5 feet away

"do they know you're here?" was my frist question, by the look on her face I already knew the answer to my question.

 _I already have her lying to them! Hahaha! This will be so easy I think hell may freeze"_

"n-no…." she sat down, I could tell she was tired, her eyes were glossy, she had dark rings underneath her eyes. I almost frowned but I stopped myself.

 _Keep it under control! You don't care about her!_

"So what did you tell them then?"

"I didn't, I...I snuck out of a window…they don't know if working with you is a good idea…" I watched her eyes dim a little bit, she seemed saddened by this fact, I did frown at that, if they don't agree with her she probably wouldn't abandon them to work with a demon.

"is that why you can't sleep?" the coffee was brought out by the waitress who glared at my company. I could feel her envy, I started chuckling when reading the girls pathetic thoughts.

"it's not nice to call someone a bitch and a whore when you don't even know us." Ami or whatever her name was, mouth dropped open. She fearfully looked at me, and my pink haired companion who was now glaring at her.

"how…can you read minds!?"

Sakura must have realized that i didn't want to reveal myself to the humans at this moment so started lightly laughing to dismiss this girls thought. She knew damn well I could, the less people know I guess.

"haha no sweety it's written all over your ugly face, and you never denied it,now if you don't want me to go to your manager and make sure you are no longer employed, I'd turn your gross ass around and leave"

 _Still sassy as ever huh sakura_

The waitress proceeded to huff and puff at us as she walked away. Jealousy was such a funny thing with these humans. Comical as it was, I glanced at sakura who seemed nervous to be near me.

"don't be nervous, I wanted us to meet here as an act of good faith, so tell me why can't you sleep"

"i…I just cant…how do I trust you sasuke…you're a demon" her words slightly stung, she was right not to trust me, but I couldn't help but be frustrated.

"you're annoying"

Her emerald eyes stared at me, I thought she was mad, until she broke out into fits of laughter. She was holding her stomach unable to contain her self.

"are you haha sure your not hahaha not you! Oh my god hahaha"

"Hn" she continued to laugh at me. I was really unsure as to why this was so funny.

"hahaha okay okay fine I believe you hahaha I'm just oh my god sasuke you have any changed hahaha you are definitely not a normal demon!"

 _Huh…I haven't changed? No impossible I'm ruthless I'm cold…im…_

I stared at her smiling laughing face and was getting the weird warm feeling from before. It made me stop thinking about how ridiculous she sounded telling me I was nothing like a demon should be. Could the angel have been right after all? A small smirk rose to my face as she got more comfortable around me again.

I lowered my gaze to the window next to us and realized somebody was watching us. I could feel an anxious bubble about to burst.

"we're being watched"

She followed my gaze to outside but I knew she couldn't see anything.

 _Believe me…_

"let them try sasuke you really think I came here unarmed"

"no but still they could have more with them, I'm not sure who it is."

I focused my eyes back to sakura, she seemed unaffected by being watched unlike back in our teens, her eyes shown all her emotions that she had been keeping locked up. It was better than the frist day I saw her, voided of life. This was defiantly better.

She was right they were standing pretty far back still just observing. I didn't like being watched or my conversations butted into, so I masked our voices as to have the outside world around us be unable to decipher anything.

We continued talking about how we would close the gates. How Itachi needed to be taken down. I would need my old hunting blade blessed by ino. Unfortunately it wouldn't be that easy, Itachi had people everywhere to deter us. I was slowly gaining her trust. It felt like I was human again hashing out all of our plans.

 _Now to get the rest of those morons on my side._

I glanced at my phone and it was 430am. She needed to get back before they caught her out with me. I frowned at having to let her go already.

"sasuke…will you walk with me part of the way?"

I was stumped by her question, I could feel that other presence still so I reluctantly agreed. If she got hurt now I would be blamed. I wrapped my arm around her tiny frame and made sure no one would be able to snatch her from me. The moon still was out and shined brightly on her skin. She looked stunning but I tried to ignore the feeling of just ravishing her right there.

I made it a little more than half before I stopped her and turned her to look at me. She bit her lip nervously as we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel her breathing faster, as if she was anticipating what I was about to do. I smirked as I brought lips to hers.

 **Ring...ring...ring..**

* * *

 **Uh Oh! They know sakura left!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	17. Chapter 17

**warning if anyone has issues with reading about rape please skip karins point of view which is directly after sasuke.**

 **Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

The time was nearing 4:40 in the morning. I frowned upon realizing sakura still hadn't made it back yet. Every possible scenario was running through my mind. Was she hurt? Had she decided to just run off with sasuke without saying goodbye? Did sasuke betray my dear friend and throw her to Itachi.

So help me if sasuke betrayed her or hurt her I would kill him myself. She was my best friend and no matter how she felt about this demon I wasn't going to let her go easily

 _I have no choice now I have to tell them she missing_

I got put of bed quickly but quietly to not wake hinata, poor girl was drunk, she didn't need the hand over in the morning. I dashed into Naruto and kibas room. They were both snoring loud as hell. Kiba looked like he was stuck in some dream because he kept making weird noises. Naruto kept mumbling hinatas name, I almost laughed at how cute he was.

 _Focus ino!_

"Naruto! Kiba! Get up! Sakuras gone!"

Instantly kiba shot up, Naruto was still in a deep sleep so kiba went over and kicked him, I laughed as he whined in pain from him. I could see kibas fear, Naruto was still in a slight daze. I had to plan this out right or I may end up in a world of trouble.

 _Okay ino a little white lie, I don't need hunters wanting to kill me now_.

"Where is she!" I flinched at the harshness in kibas voice. I knew he cared but the way he was looking at me, it's like he was imagining my death over and over again. I could see everything he would do had he found out I knew she left hours ago and did nothing to stop her

"i…I'm not sure… I woke up and she was gone…the window was open….i…"

"SHUT UP!"

I covered my ears from his loud voice. I almost wanted to cower in fear when I could see the spirit that protected him coming into view. I didn't know how to defeat something like that and wasn't sure I would ever make it out alive if I had to fight it.

"whoa kiba calm down its not inos fault! I'm sure she's fine she probably just on a walk. Just call her. Ino did you see if she left her phone?"

thank God Naruto was defending me I really didn't feel like getting into a fight but I knew I couldn't tell them the full truth for my sake and for sakuras. I had figured it all out but this is our little secret. She must have had good reasoning to go.

"im not sure but that's a good idea I'm sure she will answer! Should I wake anybody else?"

"no..not unless she doesn't answer…."

* * *

I couldn't believe the night I was having. Sasuke seemed almost like he was a human. He was joking around and acting like he had no ounce of demon in him. His eyes still held warmth as he looked at me. The same warmth when he vowed to protect me. It made my heart beat faster.

 _Even if he's still in there he will always be a demon…_

I shook those thoughts out of my head. The nagging of my conscious was not going to ruin my night with him. He explained all his plans and why he exactly needed my help. I was willing to help him, but not sure my team would be as willing.

I felt like it was my destiny to be by his side no matter if he was human or demon. A part off me knew I shouldn't be this foolish, I was to eager to have my friend back, but he showed so much promise of actually being trust worthy

 _Just have to get them to understand his view_

He held me close to him as we were saying out goodbyes. His dark eyes stared gently into mine. I could feel hit breath getting increasingly closer to my own. I was mesmerized by his eyes. I could see he genuinely wanted this.

 _He's going to kiss me!_

Instinctively I started shutting my eyes as his lips were just about to brush over mine.

 _ **Ring…ring…ring**_

 _Shit_

My eyes snapped open as sasuke growled. He never was one to be okay with with being interrupted. When he suddenly shoved me away I stumbled and fell on my butt. I picked my self back up but upon looking at his face he no longer held that warmth that was there a couple seconds ago. He was cold again. The evil aura returned as his growling got louder

"You might want to answer that and get going. You wouldn't want your boy toys to be mad at you for wandering around with the likes of me!"

His sudden cold demeanor hurt. He was so happy a minute ago what had I done to deserve this treatment from him. I was confused on why he suddenly changed so fast. I almost forgot he was a demon, he could never care about me.

"Sasuke …I'm"

He snarled at me cutting me off before I got a chance to say I was sorry. I tried to reach my hand out to him and he just swatted me away like a fly.

"save it, go!"

I could feel tears welling up to the surface as he shoved me again and then walked away. I fell onto my ankle this time an flinched as the pain rocketed up my leg causing a couple of tears to fall. I was heartbroken all over again.

 _ **Ring..ring..**_

 _Kiba…_

"h-hello?"

"oh thank god! I thought something had happened to You! Don't leave with out telling someone! You got us all thinking you were kidnapped by Some asshat!"

I flinched at the tone is his voice, he had been angry before but not it was a mix of anger and worry. I felt terrible for making him worry.

"yea…I'm sorry kiba I couldn't sleep and fell on my way back I think I sprained my ankle"

"how far away are you? Do you want me to meet you? Next time just wake me up I'll stay up all night with you alright"

I mentally sighed at kiba, I couldn't tell him I had seen sasuke again…he would probably scream at me up and down the hall ways waking every one else up. I already was going to half to lie to him about how I sprained my ankle, hopefully he'll buy my lie

"no I'm like five minuets away I'll be right there Kiba, I'll be okay to walk by myself"

"alright of your sure…ill see you soon"

I hung up the phone and turned around to see if sasuke was still there. I felt sad that he suddenly turned cold on me. I couldn't find him anywhere from the glance I took. I sighed feeling like this was a complete waste of time. I almost believed in everything he had said about wanting to be friends and partners again. The cold shoulder though seemed to prove other wise..

 _I guess I'll just go then….but what did I do to him…we were just fine.._

* * *

After sakura picked up the phone I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Every fear I held for her being dead, or kidnapped had subsided. I could hear in her voice she was upset but I decided not to push it.

She told me she had sprained her ankle and that's why she was moving slowly home but sakura was usually never that clumsy so I couldn't understand how she had done it. I didn't want her to walk alone but she declined my offer.

I hated the feeling of her distancing herself from me. I knew it had something to do with the demon and it had just upset me even more. I was frustrated with everything going on but I realized I should have been more of a moral support to her.

 _With everything happening she must have been feeling so lost. I'm so sorry sakura_

I made a mental promise to listen more and be there more for her. I realized I honestly was pushing her into that demons arms by snapping at her the way I had been. I did not agree with working with this demon but I need to stand with her or I will lose her.

 _I can't lose her ever.._

"Is she okay?" Naruto had asked me. I had forgot to tell them what she had told me.

"Yeah she's fine sprained ankle I guess she's on her way home"

I saw inos disapproving look but dismissed it as nothing. It's not like she could have any idea what was going on anyways.

Ten minutes had gone by before she walked in. Her eyes were red, from crying. I knew she was terribly upset. I ran up to her and hugged her tight to me. I wanted her to know I cared for her, that I will always be there for her. I stuck my face in her hair, and let out a quiet growl.

 _I can still smell the bastard all over her.._

"k-kiba?" She never stuttered in her life, I just laughed holding her tighter. So glad for her safety and for me realizing I shouldn't be mad at her.

"I'm fine please go to sleep sakura. Your exhausted bet you'll sleep all day!" I gently pushed her towards her room I knew right now was not the time to talk about why she went on a walk so late at night or why she had been crying. It could upset her even more and I did not want to be apart of what was making her miserable

"goodnight Sakura…ino"

Ino walked in right behind her quietly shutting the door behind them. I went back to my room to see a cheesing Naruto starring at me.

"dude you need to tell her!" I snorted and went to lay back down, thinking of all the ways I should tell her.

* * *

When Her phone rang and it brought me out of daze. I instantly got pissed off at whoever decided it was appropriate to call sakura at 4:45 in the morning. I didn't feel bad for taking it out on her. My lapse of judgement lately has been clouding my brain with absurd thoughts that I need to get rid of. I felt I had been trapped in a spell, did she try to kiss every male around her? I scoffed at the almost mistake of kissing her.

 _For all I care those damn hunters can have Her! She's nothing but a pawn in this anyways._

I felt my fists clench, I had every right to be mad. How dare she think I was still her precious little sasuke! I don't have to for foolish human behavior. I found myself at the park and started beating up a tree. With each passing punch I could feel the tree cracking ready to brake

 _Am I really mad at her though_

The only stupid thought to cross my mind since I left that annoying woman. Of course I was mad at her, she's the brainless idiot trying to trick me, why else would I be mad.

 _It's not like I am capable of being jealous_

I slammed my hand into the tree once more splitting it in two, my frustration was getting worse when I felt a presence right behind me and quickly turned around to find a whimpering Karin.

"WHAT"

She trembled and bit her lip, she was ugly in every sense of the word, unlike the pinkette that I had just left.

 _Why an I still thinking about Her! UGH_

"s-sasuke…can I help you with anything?" She was being suggestive. I knew I needed to let all this frustration out and fast before I destroy the whole damn park. I won't stoop to having sex with her but a little release won't hurt.

"suck me"

Her eyes went wide. I knew why, I never had told her to do anything like that before. She was the only whore around at the moment so she would have to do. I mentally started picturing a naked sakura grinding into me to get my arousal going. She was hot so all I had to do was imagine it was her being my little sex slave and I would be able to get my release.

"w-what…"

"I said suck me! You want to do something get on your knees and fucking suck me"

"a-alright" she dropped to her knees as I envisioned sakuras sweet pink lips parting open for me to enter into her.

I undid my pants exposing my 9inch cock. Karin licked my tip causing me to slightly shudder. I wasn't in the mood for all the foreplay so I grabbed her by the back of the hair and shoved myself down her throat. I plunged my self in and out as I fucked her mouth with my cock. Imagining sakura the entire time to keep my erection.

Karin was gaging at the force I was using, I could see the tears in her eyes. I knew it was a lot to take in but I didn't care. I removed my pulsating cock before I could finish and made her suck on my balls.

"you like that?!"

She nodded her head in response as I removed them from her mouth plunging my cock back into her mouth. I let out small grunts as I was getting ready to finish, spilling my seed all into her mouth I forced her to swallow all of it before i shoved her to the side.

"now go be a good little whore and find out what Itachi's planning"

I turned my back on her and started walking off, slightly less irritated but I wanted more, and there was no way I was going to do more with that red headed slut.

* * *

I cried as he walked off. I wasn't used to him using me as a sex slave. Itachi had done the same thing to me but atleast he gave me compensation. Sasuke got what he wanted and refused to even give me a words resonated with me as I cried harder.

I felt the tears falling down my face as he walked off and called me a whore. I was used again, when all's I wanted was to make him happy. I thought I had given him what he wanted. I submitted my self to him and all's he did was call me a whore.

 _I'm nothing but a whore for him to use as he pleases…_

I thought of how Itachi would atleast offer me some pleasure back for my services to him but not sasuke. I wished he would turn around, come back, and help me get rid of my own arousal. I picked my body carefully off the ground still very upset, that I would be nothing but a whore to anyone

 _Fine I'll go be "a good little whore" Itachi here I come._

I flashed my self back into hell. It felt darker than usual down here. The maids were scurrying around like their lives depended on it. Black flames had engulfed where sasukes bedroom used to reside. Itachi was obviously pissed at sasuke for defecting since he was taking it out on everyone down here.

I walked to Itachi's thrown room door where I straightens out my dress and my hair. I wiped always any tears that had once been falling from my eyes and knocked on Itachi's door.

"WHAT"

I shuddered at the thought of angering Itachi even more, sasuke maybe be scary when angry but Itachi would kill you in a instant.

"i-it's k-karin my l-lord"

"just the demon I wanted to see."

I was shocked as Itachi whipped open the door to let me in. He was smiling but I felt I had just walked in to a sadists fantasyland. He pulled my hand and threw me against the wall. His body pressed against mine. I felt my core getting hotter and wetter. His hands slipped under my underwear and began roughly massaging my clit.

"so where s my kitten been?" I blushed at his pet name for me, a small moan came from my throat as he continued pleasing my needs

"I've..I've been following Sasuke" he slipped a finger into my wet hole pumping in and out while using his thumb to continue the sensation.

"oh really what is my stupid brother up to huh?" another finger was inside, he started kissing the base of my throat, I moaned louder the faster he pumped his finger into me.

"he..He saw the girl" was all I could achieve to say. He smirked at me and ripped my underwear off.

"good little kitten, I shall reward you now"

I felt his lips on the inside of my thighs , kissing and nipping at them. He was still roughly massaging my clit as I felt an orgasm fluttering. He stopped and kissed my lips.

"now now now, no releasing yet my dear"

He laid me on the floor pushing his face back into my pussy. Licking me greedily, pushing three fingers into my core as he pinched my nipples. I couldn't hold back my moans as he pumped harder and faster. I was in heaven. As he was lapping up all my juices.

"What do you want karin" he huskily asked me

"y-you"

" to do what?"

I knew he wanted me to beg. He added a forth finger into my core and took his another hand to massage my already over sensitive clit.

"fuck my pussy Itachi. Please my lord!"

No sooner than I had said that I felt his cock being slammed into me, a tear had slipped out of my eyes from his roughness but damn did it feel good. He pumped himself in and out of me before he flipped me on top of him making me ride his huge cock.

"come on Karin ride me like you've never rode anyone before"

I did my best to please him rocking my hips back and forth up and down. I was so close to my climax but I knew he l would punish me If I didn't hold on. I panted as it got harder and harder to control. Itachi noticed and threw me off off him. He turned me around to fuck me doggy style.

"oh Itachi! Fuck me harder!" He grunted and slammed into me while pulling my hair. And then he slid out of me. I whined not being able to achieve my release.

"were gonna try something new" he whispered into my ear. I knew what he meant but I didn't want it to happen. I tried to move away but his grip on my hips got tighter I was unable to move.

"no..please don't do!"

He slammed his huge cock into my tiny ass as I screamed in pain. Pulling my hair harder l, he wouldn't stop. I cried and cried no longer wanting any release. I was screaming in fear and in pain I kept begging him to stop. He wouldn't. He kept going until I nearly passed out from the pain. He shoved me just as sasuke had.

I had been used again, this time raped. I couldn't stop the tears before I passed out.

 _What have I done_

* * *

Itachi smirked after he threw Karin away from him. He hadn't planned to shove his cock into her ass it was a last minute decision. It defiantly felt better than her loose core. Her screams of pain and free were exactly what he needed for him to get a release.

"hmm little whore."

He walked away from Karin planning his next move. His annoying brother had already made contact the his soon to be queen and that was not a good thing. If sasuke convinces her to join him it could be his down.

"so is that your plan sasuke destroy your big brother hmph who would have thought after turning you into a demon you would still wish for my down fall" he said to no one in particular.

"tobi!"

The Orange masked man came jumping towards itachi. He was as usual happy as could be. It had irritated Itachi that anyone could be happy in the crisis they had been in .

"yes sir Tobi reporting for duty sir!"

"my brother plans for my down fall, our plan is to capture sakura as soon as possible. Inform everyone to wait for further instruction. I have to deal with sasuke first."

Itachi clenched his fists together. His little brother was going to pay for his crimes against the king. He grabbed his long black robe and raced out of hell to find his decietful brother.

"Hope you've accepted your fate to die by my hands once again little brother"

* * *

 **I apologize again for anyone who was not thrilled to read a rape scene but this fic is rated m for a reason.**

 **Until we meet again**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	18. Chapter 18

**happy reading!**

* * *

Gaara was meditating in the woods by a little stream. Birds were chipping away with their beautiful songs. The sun was shining brightly upon him. He was trying to attain the long forgotten peace he had once felt. In heaven it was always beautiful, always cheerful, always calm.

On earth he found it hard to find his center of balance. He could vividly hear the violent screams of Those who prayed before meeting a violent end. In the towns, and cities people were begging for Gods help.

No one had ever received the help they needed. He had wondered if this is why angels had refused to come here for so long.

Humans were odd beings to him. All these things called emotions were new to him. He was unaware of how to correctly respond. He felt nothing and had no understanding for friends, girlfriends, or boyfriends, what did all this mean?

Weren't humans supposed to just procreate, to continue their race. Like the other creatures in this world?

The human he had been trying to speak with, Kakashi, treated him with violent intent. He didn't understand why a human wouldn't be baffled or what's the other emotion? Joy that's right. To have meet such a being like himself. Instead spoke of killing an Angel, and was untrusting him.

Some of the other prayers had to deal with begging for someone to love the other, or this object called money. Others were asking for someone to stop death. Which is preposterous you can not stop the man himself. These creatures were defiantly odd beings.

Oddly enough once he submerged himself within nature the screams of people had dulled to an extent. He could atleast think of what his next move would be.

That demon who should have never been, rejected him. The human did not want to bring the Nephilim to her rightful stature of power. What was he to do now? He was supposed to go see the nephilim today and he had no idea how to win her judgement onto his side.

He sighed, opening his eyes to view a rabbit who had just came up to him legs. The rabbit sniffed him and proceed to sit on his lap. Staring down at the rabbit gaara proceeded to place his fingers on him gently for he did not want to harm him. They sat in silence, the water had become still, the birds suddenly were flying away. Gaara raised his eyebrow at this. Had they sensed something?

"Gaara! Under the order of heaven you are to be executed!"

Gaara whipped around to find malach. Malach had obtained a male vessel as well. He was tan, reasonably built and had a red orange hair color. Gaara knew Malachs energy anywhere. He was standing with 10 other angels who gaara had never met before. All of them had the blades ready to strike him.

"What is the meaning of this. This is an outrage!"

"You are a threat against us all. We are going to rule these pathetic creatures our so called father created!"

Gaara was lost. Every angel he had come across had said all similar things. Why would they want him to fail. Why do that want to rule. He braced himself as the angels, aside from Malach who was waiting in the back, bombarded him with continuous assault.

They swung their blades down upon gaara as he evaded the lethal ones, but he was still being cut profusely. His grace shined threw his wounds for a moment before bleeding.

Gaara managed to get four angels to end each other juat by side stepping their attacks. He did not want their deaths but damn did these angels give him problems lately.

One angel grabbed his arms from behind him and tried to put him in a hold while another angel ran to plunge his blade into his chest. He flipped himself almost above the angel who still held his arms while the other struck him dead unable to stop from his he just had to deal with five more and Malach.

Malach was glaring at gaara he had brought ten of his best men with him in order to take out th3 highly skilled fighter. Never did he imagine that he may have to get his blood on his own hands. It all happened to quickly 8 of his men were suddenly dead at his feet.

Gaara was panting heavily, he didn't know how many more he could truly take on. He was bleeding all over his clothes , his hair looked like somebody decides to stick it up in odd directions. If he had every felt any emotion ever right now it was anger. He was angry at his fellow soldiers, don't they know this was what God wanted?

The final two angels charged at gaara once more. Gaara had enough of these games. He threw his hands up and proceed to smite them down. The remaining two appeared shocked that gaara still possessed this strength before dropping to the floor.

Gaara knew he would be unable to defeat Malach in his State. He had used to much energy, but he knew he could not fail his mission.

Malach stared at gaara before letting out a small snicker. Clapping his hands in a mocking manor before speaking.

"well done my brother you've officially murdered ten more angels! Look how far you have fallen! Now it's my turn"

* * *

Sasuke walked along a forest edge to clear his head. His thoughts of sakura were throwing his mind in a loop. It had been a little over a day since he last saw her. He ran his hands threw his hair and let out a sound of annoyance.

"damn it!"

He swore into the wind believing he had scared her away from his own stupid actions. He had a small twinge of guilt. Had him shoving her away hurt her emotionally that bad? It was impossible he was a demon , she should know he could never care for her the way he used to.

She had called, hadn't texted, and refused to pick up or respond to him in any manor. He was starting to feel like something was wrong. Had Itachi taken her? Did Karin slip? Where was the red headed whore anyways?

He kicked around a rock for a little walking through a path in the woods, when he noticed the birds that had once been chirping away had stopped. It had become deathly silent, and he could feel several other presences. Similar energy to that of the angel whose words still bothered him

 _You weren't supposed to become a demon_

"tch to late for that huh."

Sasuke decided to walk in the opposite direction of what he assumed was more angels ready to convince him to come to the light with them. They had nothing he didn't already have. There was only one thing he truly wanted right now and she was ignoring him.

He got some distance away from the angels and started to let his guard down. He checked his phone one more time, getting ready to crush it in his hand. Who did that pink haired brat think she was Ignoring the king of the cross roads like this.

He looked up towards the little spots of the sky he could see and tried to calm himself down. Maybe she just is trying to convince them to join him. It had to be that.

"foolish behavior little brother"

Sasuke turned his head to the left to see a seething Itachi. His eyes were a dark red with what looked like a multipointed star thought it. Each step he took towards sasuke was engulfed in black flames.

"Hn"

Itachi was beyond mad. Sasuke only have him one option now and that was his final death. The pink haired cherry blossom was going to be his no matter what. Sasuke just complicated things way to much to be any use to him any more.

"fuck you! Can't even speak to me are you ashamed?!"

Sasuke smirked at his brother he knew just how to get under his skin. Refuse to speak with words. He hated it in life and now as a demon it was only intensified.

"hn?"

Itachi eyes looked like they were about to explode out of his head. How dare sasuke mock him. He charged at sasuke slamming him on to the ground. Sasuke had no time to react. He let out a groan as his head was cut open from the rock he had just landed on.

Itachi began slamming his flame engulfed hands into his brother making his skin bleed and burn. He kept going until Sasuke got his legs correctly underneath Itachi's and flipped him off into a tree. Sasuke wiped the blood transcending down his lip off.

Sasukes breath was ragged. He was kicking himself mentally for letting Itachi get that close. He could have died again.

Itachi got back up shaking from his immense anger and once again slammed into sasuke. A small blade was instantly slicing at sasuke skin, trying to make his wounds even worse.

Sasuke growled as he saw all the red coming out of his body. He flipped Itachi once more off of him and charged at him before he had a chance to get up.

Itachi, expecting this kicked sasuke hard in the chest up towards the sky where he crashed into every branch on the way down. Itachi let out a despicable laugh as sasuke was forcing himself to get up.

Sasuke could tell he had several ribs broken, possibly a concussion, and blood pouring out of his arms. Legs, and his side. He now realized he truly would have to work with the hunters. He needed Itachi dead.

"moron you should know by now you lost this fight before it had even started. You let your emotions get in the way. Don't worry I'll make sure I show Sakura the wildest ride off her life"

"don't you fucking touch her you sick bastard!"

He diidnt know why that set him off so bad. The idea of Sakura with anyone bothered him, but picturing Itachi deflowering what belonged to him drove him insane. Black markings appread all over his body.

The blood thirst emitting from him could cut the air in half. His left atm suddenly held a powerful electric charge. He thrust towards itachi who barely got out of the way.

His side under his rib cage was torn wide open. He watched the blue electricity die from sasukes hand. He had gone all out on that final move and wasted 90 percent of his energy.

"so how would you like to die this time Sasuke?"

* * *

"Malach! You knew I am capable of slaughtering many of our kind! Why?!"

Gaara stared at malach intently waiting for him to just end this whole endeavor. He felt his knees getting weak from the blood loss and was losing his leg to stand on. He needed answers and quick.

"haha you see although I maybe just a messenger I have acquired a taste for battle. I knew I had to weaken you to a state that I could defeat you on my own. Then I shall finally be recognized for all my hard work!"

The two angels circles each other blades ready, full intent of killing each other at any moment. Gaara had to keep him talking he needed more than what Malach was giving him. His time was wearing thin he needed to recover soon from this.

"What hard work!? Whose ordering you to do this?! I need to complete my mission!"

Malach laughed at Gaaras ignorance. He was going to die by his hand so he might as well tell him everything as a farewell present.

"my dear gaara, ignorance is bliss, is it not? I have high orders for Uriel to stop you at all costs! Your mission to redeem at damned soul and train a nephilim is absurd! The world will be ours those two souls shall die! In fact that damned soul your so crazy on saving is getting ready to die right now!"

Gaara was shocked Uriel had been his mentor, his friend. And now he wanted him dead. He was going to have to fight uriel one day and it bothered him to know this fact. He could suddenly feel what humans felt. These emotions were going to be his end. No wonder humans were driven to insanity!

Then it hit him, he said sasukes soul was getting ready to die. How could he be so sure?

"what so you mean getting ready to die! Sasuke is supposed to be human again how would you know this!?"

"I felt him not long before we found you, seems he's pissed off the king of hell."

Malach was mocking gaara with everything he said. He couldn't wait to bury his hands elbow deep into his guys, inhaling his grace making himself stronger and the blood of this supposed fallen angel rains upon his form. It would be a great victory indeed.

Malach lunged at him slicing his chest open. Gaara let out a sharp noise of pain. He grabbed Malachs hand before he could get away and threw him into a tree. Malach fell to the ground and shaking got up and stepped back towards the heavily bleeding angel.

Gaara knew he had to get out of their and fast. Sasuke needed him now more than ever. If we were to die again this world would end. Itachi would win, humans would be enslaved as so would angels. It literally would be hell on earth.

"I'm sorry Malach, well have to finish this another time" with speed he had rarely ever seen an Angel posses before he was behind Malach knocking him out. He wanted nothing more to stop the blood shed but it was inevitable now.

* * *

Sasuke spat blood at Itachi's face. He didn't care that his legs felt like they suddenly became jello, he didn't care that his head was screaming at him in pain, he honestly didn't care about dying again.

What he did suddenly care for was Sakuras well being no matter how much he tried to convince himself. He still cared about her and he would never stop. Itachi wins this fight he will take sakura away, he would hurt her, more than likely rape her, he couldn't bare the thought.

"I will NEVER die by your hands again! And you will never get sakura! NEVER"

Itachi frowned at sasukes boldness. He growled as he wiped the blood off His face and grabbed sasuke by the throat slamming him into the tree to left. His legs were dangling on the air as he tried to pry Itachi's hands away.

His brother couldn't be a good little demon and bend to his will like he wanted him to. He couldn't be the perfect solider because once again of his pink haired obsession.

Itachi knew the only way was to kill him once more, or reprogram him to make him hate the idea of sakura. He had tried the reprogramming it worked for some time but now that she was back, the programming was failing quick. That left him with death.

Itachi placed his other hand around sasukes neck fully intending of snapping in right then and there. He only hesitated for a moment thinking how fun it would be to have his little brother watch as he deflowered the one woman he ever loved. His broken look would be so much better than just an easy kill.

He was lost in his thoughts when he was shoved away from sasuke by a force that was unlike any other. A red head with incredible power stood before him. Holding an unconscious Sasuke by the back of his shirt, he glared at Itachi before disappearing into the wind.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

An exhausted blonde quietly left hinatas room. Sakura was still sleeping, it had been about 30 hours since her disappearing act the other night. Ino could hear her phone vibrating over and over again, but couldn't bring herself to see who it was. She didn't want her friend to be upset that she had invaded he4 personal space.

She peered into the living room and found all the boys sitting on the floor since the furniture was still broken. Ino with a wave of her hand fixed everything that was broken, not wanting to sit on the floor herself. She could smell the coffee that was freshly brewed in the kitchen.

Walking in the kitchen hinata and kurenai both sat against the walls attempting to keep their eyes open. They gave ino a small smile and offered her a cup to make her own coffee, which she gladly took.

"g-good morning Ino , should w-we wake up s-sakura-chan now?"

"Yeah forehead has been sleeping to much could..Kurenai I fixed your house by the way"

Kurenai smiled wide and ran towards her living room. She sat on the couch happy as can be that she could finally wake up in peace. Ino giggled at everyones reaction. Although nobody seems to be a morning person, at least today was going by smoothly.

Hinata went to bring sakura a fresh a cup of coffee, she figured sakura was like her in the sense if she didn't have coffee right away she was a royal pain in the ass.

She opened the bedroom door to find sakura already sitting up, groggy she looked to hinata who smiled and handed her a cup of gladly accepted the cup and rubbed her eyes

"thanks hina"

Sakura drank the coffee quickly she needed a cigarette, her nicotine levels were none existent at this point. She was on edge.

"d-do you w-want to go outside kura?"

"yeah"

They walked through the living room and stepped outside. It was silent but that was okay. Sakura blinked trying to get used to the sun light as she took another puff of her cigarette.

She was about half way done when a loud crash from inside caught their attention. They flew back in to see a red head bleeding everywhere holding an unconscious Sasuke. The coffee table was broken where the two had landed on to it.

Everyone had mixed reactions to this sight. Sakuras eyes were wide, she looked scared for sasuke. Who was this being holding him. Why are they bleeding everywhere.

"Teme?!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"What a drag.."

"why the fuck is that demon here?!"

"sasuke-kun….?"

"not my god damn house again!"

"Quiet! We need to talk...now!"

* * *

 **yay another chapter has come and gone! I usually do alot of point of views but I just couldn't right it that way for this chapter!**

 **To be continued my dears**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello my readers!**

* * *

The red haired man stood in the middle of the living room. The glass table shattered underneath him spreading all over the floor. The man eyes of the hunters were many things, scared for the unconscious demon, angry because they were there, indifferent to the situation, pissed off about the house.

He scanned everywhere while still holding the unconscious demon by the hem of his shirt. All were human, witch, holder of the fox demon land the nephilim. He dropped the man onto the couch staring at everyone with angry eyes. They were all ready to fight him, except for kakashi.

"we need to talk."

His voice held no emotion. Toy wouldn't know it but he was beyond angry so angry he was calm. His wounds ran deep physically , and mentally. He had enough of waiting they were going to listen to him even if he forced them to.

"like hell! Who the hell are You? Actually for that matter what the hell are You? Another knight of hell?"

The holder of the fox demon was the first to speak up. Kurama was going insane inside of him , begging him not to let that thing as he called him zap him into oblivion. He wanted to kill him before he got a chance.

"ah Naruto uzumaki, jincuriki of the 9 tailed fox demon, you must be strong to have held that demon at bay for so long"

Narutos eyes went wide this thing knew who he was. What he was. It's scared him now he understood why Kurama was freaking out. The red haired man or thing As kurama looked like he knew What was occurring through out his body.

Naruto shook with fear at the dangerous aura he was giving off. He still wouldn't back down from the man but he didn't know what he was dealing with that could make kurama fear him so.

"Kurama I know you can hear me, I am not here to send you to purgatory do not fret, I am here to speak with her"

He pointed at Sakura who in turn took a step back. Hinata and Ino were instantly by her side glaring at the new comer. Kurenai, neji and shikamaru were in a fighting stance ready to take on the creature that stood before them. Kakashi was the only one who stood back, mentally cursing himself for not telling sakura sooner.

Kiba was the first to get close to the man in front of him. He was angry, first the red head brought the one creature he didn't want anywhere near Sakura here and the next he's demanding to talk to her. That was a big no in his book.

"listen here jackass you still haven't answered our questions, get bent."

The red head sighed and ran his bloody fingers through his hair. He sat down on the couch near sasukes feet, mumbling into his hands about how humans were so difficult. He looked back up at them no longer emitting the dangerous aura.

"No need for the name calling, I am not here to fight I need to talk to ."

"how can I trust that when you hurt sasuke…"

Came a small voice who seemed freighted. Everyone's heads whipped towards sakura who was looking down. She wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, her fists were clenched. She was upset about the state sasuke was in, worried for him she tried not to cry. Funny he was a demon but still had that affect on her.

"hurt him? No you are mistaken. I saved him from his brother, he has defected. But you already knew that from meeting with him at the diner didn't you?"

Kibas eyes turned to anger while staring at Sakura. When did she meet him at a diner, how could she be so stupid to go alone…then it dawned upon him. The night she went for a walk she had really been with him that's why his scent was strongly still all over her.

"You went to see him the other night and didn't tell anyone? How could you be so stupid it could have been a trap! You lied to me? Sakura get it through your thick head he's A DEMON!" kiba roared in anger at the pinkette who in turn looked up with glossy eyes.

"i…I know…i…I'm sorry kiba….you..juat don't understand"

"you're sorry! He's been filing your head with lies! I swear"

"Now I didn't mean to cause a fight. Please you need to listen, the fate of the world depends on it."

Gaara caught kiba off quickly. It was bothering him that the poor girl was about to cry. He watched he take a slow step towards a groaning Sasuke. Sakura stopped when she saw gaara staring at her.

"that still doesn't explain why you and sasuke-teme over there are both covered in blood. If he was fighting the king of hell why would you have all those wounds. And you still haven't told anyone who the hell you are "

Naruto was impatient, kurama was still on edge. He was right though. Nobody knew who he was or what he was.

"ahh. Okay my name is gaara, I am a being called an Angel, I have been sent on a mission from God yo find the nephilim and the demon who should have never been. Only those two together will be able to take down the king of hell."

No one said a word. Most of their mouths had dropped upon hearing he was an Angel. A being they thought did not exsist nor were they sure to believe him. He said something about a nephilim. What the heck was a nephilim. Gaara took their silence as a means to continue.

"You see sasuke was never supposed to die or become a demon. His brother knew this and melted with fate. There is a way for him to turn back human but we'll have to find lady tsunade for help. This is why his thoughts of are conflicting, he has both demon and human thoughts at once."

Kiba snorted as the others listened intensively at the so called angel. This gaara person whoever he was, sounded like he was spewing off His own bullshit. He wasn't going to lose Sakura not now not Ever

"Impossible! God is not real angels don't exsit! And you certainly cant turn a demon back into a human! His body is gone it was burned. why are you both bleeding all over the place, and what the hell is a nephilim?!"

Gaara shook his head at the wolf boy named kiba. His anger towards everything was a problem he didn't know how to solve. He felt like it was going to backlash at everyone later on.

"let me finish, my own kind attacked me, they wish for me to fail. Itachi tried to kill sasuke for defecting and trying to lead a revolt. A nephilim is a being of human and angel decent. You sakura are a nephilim angel blood runs through your veins."

"that's all pretty cool about the nephilim thing uhhh gaara but kiba and I saw the house sasuke was in burn, his body is gone…even if it wasn't it be nothing but bones by now…."

Gaara softened his face at Naruto who was trying to be more understanding than his counterpart. He looked to sakura who had frozen in place trying to process everything. He knew it was very overwhelming.

"You see that would pose a problem if in fact his real body wasnt on this couch. Oddly enough Itachi must have saved it to encase his damned soul in. I guess he didn't want to stick his soul in some random body."

"so..He still has a soul?" Naruto actually had a hopeful look on his face, he felt of they could bring him back maybe sakura would be happy again. Kiba scowled at him for believing in this nonsense.

"indeed, a very damaged soul from the torcher, but a soul non the less we can save him."

Sakura hadnt said a word her head was spinning, she couldn't fathom the possibility of bringing sasuke back, or being of angel blood. She felt her knees shaking ready to give out any minute. She heard Kiba call out to her as she lost consciousness from the shock but the last thing she saw was onyx eyes staring into hers full of worry. She never hit the ground this time.

* * *

"that little fucker! Oh when I find him again I'm going to rip his damned head off!"

Storming back into hell, yelling was the only thing I could do at this very moment. That red head took my dumbass brother and just disappeared to god knows where! I tried to send hell hounds after them but they couldn't find him anywhere. I was absolutely pissed.

I kicked in my thrown room door to kind Karin laying in the fetal position, passed out from crying so hard.

 _Serves the whore right_

I slammed my foot into stomach to wake her up. She gasped in what I imagine was pain and surprise. Eyes wide she started shaking in my presence.

"i-itachi-sama"

"shut it. Go find my little brother and stop him in any means possible. If not it'll be round two"

"I cant…I'm bound by contract… I'm going to die now for even saying anything to you" she hissed at me, tears forming back in her eyes.

I held up the scroll that held her contract. I found it in sasuke room before I burned it. I knew she was stupid enough to betray me, that's why she was punished. Next time though it will be never ending.

"You mean this?" I burned it in front of her eyes, she looked at me shocked, I knew what she was thinking sasuke never left a contract around but he screwed up for once.

"there now go, if not I'll kill you myself."

She bowed her head towards me and hurried off. I smirked at the anticipation of destroying the world. I called out for Tobi to bring in Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. It was going to be a long night but we had to plan accordingly. If not sasuke was going to destroy all of us with his pink haired bitch.

 _When I get my hands on the both of you, I'll make you suffer for eternity_

* * *

I woke up in the midst of gaara talking to the hunters. He caught my attention by saying I could be human again and it was up to me and sakura to take down Itachi. I honestly felt pulled in to different directions.

On one hand I could be human again, not blind to the under world. Live on earth and possibly start over with my teammate, destroy Itachi and never worry about the asshole agajn. On the other hand I could remain a demon, still take down Itachi, rule hell, and take sakura anyways.

 _This is what he means human and demon thoughts. What do I really want._

I only slightly peeked out from under my eye lids to watch everyone's reaction. Most of then were either confused, slight hopeful? And angry. That dog boy was pissed, he was going to be the greatest obstacle I could tell. He would be the downfall of this group. Even "demon" me could agree with that.

He _seriously hates my guts…what the hell is his problem_

I let my eyes wander to my old teammate, her eyes were always the way to see all her emotions. She was happy, scared, worried, confused, all in one. Her knees were shaking badly.

 _She's about to go down!_

"SAKURA" The dog boy yelled as he went to catch her.

 _Nope not happening don't care who you are to her._

I flickered to her side instantly catching her. Her eyes were staring into mine. I was staring back slightly worried about her safety with these bunch of weirdos. Shed be better off with me honestly.

I held her tighter as she lost consciousness, and flickered back to the couch with her head now shoved into my chest, with my arms secure around her. I placed my chin on top of her head realizing all eyes were now on me.

"hn"

"woah! Nice catch Teme! I'm Naruto! But we already met once you aren't gonna do that weird eye thing on me again right? I mean of were all gonna take itachi down together…OW kiba!"

Kiba or whatever cut the blondes ridiculous ranting off glaring at him then turning his attention to me.

"let her go you son of a bitch"

I smirked at him as I felt her curl into me more. I slightly rubbed her back to keep her calm in her unconscious state. I still did not trust dog boy and I did not know why she did. I felt surprisingly human at this moment, most of my thoughts had to do with her safety. The angel seems to be right about the conflicting thoughts

"no"

I glanced at everyone else to actually see who was around me. Naruto well he was annoying as hell but not a threat. Kakashi, hmm well not a threat to sakura, me sure but not her. Ino, not a threat, gaara and the other not sure.

"why you!"

Naruto restrained him as best as he could upon seeing my eyes turn red. I was ready to kill him and I would have to if Naruto hadn't spoken up.

"kiba stop! Sasuke is a demon sure but he's not hurting her! You attack him she'll get hurt now stop"

"No Naruto how can you be like this I thought she was like your sister! What about how you felt about him from before huh! He's gonna hurt her or worse!"

I frowned at him, hurt her? No, not right now, she looked innocent. I could crush her but I didn't want to. I honestly had hoped Naruto always giving me a chance.

"listen something is different from the day that I frist met him…just give me a chance guys

"You betray us you die" the brown haired man spoke up. I smirked at him, although he frowned back at me.

"now everyone this is an important situation, you need to except working with him, as soon as we find tsunade everything will be better off"

I didn't want to let go of sakura but something told me to have a private conversation with kakashi and Naruto.

"wheres her room?"

"oh like hell your not going in their to take off with her

I shot kiba a glare and started growling at him. He was pissing me off to no end, I had ever nerve to just strangle him right now. Ino looked like she was getting just as mad.

 _Good witch atleast I know your on my side of this._

"You stupid fuck, I just wanted to put her in bed"

"i-i'll d-do it s-sasuke-san"

The blue haired woman spoke quietly as I was having a stare off with kiba. I mumbled to myself that if rather do it but I didn't want to cause I seen at this very moment.

"I'll help hinata!"

 _Annoying Ino as always_

Reluctantly I let ino and hinata bring sakura to her room. Instantly I missed her warmth and her strawberry scented shampoo. The black haired woman had also went towards the back of the house and left me with all the men in the room.

"shikamaru, neji why don't you guys go grab everybody coffee and donuts, I think everyone is going to need It, sasuke how do you like your coffee?" kakashi asked me like non of this fazed him. I was glad to be getting rid of kiba though, I could have a more private conversation with gaara , Naruto and kakashi.

"black"

* * *

Could this day be anymore hell for him. Frist sakura didn't wake up for over 24 hours, then an "angel" come in with that stupid demon, then he finds out that sakura lies to him, then thing held her! Touched her liked he owned her, and now we're just supposed to bend over backwards and associate ourselves with those things!

Oh and to top it all off I could tell kakashi wanted to speak with him with most of us their so he made us go fetch that things coffee! Why is everyone taking this so easy!

Pissed off was an understatement, I would make sasgay pay for this. Yes you read right sasgay. He's an asshole a down right conceited jerk who thinks he can do whatever. I don't know what sakura see in him!

"this is troublesome I don't even know how everyone likes their coffee"

"we could juat get them all back and bring home creamer and sugar so we don't mess anybody's up?"

I gawked at shikamaru and neji who clearly didn't care that we left a freaking angel and the cross roads king in kurenai s house.

"how the hell can you to to talking about coffee at a time like This! Everyone in that house is in danger and we just left them! He put his hands on sakura why aren't you guys angry"

"kiba, shikamaru and I have an mutual understanding, we may not trust this demon but that angel is right, plus it's not like he hurt sakura, actually it seemed he was more protective of her than anything

"Neil's right he seems more human around her, he'd be a valuable asset if we could turn him back to human, everything he knows of hell would come at a great advantage"

I punched the nearest wall while we were walking and flinched when I realized I may have just broken a couple of fingers. My two so called friends stared at me frowning in disapproval but I didn't care.

"kiba you need to calm down. I don't understand what's gotten into you"

"Neji you don't get it, he's gonna take her away, he's going to steal her from me! He's pure evil and we are just letting him in to our lives like none of that matters!"

I ran away from them to find the nearest bench. I couldn't stand to be around anyone right now, I refuse to give sakura to that demon.

* * *

"sasuke..most of us seem to want to help you in defeating Itachi but we need to be able to trust you aren't going to kill us"

Sasuke stared at kakashi as he spoke, he said most which meant most likely all except for kiba. Sasuke did not like kiba at all there was something untrustworthy about him, and for a demon to get that feeling was weird.

"Aa. Is there a reason dog boy hates me so much?"

Sasuke honestly was annoyed at the amount of unnecessary hate towards him. None of the others displayed that much hate. If anything they seemed accepting and even wanting him to turn back to a human.

"he…well he uhh well yeah he's in love with sakura-chan"

Naruto was scratching the back of his head like is was the most embarrassing thing in the world to tell sasuke. He thought that if sasuke knew about it he would have flipped. He did nothing but smirk actually.

"Hn so I'm a threat to his love life."

"it would seem sasuke, but tell me are you on board with gaaras notion to become human once more and take down Itachi?"

"Aa,"

"Great! Teme we are going to be bestfriends in no time! But am I the only one who thinks kibas been acting out of control as of late? I mean he nearly attacked sakura when trying to get to you sasuke. It's just not right"

"jealously makes men do the craziest things Naruto I'm sure he would have regretted it if sakura had gotten hurt"

Kakashi was trying to justify kibas actions. In reality he knew kiba was acting odd. He held so much more anger ever sense sasuke showed up. He should have been happy we have a chance to bring back the one person who probably has a shot to make sakura truly happy again, but he wasn't happy in the least bit.

"I have to agree your friend kiba, well his anger shall be his own downfall if not all of yours"

Kakashi and Naruto shook their heads in agreement. Kakashi turned his attention back to the brooding demon before him. If he hadn't known any better he'd thinking was just a pissed off hunter.

"Sasuke…I know you have both human and demon thoughts and actions but if you toy with sakuras heart I will slaughter you..Shes already lost you once…don't make it a second time.."

Sasuke looked up at kakashi. He felt a pang of guilt as he registered what was said. He had already hurt her the other night, it may have been unintentional but he now realized she truly still cared even if he was a demon. He could do nothing but shake his head dismissing what he had said.

Shikamaru and neji walked back in with coffee, creamer and sugar. Putting everything down on the counter shikamaru sighed

"man what a drag"

"wheres kiba?"

Naruto looked behind neji and found no one there. Confused he looked towards both boys for an answer.

"He ran off, he's pissed because were taking this seriously"

Neji gestured to gaara and sasuke. Gaara who hadn't really said much at this point got up.

"I must leave for now. I will be leaving sasuke with you. Sasuke stay here as an act of good faith. I shall find you all again in a week. We must find lady tsunade as soon as possible"

"aww man does that mean were skipping our Florida trip?'

Naruto looked st gaara sadly. He really had wanted to go.

"No go to Florida I'll meet you there" naruto was grinning as big as he could, he was exstatic about still being able to go to Florida and with that gaara had disappeared.

Sakura had woken up and stood in the middle of the door way. She had awoken in bed and assumed it had all been a dream. Until she saw gaara disappear and sasuke still sitting on the couch. She raced over to him, throwing herself into him for a hug. He grunted slightly from feeling a sting where his wounds which were now mostly closed before laying his arms around her.

"you're really here sasuke-kun, I wasn't dreaming"

"Aa"

* * *

 **yay another chapter down!**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	20. Chapter 20

**if anyone is wondering why this story is taking so long it is because I like character build up plus alot of information here will be used in a sequel later on. This is not a short story (I think I've mentioned that before)**

 **If I cut to many things out it will leave to much unanswered in the sequels that i plan on making this will either be a four part or five part story. So just bare with me!**

 **Well enjoy my lovely readers I promise the story will start to pick up more after this chapter. They still have a long way to go!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes as I write this on my phone(auto correct is an asshat!)**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl in his arms. Both sides of his brain were having an inner turmoil. One side of him wanted to shove her to the floor, take full advantage of her, and leave her broken. The other side wanted to hold on tight, kiss her until she couldn't breath, and never let her go.

He sat there fighting with his demon self to not shove her off of him. Her scent was intoxicating, He let his mind wander to his dirty side and immediately had a slight bulge forming in his pants, well that was until kakashi spoke up.

"so sasuke how does it feel knowing you could possibly become human again"

Sasuke felt Kakashi staring straight through him. He knew the masked man could sense his confliction. If only he knew how bad it really was, his demon side told him it was a horrible idea, the human half screamed inside his head to take it and forget all the years of torture. He had to decide if this is re ally what he wants, there is no turning back once he goes down this road.

"hn"

Sakura had lookes up to sasuke with sad puppy dog eyes. When she realized how close his face was to hers she tried to pull away but Sasukes grip just tightened around her forcing her back into his chest. She felt her face heat up turning into a shade of red that would only be able to be compared to a tomato.

"well sasuke?" a meek voice came so only he could hear.

"i..I don't know…human again…"

Naruto knew Sasuke was weighing the pros and cons in all of this. It was hard for any of them to believe but if there was even the smallest chance at achieving this they just had to get sasuke to see ot wouls be for the better. A chance for Sakura to not be as cold and be completely hapoy again was worth everything in narutos mind.

"believe It teme! We're going to get you human again! Hunters stick together!"

Neji and shikamaru smirked slightly, even if kiba was against this they could ultimately destroy a bigger threat. They obviously were wary of sasuke being a demon in all but a freaking angel told them kt was possible. They had seen just about everything else why not this.

Sasuke noticed sakura had fallen into a light slumber, he motioned for everyone to keep their voices low. They conversed about going to Florida together. Finding the woman known as tsunade, how to understand that sakura had angel blood in her. How this would help in defeating Itachi.

Neji and shikamaru explained on how they were willing to help sasuke return to be human, they could not actually trust him until he was. They were trying to look at the bigger picture, and told sasuke that if he indeed did betray them, he would die groveling at their feet.

Sasuke gave out his historic hn, acknowledging the serious tone in their voices, but decided to brush it off. He didn't even know what he truly wanted anymore.

Half of him was happy, at peace almost being surrounded by hunters again, talking about how they could take down one of the biggest threats earth has ever known. The other half was raging inside, saying he was going to die no matter what they said, that it was all lies.

Naruto was convinced their was good in sasuke. He watched him hold on to her like she could slip away from him forever. He saw the look, even though it was small and short lived, of longing. His hands were running through sakuras hair to keep her asleep.

He figured sasuke was not entirely conscious of himself doing it but Naruto knew that was the sure fire way to keep her calm. If he could subconsciously remember that he still knew what it was like to be human.

Ino and Hinata were peeking through the doorway slightly smiling at the boys interaction. If they didn't know any better those boy appeared to be long time friends. Naruto, and kakashi joking around, with sasuke scowling telling them not to wake up sakura. Neji and shikamaru coming up with battle plans, agreeing with sasuke not wanting to witness a rage attack from a women.

Hinata stared at Naruto taking in a deep breath. She watched his eyes dance around, she mentally envisioned his tan arms wrapping around her whispering dirty things in her ears. She had dreamed about him the night before. She blushed as the dirty pictures came back to her thoughts again

"ino…d-do y-you think you can h-helo me t-talk to n-naruto-kun?"

Ino giggled lowly and dragged hinata back into her room, she agreed that Hinata and Naruto made a cute couple. Now she could only hope everything would turn out okay for her pink haired friend, who now was sleeping in lover boys arms.

* * *

Pulling Hinata back into her room I decided that operation, MNAHFIL or make hinata and Naruto fall in love, was a go. This girl really liked him already, and it was clear he was to much of a moron to see it. I thought about my relationship with Sai. As much as I loved the asshole , my love failed and I will be damned to see my friends live fail as well. They all deserve to be happy.

I gave Hinata a once over and immediately decided she needed to look sexy. She needed to get Narutos attention. Rummaging through her closet I found a pair a white skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a deep purple, low cut v neck shirt that would clearly give her uhem, assets on top the right oomph to drive any man crazy.

"put these on!"

"oh ino i…I d-don't know"

She looked at the shirt and I know she immediately knew herself it was going to show a lot of cleavage. Hmm maybe should have thought how pissed neji was going to be.

 _Ooh well_

"No I insist! Naruto will be drooling! We have to get this right chick, you want him to notice you right?"

"w-well y-yea.."

"good girl now out them on!"

I cut her off before the "but" came. I was going to have this girl smoking hot that she'd be the only thing invading Narutos thoughts and dreams for the next 10 years! I turned around to give her the privacy to change , she told me I could look and damn will I say this woman was hot! If I hadn't been straight I would be asking her to go out with him.

"see you look great! Now for your hair and make up, I'll get all pretty to! Sakura can't be the only on to have attention now can she!"

"n-no but"

"shhh I got this! We'll have Narutos jaw hitting the floor before you know it!

* * *

Kurenai came out of the backroom with the blade that sakura grabbed before. After hearing what she heard from gaara and realizing that sakura already proved she was one hell of a special hunter she decided it was only right to now give her the angel blade.

She had realized that the blonde who said the owner would find their way to her, really did. Now they had to find that blonde again. Last Kurenai knew she was obsessed with drinking and gambling, casino her she comes!

She stopped at the sight before her, the boys except kiba, were getting along famously. The now sleeping pinkette was curled into Sasuke, and he made no motion to move her. He was focusing on what every one was saying.

"man I don't know what's up kibas ass, you're really not that bad of a guy, er demon, I mean you're still a bastard but yeahh"

"shut up dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"Teme!"

Sakura stirred in sasukes arms, and he let out a low growl. He continued running his hands through her hair, something used to do every night to keep her nightmares of all the people she could never save away.

"you're going to wake her up dobe" he hissed at Naruto.

Sasukes eyes transfixed, to the blade in Kurenai's hand. He stiffened slightly worried she planned on using it on him. He glared pulling sakura closer to him not wanting her to get hurt because of a fight braking out.

Kurenai placed the blade on the side table next to the couch. Sighing, she had never told anyone about it but now she had to.

"that blade belongs to sakura. It was giving to me by who I can only assume was that tsunade person. If we take anything from this house on our journey I believe it should be that. It may have something to do with taking down your uhm..brother sasuke"

"hn…my brother died a long time ago.."

Ignoring his comment shikamaru decided to put his input on what kurenai just said.

"You said it was sakuras…was that because she spoke enochian. The language of the angels?"

"how….oh damn you heard everything didn't you"

"troublesome women, yes. I read about thee language along time ago but I had thought it was legend, until recently anyways"

"it would make sense on to why I can't kill Itachi with just a simple demon blade…maybe both would do him in?"

"hmm sasuke you may be on to something, we should be able to get more information when tsunade is found , frist we need to focus on getting kiba on board, as Naruto knows once kibas this mad he's going to do something irrational."

"kakashi's right teme, he may try to kill you at this point"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. Although it sounded more sinister than it probably should have he couldn't help it. He was used to people hating him for a reason but this boy had no real reason. Well maybe sakura but he should have known Sakura would always be his in a way anyways. They never got around to dating much to sasukes dismay, but she belonged to him.

"dog breath is worse than a woman on her period huh? Can't take some competition? Well I mean if I was in his shoes I'd be pissed that I had lost in a matter on minutes."

"what do you mean lost?" kakashi had a playful tone to him even though he sensed the darkness coming out from sasuke.

"isn't it obviously destiny wants these two together and he can't handle It. Even Naruto noticed Kakashi and that's saying something"

"Hey!"

Completely ignoring Naruto they continued on the conversation. If they indulged him he would go on some rant about not being an idiot and such. Possible waking up Sakura, and if she didn't wake up pissed, sasuke would be. Kakashi sensed that if sakura was in his arms his thought process was a little straighter, talking to the human side of sasuke is important right now, to fight the darkness surrounding him.

"Neji I agree with you about kiba not being able to handle it but all's fair in love and war. Like my amazing books"

"you mean your smut kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto laughed, he tried to keep his laughter quiet. Neji called him out like it was nobodies business. Naruto almost completely forgot about kiba having his rage episode, because of all the fun and laughs he was having at this moment. When the door slammed open.

All eyes flew towards the door, Sasuke holding a now slightly awake and startled sakura close to him in case of danger, realized it had only been the pissy "dog breath" as he liked to call him.

Kiba stalked over to sasuke who was trying to get sakura to fall back asleep, he assured her or was just her other teammate being a sour pus.

"you! Why are you touching sakura!" He eyes every one in the living room "more like why the fuck are all of you just sitting there while this thing could just take off with her!?"

Kiba hadn't noticed sakura, who honestly wanted to go back to sleep was now trying to lift her sleepy head up to glare at him. Honestly she felt so comfortable she couldn't move. She did however speak up.

"he's got a name Kiba! He's not a thing, he's sasuke"

Sasuke smirked at the fumming dog boy in front of him. Frist he finds her in his arms, now she's defending him, oh this was too great. He hadn't even done anything but this kid was getting on his last nerve to. How dare he tell him what he can and cannot do with his teammate. Didn't matter at this moment that he was a demon, sakura had always been one of his precious people.

"he's got some sort of spell on you sakura! He's evil get away from him before he hurts you!"

"dude relax they've been like that the entire time, if he was going to do anything he would have already, you need to get along cause he's coming to Florida with us, and were all going to be a team."

Kiba shot Naruto a look as if he was imagining him being murdered over and over again. How dare Naruto, the person who was supposed to be his best friend side with a monstrosity like this. He wouldn't stand for it. He was not having this thing go to Florida with them. If they didn't reconsider he was gone.

"I will not go to Florida with this monster! Please kakashi you have to agree with me wthis is absolutely insane!"

Kakashi sighed, he wished it really was insane but thinking it over, all the people they could potentially save, the secrets of hell they could learn, having an A class hunter return ad human. Sure he knew there was a chance it would fail but looking at the way sasuke was protective of Sakura, he truly may want to be human, even if he doesn't fully realize it him self yet.

"Kiba, you need to let this petty behavior go. Think of all the possibilities look at the bigger picture here. Not working with Sasuke could mean the end of our world. Just give it a chance."

Kiba was bewildered his own sensei was siding with the demon. What spell had been cast on every one? Why did no one take him seriously. The look on his face became darker than it had ever been.

"it's either me or that sorry excuse of a being on the couch. I won't play his game."

"Kiba…man we need to do this don't make us choose.."

Naruto was saddend by the way kiba was reacting. He had never seen him so hurt so angry. He glanced at Sakura who adorned the same look as him on her face. Sasuke who seemed like he should be cold, honestly looked frustrated. Naruto had thought maybe he had hoped for acceptance.

"No I get It" kiba threw his keys at Naruto. "you guys can play with the demon I'm out"

He started walking towards the door, sparing sakura one last glance. He vowed to save her one day from the demons grasp. When no one made a move to stop him, he felt heartbroken. Kiba slammed the door shut behind him and ran. He ran away from them. He would find them again one day, but he needed to plan to expose that thing for What he really is.

* * *

 **There you guys have it! Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days and it'll start picking up I promise! Thank you to all who have continued to read this story.**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	21. Chapter 21

**_hello again my lovely readers! I apologize that this update was a little later than I expected it to be!_**

 ** _Thank you for the review i really appreciated knowing that people aren't against how I'm doing this story!_**

 ** _I apologize now for any mistakes for I write this on my phone_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 _One week later 1245 am North Carolina_

"Sakura shoot him! I'm the real Sasuke!"

"no! He's lying!"

"Take the shot!"

 _Oh god….If I shoot the wrong one…._

Her eyes darted between the six figures in front of her. Three of them were her teammates, the other three were shape shifters. Her 9mm. Glock was pointed at one of the sasukes in front of her.

She had no clues in to who was who, the shifters were crafty sons if s bitches and managed to protray the boys abilities. So it was useless to have them prove it in that way.

Sakura could feel the sweat dripping down her face, her anxiety levels were threw the roof. She kept imagining her friends laying dead at her feet while the Shifters laughed at her misery. It was almost as if she could see their lives flashing before her.

Memories of Sasuke and her first hunt, Naruto telling her they were offci ally family now, the place kakashi had in n her heart as a father figure. She nearly lost it thinking that this could be the end

 _FOCUS SAKURA YOUR TEAM IS COUNTING ON YOU_

Their eyes were pleading with her to kill the other. Her hands were trembling at that thought of making a mistake. If she killed the real Sasuke, Naruto, or Kakashi, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

 _If I make the wrong move…I'll never…be able to…no I..god..somebody… help_

She had to take the shot even if their was only a 50/50 chance. These shifters were dangerous, so dangerous they could wipe out all of her team. It really sucked when facing shifters, exoeciuallt ones like this who weren't making and motions on to them being fake

Taking in a deep breath, She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Counting to six, Finger on the trigger. Raising her gun, a painful and discouraging look adorned her face. She took the shot.

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

But how did they get here?

 _Rewind_

"yo sasuke come check this out"

Shikamaru was holding up a news article with the headline "The dead arrise!". Sasuke snatched the paper reading over it carefully. It had happened in a small town in South Carolina.

Three men whose bodies were found, dead at that, 14 years ago were up and walking, wearing the same clothes they had disappeared in all those years ago. DNA analysis confirmed their identities but they hadn't aged a day.

His eyes scanned over and over again to be safe. Clearly he had been annoyed at what he thought it was.

"shifters" sasuke hissed the word, he hated shifters. They were annoying crafty creatures if he had it his way he'd burn them all. A slow painful death would be due justice. Those things liked to take a person's memories

"are you sure?" Shikamaru and I have been trying to wrap out heads around this all night. We've never encountered shifters before so.."

"It's gotta be, they only need a small amount of DNA to change into you, sometimes thwy can imitate your powers if you have any, but they're easy to kill, just use silver"

"well what are we waiting for! We have a case guys and it's so close to Florida believe it!"

They boys simultaneously shook their heads at Naruto. From there they decides to use a five man team. Sakura, because she's tangled with shifters before. Sasuke because he knew the most about them. Naruto, well only because he kept whining about not being involved. Kakashi, because he was the best with back up and shikamaru would be the get away driver.

After confirming the plan with everyone they dispersed to South Carolina. This case was exactly what the needed to get kiba off their minds. He had refused to come back when they called begging him to. He said that there was no way he would work with an abomination like sasuke.

His words hurt Naruto pretty deeply. Naruto knew how sasukes issues were, considering he harbored a full fledged demon inside of him.

Him and sasuke were pretty similar when it came down to the truth. His demon would try to convince him to do unspeakable things but he held back and he felt sasuke was trying his best to do the same. It was almost like a gun shot would to the chest.

 _North Carolina 12:00 am_

The sky was filled with dark heavy clouds that night. With no ligh6 emitting from the moon the trio resulted in using cheap flashlights they had bought at the gas station

Sasuke had found the men and tracked them down to an abandoned, and condemned apartment building. The building was in shambles. The shutters were hanging on by a thread, the lime green paint was a peeling off. The Windows were smashed in, the walls had holes as big as Naruto in them.

Walking around a smelly building was defiantly not Narutos forte. He smelt straight ammonia from the numerous amounts of piss every where. Gagging on the smell and his own saliva he glared at Sakura and sasuke for letting him talk him self into this mission.

He was used to having sakura around but having sasuke was a while new ball game. Even if he thought he was a bastard he had to admit ha was smart, strong and great at planning attacks. Shit he was a better fit then kiba who abandoned them. But Naruto would never say that out loud.

Sasuke was well aware of what they were dealing with. He had gone to the police station posing as an FBI agent to find out exactly what the police new about the so called dead men.

It turned out the original bodies had been cremated after passing identification scans. That still left the question as to how they were here. Of course he knew they were shifters but he didn't want to be wrong this one time, putting everyone into more danger.

Throwing his arm in front of Sakura who seemed lost in her own thoughts, she let out an small groan from the impact into her stomach. Sasuke thought he had seen movement in the room to the left of then. He activated his sharingan, a little perk from all this nonsense.

Sakura tried to follow his gaze but her eyes hadn't exactly been able to adjust to the dark as fast as everyone else's. She had already check in with shikamaru and Kakashi about their positions. Being that only her, shikamaru and Kakashi had headsets since somebody *cough naruto cough* forget to bring his and sasukes.

Naruto, had also seen what sasuke did and decided to waste no time. He wanted out of the piss filled house as soon as possible. He ran around sasuke and sakura towards the left room, before anyone could stop him.

"SHIT sakura stay here!"

"No we need to stay together"

"Tell that to the dobe!"

Sasuke ran off towards the blonde. Leaving sakura alone in what appeared to be a kitchen. She frowned at the sudden outburst from her team and felt suddenly very useless. She could handle her self….why couldn't they see that

Sakura found herself heading in the opposite direction of her team. No way in hell was she juat going to sit around waiting to be killed by a shifter.

"cherry to wolf…I uh…I lost visual of snake and fox…I'm gonna need that back up"

"loud and clear"

* * *

 _Stupid fucking Naruto running off what the hell is his problem!_

 ** _Crash, boom, smash_**

 _What in the fuck_

"oh fucking hell"

Running after the idiot we found our selves in a small bed room. Naruto was shaking, almost like he was laughing at what ever was in front of him. I had heard crashes and a sling of words together before I came upon him.

"you idiot are you trying to get yourself killed!" I hissed at him. He still would not turn to look at me.

I gave him an annoyed look even though he refused to look at me. His new found attitude bothered me. I couldn't place my finger on what was going on though.

 _What the fuck is his problem_

"oh I didn't see you there sasuke"

His tone was usual even for him. I grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around to me. His eyes were shinning with blood lust.

 _Oh god damn it…_

* * *

Sakura found what looked like to be a living room. She stood in the middle being able to see everything around her.

She heard light cursing and a couple of crashes from the room across from hers. She pulled out her .9mm glock and pointed at the sound.

"reveal yourself!" she hissed. Cocking her gun to shot if it was a shifter.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and a bloody Naruto and sasuke emerged from the shadows. They both were slightly smiling. Maybe they had killed the shifters already she thought.

"oh thank god"

She went to lower her gun when more voices ran out.

"Sakura-chan watch out!"

She whipped her head to left and another pair of bloody Naruto and sasuke showed up. She tried to contact kakashi but it was no use it seemed he lost his headset.

Her eyes went wide at the sight. She now had two sasukes and two Narutos all four emitting their "powers". Two separate kakashi's had also made their way out in front of her. She literally could not process the scene on front of her.

"oh…my….fuck"

The 6 figures in front of her glared at one another. Arguing about who was real and who was a shifter. The arguments continued and didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. Her head felt like somebody was taking a senbon and twisting it in her brain.

 _Who the hell do I shoot! They are giving me no indications whose real!_

"Sakura-chan! You know it's me! This fucker just a cheap copy! Believe it!"

"No! Believe it! I'm real!"

"you're going to have to shoot all of us sakura"

"that's insane you'll kill us all before knowing whose real"

Both kakashi made good points but sakuras head was still spinning. On one side they all go down and she lives with guilt for killing her own team. Or she picks three and hope it's not her team, if it was shed still be killing all of them and be riddled with guilt.

"Sakura look at me! Take the bloody shot!"

 _Sasuke.._

 ** _To your left Sakura_**

* * *

 _Now_

 ** _Bang_**

 ** _Bang_**

 ** _Bang_**

Three shots were fired into three hearts. The look of betrayal adorned their faces. Their saddened expressions stabbed her heart.

 _No…_

Her heart was beating faster and louder than she ever felt before it echoed in her esrs.

 _baboom_

 _baboom_

 _baboom_

 _baboom_

 _baboom_

Sakura gasped, she made a mistake. She killed her team, nearly falling to her knees. Her flashlight dropped pointing at the three dead men. Black gel pouring out of the bodies, their fake skin was falling away.

She let out a breath, she had been holding. Naruto raced to hug her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug he jumped up and down in excitement. Sasuke and Kakashi smirked at the pinkette glad that neither of them had been fatally shot.

"cloud to cherry you guys good? I heard shots"

"Uh...yeah..We'll be out shortly"

"Sakura-chan! That was so cool how did you know it was us! I was so worried you were going to shoot us instead!"

"uh…well…haha I uhm…I was like 80 percent sure"

"woohoo! I mean I was like…..wait…only 80 percent….what about the other 20?!"

"well I'd have six dead bodies instead of three…"

Narutos jaw dropped. He hadn't expected sakura to not be entirely sure. We're the shifters really that good at impersonating.

"but sakura-chan!"

"I know Naruto I know….but a voice in my head to shoot the ones on the left and well….your alive aren't you"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle, now she was going crazy. At least he wasn't the only one anymore. Everyday he had to fight the urge to rip all of their spines out of their throats. With Naruto on the other hand he wanted to choke the living hell out of him.

Now normally he would just go with it but being around the hunters was bringing out his human side and it over powered the demon side. He couldn't say the same thing though when he was left alone. This war in his head was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"just be glad she listened to that voice dobe and shot the shifters instead of us"

"ugh teme! I fricken hate those things…"

Sakura shook her head at the two boys if she hadn't known any better she would have though these two were brothers. They were complete opposites of each but fought like they were in diapers together.

Kakashi picked up the headset, getting ready to radio shikamaru that they were on their way out. Everyone in their own way agreed weather is was a smile smirk or a thumbs up. Maybe these three were always supposed to be my team.

"wolf to cloud, mission successful, were coming out"

"god you guys are troublesome."

Kakashi chuckled at this lack of response. He knew shikamaru was going to question them as soon as they got into the car. He then was probably going to scold them for letting the shifters get to them like that. It could have ended severely bad.

Getting into the car that shikamaru had been sitting in was the easy part. Listening to sasuke and Naruto argue the entire way, well that was annoying as hell. You could see the electricity between their eyes as they glared at one another. Poor sakura she had to sit right in between them to.

"it's your fault dobe!"

"nu uh! You're the one who they got the jump one"

"if your stupid ass would have just stayed with the team like you were supposed to, it would have never happened!"

"I didn't ask your bastard self to chase after me!"

"were a team…i"

"wait what the hell happened?"

Sasuke tried to explain everything but kept continuously getting cut off by Naruto, whom he hard already tried to punch in the head several times before sakura stopped them. She scolded them most of the time telling them they fight worse than a married couple. Shikamaru shook his head and muttered about them being trouble some, continuing to turn the music to drown out the obnoxious trio in the back.

* * *

 _At the motel 1:30 am_

 _The sun was setting, the sky was filled with gorgeous purples, yellows and pinks. A wave could be heard in the distance crashing against the rocks. Seagulls were flying around , singing their songs._

 _She laying down on the sand she stared at the clouds wishing for this to never end. Now of only she wasn't alone._

 _She thought about leaving the hunter life. How peaceful it would be to settle down, have a child or maybe two. Oh maybe a house near the beach. Yeah that be perfect._

 _Her thoughts of living a peaceful life with the one she admires the most kept her focused. She could pretend their was no evil in the world that it was safe._

 _"ne hinata-chan what are you doing alone?"_

 _The remaining sunlight was in her eyes, through her blurred vision she could see blonde tuffs of hair and those cerulean blue eyes she came to love so much._

 _"oh…it's y-you n-naruto-kun"_

 _He smiled brightly down at the blue haired girl offering her hos hand. The look of love shinning in his eyes. She hesitated for a moment._

 _"hinata-chan run away with me?"_

 _Her pale violet eyes went wide and she smiled. A perfect life with Naruto flashed before her eyes. She took his hand he pulled her flushed body into his arms. Closing her eyes she inhaled his sandlewood scent placing her head into the crook of his neck._

 _When his grip around her tightened and he started shaking. Confused at his sudden actions she opened her eyes. The world around her was now derived of life. Red thunder roared across black sky's. The world looked gray._

 _"w-what h-happened?"_

 _Hinata was thrown so hard behind Naruto she barely had enough time to catch her balance. Looking at the blonde haired man, she gasped the black spike ran through his body. Blood was pouring out of both sides of his wounds._

 _He turned his head to her, blood dripping out of his mouth hands gave her a sad smile._

 _"d-don't…..f-forget…me…im…I'm sorry hin…hinata"_

 _And she screamed louder than she had ever done in her life_

Ino shook hinata awake. She had been saying no over and over again in her sleep. Tears poured our of her closed eyes. Hinata jolted up and sobbed. The dream felt to real. She opened her now red puffy eyes to realise she was still in the motel.

Ino's gaze was filled with worry for her friend. She thought it must have been a terrible nightmare to make the girl cry so hard. Honestly she was a little shocked that neji and kurenai were still sleeping through this. She pulled hinata into a huge holding her to her chest.

"shhh it's okay I'm here it wasn't real"

"oh b-but i-ino *hic* it f-felt so r-real"

"do you want to talk about it?"

"n-no *hic* is…is e-everyone h-here yet?"

Ino shook her head saddly at the girl. When the team had left they were unsure when they would return. They told them not to wait up for them in case it was awfully late. Ino had been up already feeling like something was off.

"i..I hope t-they get here s-soon"

Hinata finally gained her composure and explained her dream to ino who held an understanding look. She felt hinatas love for Naruto through every word. Her nightmares about him dying were just more proof. She knew she had to get sakura in out operation get hinata and Naruto together! Somebody deserved happiness.

A light knocking was heard at their door. Ino beamed at hinata while going towards the door before she opened it, she shot hinata a look saying you better tackle Naruto when he gets in here.

"see they're fine, they're here now"

She whipped open the door, smile on her face immidiately dropping. She couldn't see well but could feel the aura coming off of the person in the door way. Run was all she thought but she was frozen in place. Hinatas face became worries once more, she watched her friend tense up and it scared her.

"hello ino.."

* * *

 **And here we have It! Oh I swear life just keeps throwing curves at them.**

 **Until next time my lovely readers.**

 **Moonlight whisperer**


	22. Chapter 22

_**hey guys I am so sorry for such the late update I actually had a lot going on and then wrote this dam chapter about 6 times before I actually liked how it came out.**_

 _ **Anyways enjoy my lovely**_

* * *

"Hello Ino"

The wind whipped Inos hair all around her face. The moon seemed to be dimmed by the dark aura surrounding the figure in front of her. The clouds formed a seal around the stars. It couldn't be any darker tonight.

"I-ino…? Are you okay?:

Hinatas voice went unheard. Inos breathe hitched, her head vigorously spinned. Time seemed to freeze before her eyes. Her worst nightmare stood before her. God, What had she done to deserve this hell.

Stating that she was afraid was the understatement of the year. The darkness emmiting from the entity was unlike any other. The anger and hatred resonating around this man was heavy. It tainted the air the longer it was around. She could never forget this evil.

"What's wrong baby? Not excited to see your dear husband?"

"Get away from me!"

She took a step back slamming the door in his face. Her scream alerted Neji and Kurenai or the lurking danger. She sealed the door with a spell that would hopefully keep her husband out until they had a plan. Her heart pounded in her chest as if it were about to explode.

She feared for everyone's life in the motel room. Her husband, Sai was an evil man. He wasn't always this way but being over 1000 years old he had gotten bored with the mundane. He wanted to be superior than the rest and would stop at nothing to achieve it.

Blood stained his hands and corruption filled his heart. He might as well be a demon pretending to be a witch at this point. Oh how far he had gone down hill.

With Neji now fully awake, he vaguely understood the danger they were in. He had never seen a witch so scared of an entity than Ino was right at this very moment. He pulled his pistol out from underneath his pillow. Loading several bullets into the chamber and cocking it he looked towards Kurenai.

Kurenai could sense the dark energy that had invaded the air. She felt a dizzy spell come over her from the feeling of the lack of air. She felt herself tremble even though she knew not of what was to come. She pulled her seven inch blade from the corner of her bed.

"What's going on Ino" ironically Neji seemed to be the calmest person in the world right now. He knew of he left his emotions show of it came down to a fight he would surely lose. He was not ready to die because of a simple mistake.

"ita…its my husband, Sai…he's here…oh God in so sorry. My prescience has put you all in danger"

Ino was having more and more trouble keeping the seal up. She felt her spell weakening faster and faster each minute that passed. Her breathing became strained as she focused more energy to keep Sai out.

"I-Ino….its not y-your fault…y-your our f-friend. W-we'll face t-this t-together"

Hinata who was not very inept with fighting skills decided to move to the other side of the motel room. She sat on Kurenais bed closer towards the bathroom. She felt useless. but if anything she could use the bathroom window to escape and get help.

Maybe warn the others before they could be hurt as well. She was terrified of being kidnapped again or worse killed. Not when she had finally excepted she had feelings for a certain fox boy.

"Yeah…don't worry Yamanaka, were your friends, and friends stick together no matter what."

Kurenai nodded agreeing with Nejis little speech, No matter the situation they would stick together. This husband err Ex husband of Inos was not going to change that. It's not her fault she fell in love with someone who turned out to be so evil.

"Thanks…guys…I…I don't know how much…longer I can keep him at bay…he's lashing out…it feels like…like he's burning away at my power"

Ino hissed out, she felt terrible pain and knew Sai was attacking her in ways the others couldn't imagine. They were spells that to the untrained eye were invisible but they burned her on the inside cutting away at her magic. She wouldn't be able to use any magic for awhile after this.

As if Sai could read her mind, he locked her completely out of her magic and blasted the door wide open. The impact of spell against the door slammed Ino into a wall, her head bounced off leaving a dent. Whispering I'm sorry before falling unconcious.

Sai, walked in slowly as if to add in the fear factor. The click of his shoes was the only sound heard between Neji, Kurenai and Hinata. Hinata drew in a breath afraid she would see something so horrendous that it would scare her forever. Shock came when she saw he honestly didn't look scary at the first glance but that evil power radiating told her otherwise.

"What a disappointment I thought she would have more of a fight to her" he mumbled to no one.

It was like he hadn't noticed the other three people standing in the corner of the room. He slowly advanced the unconscious Ino ready to take advantage of his situation. Kurenai whipped her knife at Sai, hitting the wall just an inch a way from his head. It left her defenseless.

"hmm? Oh more toys to play with"

A disturbing glint flashed across his eyes as he stared at the three hunters. His sadistic grin left both Kurenai and Hinata speechless. Both girls could feel themselves trembling because of the new comer. The blood lust coming from him was unlike anything they have ever felt. Shit, Sasuke wasn't even this scary.

"End of the line dirt bag! How dare you come in here!"

Neji, although he could feel everything the girls felt. Refused to let it show. He didn't want to seem inferior to this bastard. He watched Sai's eyes focus on himself. Glaring at him as Sai let out a malicious chuckle.

"How dare I? Pfft! You act like you're royalty useless hunter"

'This useless hunter is going to kick you ass!"

"Hmm? Over Ino? Are you her new boy toy of the month?"

Sai was taunting Neji. He wanted a fight it was so boring to be able to just do a job so quickly. He was sure his master wouldn't mind having a couple extra play toys anyways. He may not be able to kill them, yet anyways, but hurting them was a lot different than killing.

Neji shot several bullets at Sai all of which seem to avoid the intended target. He cursed that only one managed to just skim the mad man's arm. He was the only one who had a weapon and was pretty out matched but he would be damned if he didn't protect them with everything he had.

Neji let out a low growl at Sai. He hated that this guy was acting like a pompous dick head. He had come in to the motel room like a mad man and ignored them completely as of they weren't a threat to him. He rarely missed a shot but this guy somehow deflected them away. God damn magic users.

Reloading his gun he fired several more shots, with the same result all missed and hit the wall behind Sai. Sai hadn't moved but he sure did chuckle at the hunter futile attempts at ending his life. He knew the bullets weren't witch killing bullets but he didn't want to mess up his clothes just yet.

"Are you done yet? This is getting boring"

"Fuck you!"

"ooooh such naughty words! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"argh!"

Neji dropped his gun pulling out a 6inch serrated blade from near his belt loop. He charged at Sai full intending on hitting a vital point. He swung down towards his chest and was shocked to find he had just barely cut his arm.

Neji gapped in surprise, no wonder the bullets didn't hit! This man was fast! To fast! He could move so fast to the untrained eye it seemed like he hadn't moved at all. He jumped back before he could stumble into Sai and before Sai could retaliate from his poor attempt.

"you cant hit me fool! I am Sai master of the demonic arts! Your precious whores will be delivered to my master!"

A flash of lighting and the booming of thunder rolled in. It caused the ground to shake, the lights flicker on and off. The grinning mad man looking at Neji like the prey that he was. He wouldn't use spells no that would be to easy! He wanted to see the fear in his eyes as he ripped out his heart! He wanted Neji to watch is heart beat its final beat with the life fading out of his eyes. Oh what a glorious moment it would be!

Neji wasted no time he charged again even with the lights off. His eyes could see it was special ability his family posed called the byakugan. They say it was a gift from the gods but nobody really knows for all they know it was a curse from demons.

He caught Sai shifting slightly to the left to avoid his attack but he readjusted himself swinging down cutting his shoulder deeply. Sai grimaced from the pain only for a moment before sending magic to heal himself once more.

Sai threw his arm out an attempt to grab Neji by his throat but missed only grabbing his shirt. Still he was able to throw him away from his left. Which Neji countered and landed on his feet only sliding slightly Amazing Sai had thought this Hunter could detect his movements and counter them. No matter though this was all just a big game.

Sai had given Neji an opening though when he was in thought. He made a shift movement behind Sai and struck down into the middle of his back. Sai let out a pained noise before he tried to remove the knife only to find it stuck in his back.

Glaring at Neji who was shocked he was still standing after a hit like that. He watched as the knife slowly began to slip out of Sais back as he pushed his magic to it.

"you son of a bitch this was my favorite shirt!"

He charged at Neji bringing his fist back, Neji countered and did the same. Their fists collided into each others faces but unfortunately Neji was the only one to fly backwards slamming his head into a wall. A bruise forming on his left cheek , damn he was going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow.

Neji charged again Sai dodging his fist, he wrapped his arms around his waist dragging him to the floor. Quickly he straddled his arms and began punching him repeatedly. He refused to go down with put a fight. Blood splattered all around Neji from the constant hits Sai was taking.

"had…enough….you bastard!"

Laughing as blood poured out of his mouth he grinned an evil smile. Neji had thought he won until the wounds began to heal. Sai turned the tables slamming Neji onto the floor giving him the same treatment he just received.

The blood pooled faster and harder with each hit he took. He felt his nose brake, his ribs crack and brake. Oh man this was bad and he knew it. He was ready to lose consciousness.

NO he could not just fall into the darkness that's exactly what Sai wanted. He faked it even if it was just for a moment he needed the element of surprise working with him for once.

"Tch that was no fun…no matter hey?!"

Sai was now off of the "unconcious" Neji and staring at Kurenai. The only problem is that Hinata had disappeared. He cursed quietly, he was careless and let one of them get away. But how? She could have never made it to the door.

"Where is the blue haired girl, wench"

"ill… I'll never tell a scum like you"

"hmph. Maybe not me but Master Itachi will pry all the information out of you fools"

Kurenai gasped, so that's who he was looking for. The God damned king of hell. Now she knew this was a trap for Sasuke and Sakura. She had only hoped Hinata heard all of it before she finished slipping out of the bathroom window.

Sai was suddenly thrown back, Neji had gotten back up and proceeded to fight with every last bit of energy he had left. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let them be brought to hell he just couldn't.

He punched, kicked and tried to strangle the evil witch under heath him. Sai spit in his face laughing at the fools pathetic attempts. He chuckled to himself as he realized he had landed next to the hunters knife.

* * *

 _The warm summer air lightly brushed against her pale face. Emerald eyes stared at the water before her. She could see the different colored fish swimming around happily in the water. The birds sung the most beautiful song you could think of._

 _The was no evil in this world, no darkness, just a peace an ever lasting peace. She smiled at the world around her. She never felt this way before, was this her own personal heaven? Could she have died in her sleep and not known it._

 _What a way to go, no pain, just peace._

 _Her bubblegum pink hair danced in the wind, breathing in the fresh air, she couldn't help but giggle. Everything around her was perfect. She sat on a rock and dipped her feet in the water. She lightly kicked her feet as the small waves danced around her._

 _The only thing that was missing her was that she was alone. She had no one to talk to. She suddenly wondered about her friends._

 _If she was dead, what happened to them? Did they get their peace to? What about Sasuke was he finally happy? Was he free from the demonic pain he endured every day? What about the world how would they survive now._

 _A frown fell upon her face as her sudden realization really sunk in. The world would burn without her. She didn't understand why but she knew it would. How could she let her self die when so many people counted on her to live._

 _"Sakura"_

 _The voice was familiar, she turned around but saw no one there. A sad expression graced her face. She didn't want to be alone no matter how at peace she felt here._

 _The woods behind her which used to seem so terrifying, were calm, beautiful even. She still was unhappy, although everything was perfect, it was also imperfect all at the same time. Would she forever be alone?_

 _"Sakura"_

* * *

Without Neji realizing it Sai had grabbed the knife, plunging it into Nejis left side. He screamed out in pain as the blood drained from his face. He was losing to much and to fast. He wouldn't be able to protect anyone.

Guilt ridden, he stared at Kurenai who had let out a shriek when he was hit with his own knife. Her face drained as she now realized she held no defense against this man. She watched as Neji whispered the words I'm sorry before slipping to unconsciousness.

Sai looked over to Kurenai, his evil smirk arising once more. He had after all been impressed by the hunter. If he lived he had hoped to fight against him again. Although he wished he had more time he would have liked to play with all the toys.

"Its your turn now sweetheart."

"N-no…you cant…please!"

He laughed at the frightened woman. Although he was a tad annoyed that one if then got away he figured Itachi would be satisfied with his pawns.

"enough talk"

In an instant Sai was in front of her slamming his fist into her gut. The air was forced out of her lungs as her head went forward. Sai head butted her so hard he had to have given her whip lash as she fell unconscious.

The smug look never left his face as he dragged Kurenai to Ino. The entire motel room was destroyed from their fight. Furniture was smashed into pieces, walls were damaged beyond repair.

He disappeared with both girls, laughing at the broken body he left to die.

"heh looks like my work here is done"

* * *

 _Turning back in front of her she finally found the source of the voice. His obsidian eyes held a small look of happiness to them. The smirk on his face was not malicious but cheerful._

 _He was standing on top of the water, like he could walk on it. He held out his hand to her to join him._

 _"Sasuke-kun….am…are we…?"_

 _He shook his head at his pink haired companion. Chuckling softly at her as she placed her hand in his to now stand on top of the river._

 _He looked absolutely perfect, his blueish raven hair was slightly wet glistening in the sun. The droplets slide down to his perfectly chiseled face. His toned chest could be seen through his light shirt. She imagined running her hands over it._

 _Her thoughts turned to her perverted dreams of the demon man in front of her. She thought about the way he touched her. The way his finger slide into her…the thoughts almost made a moan came out of her mouth. She blushed trying to dismiss her dirty mind._

 _Although she never did get to finish those dreams. She did wonder how it would feel to have him actually inside of her…opps_

 _"No, were in a dream. Do you like it here?"_

 _Bewildered, she stared at him. A dream but how? Everything seemed so real, the sights, the noises, the smells._

 _"I..I do…but of this is a dream…how are you here?"_

 _He chuckled once more, his softer side had come out right now. She deserved even this little bit of happiness._

 _"I made this dream for you, I'm really here"_

 _"oh….huh?"_

 _"Its my ability I can come into your dreams as you sleep…you were having a nightmare so I changed it"_

 _A smile graced her face, as she felt her heart beat flutter. This was the Sasuke she remembered. The one who cared about her. She had wondered how many times he had done this before. Her face started heating up with a blush from believing he planted her sexual fantasies about him in her head._

 _His hand went to grab her chin and gently pulled it up so that she was staring into his eyes. He inched closer bringing his lips closer to hers. As their lips were about to lock he paused an irritated looked passed his face._

 _She frowned looking at him how could he have just stopped this was what she wanted right? It was her dream and she wanted him now. Why did he hesitate? Maybe this was her mind telling her it could never work with Sasuke no matter what the reality of all this was._

 _"You have to wake up now Sakura"_

 _"wait…what?"_

 _"somethings wrong.."_

 _He started to fade away from her eye sight, the one bright forest had now turned dark. It was black as night, now. She tried to grab his arm but it went directly through him._

 _"No Sasuke…Wait!"_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter hopefully I'll have another update in about a week**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Moonlight whisperer**_


End file.
